The Winchester Clause
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Inspired by the movie The Santa Clause. When Dean finds a man in a red coat close to death's door, everything changes. Now Dean finds himself on the path on becoming the new Santa Claus. Transforming into the big guy. Let's just say he is not very happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's December. The countdown to Christmas has begun :D. I decided to write a Christmas** **fic** **. I'm aiming to get this finished by the end of this month. I'm probably going to ignore my other stories so I can get this one finished.**

 **This story** **is inspired by the** **movie The Santa Claus. The movie that stars Tim Allen.**

 **You don't need to watch the movie to understand this story.**

 **Here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **16th December.**

 **8 days before Christmas Eve**

It's Christmas time, the snow is falling, people singing carols, and children are playing snow ball fights. Houses lit up, the Christmas decorations giving off a bright, festive glow. It lifted people's spirits. The countdown was on almost everyone's minds. There was so many things people had to do. Buy presents, cards, food, clothes, get the family together. The list goes on.

However not everyone was in the festive spirit. Sam and Dean Winchester, Christmas is not a major deal to them. Ever since they were young, Christmas was not an event they really celebrated. Dad most of the time was out, they stayed in motels, didn't have the money to afford great Christmas presents, and Christmas dinner, they can't remember the last time they sat round a table carving a turkey and serving up the roast potatoes.

This Christmas, it is all about to change. It will be a Christmas the Winchesters will never forget.

* * *

Dean steps out of the diner carrying two bags containing burgers, fries and one pot of salad for his health fanatic brother. The night was quiet, the streets empty and silent apart from the flicking from the street lights.

Dean gets into his beloved car and shuts the door. He smiles as he strokes the steering wheel giving his car a bit of love. He switches on the heater complaining how cold it has got and planned to get up early tomorrow and brush the snow of the Impala. Snow and ice, doesn't give Baby a good look.

He switches on the engine and reverses out into the road. He drives humming to the radio. Jingle Bells comes on. Dean wrinkles his nose and switches off the radio.

 _Thanks for killing the moment_ He thought.

As his eyes go back on the road, something red comes falling down and lands on the road.

Dean's eyes widen.

 _Shit_

Dean slams his foot on the brakes. The car came to abrupt stop. Dean gets out and runs over to whatever just fell on the ground. The hunter kneels down and looks down. It was a human. Dean turns the body around.

Laying on the ground was a man. He had white hair, and a long white beard. What amazed Dean was what the man was wearing. The man is dressed as Santa Claus. He has the red coat, hat, big black belt and big black boots. He even had the stomach of Santa. This guy looked like the perfect Santa Claus. Better than the ones you see in the department stores.

Dean blinked a few times thinking he was seeing things.

 _Where the hell did freaking Santa Claus come from?_

Dean sighs. Of course it's Christmas, people are going to dress up as the big man. Probably some of them have climbed on to roofs being assholes.

Dean and Sam stopped believing in Santa Claus long time ago. While most children waited impatiently in their beds for the big man to arrive on his sleigh with their beds, Dean went out and tried to scavenge up things that could be a present for his brother. John didn't get the boys anything. He was more focused on having his revenge than being a dad to his own kids.

Dean had to play both mom and dad to Sam. On Christmas day he tried to make it special. Although the presents were crap, Sam appreciated his brother's effort and will always appreciate what his brother has done for him when they were kids.

Dean looks at the man, all he saw was a stupid jerk who has likely jumped from the roof from one of the houses and got himself hurt.

Breathing comes from the man. Dean leans forward.

"Hey. You alright?"

The man's eyes slowly open. His eyes lower to his body.

"I...I..."

"What?"

The man raises his hand and touches his coat.

" Open...it."

Dean does. He gasped. The man had a wound, he was bleeding out. This didn't look like it got caused by the fall.

"I...thought I...heard a gunshot."

Dean's eyes widen.

"You been shot." The hunter gets out his phone not bothering to question how the hell this man got shot. "Sir don't move. Keep pressure on it. I'm gonna call an ambulance."

The man chuckles slightly.

"I don't think that's going to help." He coughs . "I think it's fair to say my time is coming to an end."

"No. Don't say that. Help is coming okay."

The man shakes his head.

"Don't bother. I'll be dead the time I get taken to the hospital."

Dean swears under his breath when his phone wouldn't turn on.

 _How is the hell is it dead? Could have sworn I charged it._

"Um. Sir I'm going to take you into the car." Dean gets down. "I'm just gonna help you up."

"No. I don't want to be helped."

"You would rather die."

The man sighs.

"I have had a long life. Part of me knew I couldn't live on forever. I had to hand over my position to someone eventually."

Dean shakes his head and puts pressure on the wound.

"I ain't gonna let you die."

The man smiles.

"You Winchesters never give up. You especially Dean. Always helping others. Taking care of others, you rarely think for yourself. "

Dean suddenly goes from worried to suspicious. He gives the man a puzzled look.

"How do you know my name?"

" I know everyone's name." He coughs, his face goes pale. "I'm running out of time."

Despite his weak state, the man grabs Dean's hands. He starts muttering something Dean couldn't understand. Dean feels a strange sensation from his hands. The sensation spreads up this arms all around his body.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Dean thought with panic.

The man stops. He looked weaker than ever. He smiles warmly at the hunter.

"Continue my legacy Dean Winchester. Bring happiness to the children. Ensure that Christmas continues after my passing."

"What...What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"The man places his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You will know when the time comes. " The man let's go. "Farewell Dean."

The man suddenly glows gold .Dean quickly goes back and covers his eyes to avoid being blinded. The man glows brighter and brighter. Then he vanishes. The light dims down.

Dean removes his hands and looks at the spot where the man was. He was gone. Dean frowns and looks at his hands. They are clean, not covered in the man's blood. There was no blood on the ground either.

Dean's phone lights up .The battery is back up to hundred percent again.

 _Strange?_

The hunter looks round the area. There was nothing. He quickly checks himself over but he looked normal and he felt fine.

Now Dean felt really confused. He looks at the spot and his hands again. The hunter sighs.

 _Maybe I should have not drank that eggnog back at the diner._

Dean brushes off what just happened assuming the drink gave him a messed up hallucination and goes back into the car.

 _Better get back before another hallucination comes on._

Dean imagines himself driving then suddenly an elf pops up with candy canes singing Christmas songs in his face.

That thought made Dean cringe.

 _Don't jinx it Dean._

The older Winchester zooms off down the road.

What Dean didn't know was that this was beginning. There is much more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews :)**

 **There are a couple of characters from the movie that I am going to include but do not worry because as I said in the** **previous** **chapter you do not need to see the movie to understand this story :)**

 **Here is Chapter 2**

* * *

Deep in the snowy mountains of the North pole closed off to the rest of the world was a village. In the village was little houses, school and a play area. There was one building that was the biggest and most important out of them all.

Santa's Workshop.

This is this place where all the kids wishes comes true. Inside, it was massive. Machinery, workshops, art and design, mail, kitchen, the lounge it has everything in this magnificent place.

Working to make these wishes come true are Santa's little helpers also known as the elves. The elves look like children with pointed ears but they are way older than what their physical appearance shows. These lot are the ones who work all around the clock to get the toys made and ready for the big man to take with him on Christmas Eve. If there was no Elves, they would be no Christmas. That shows how much Santa depends on them.

There is one elf who is different to his colleagues. He was taller, looked like an adult unlike the others who looked around the age of 10. This elf also was different when it came to jobs. This elf is the Arch Elf. He is the one who ensures everything is running smoothly and one of Santa's closest advisers.

The Arch Elf walks around the factory with the clipboard pressed against his chest. His head goes left and right looking at everything that was going on. He paused when he saw two elves chattering and laughing.

"HEY." He yells. The two elves turn and look at him. The Arch Elf folds his arms "Less chattering more working. Now."

The two elves quickly nod and go back to their station. The Arch Elf sighs and makes notes. Another elf comes up from behind.

"Eh Bernard."

Bernard closes his eyes knowing who it was.

"What is it Curtis."

Curtis is second command. He works under Bernard. He to is Santa's closest adviser and a friend.

"I got to talk to you, privately."

Bernard opens his eyes and frowns not liking where this is going.

"Does it has to be now."

" Yes its urgent. "

The Arch Elf turns round and looks down at the elf.

"How urgent?"

"Very urgent."

Bernard sighs hoping this wasn't another one of Curtis's silly stories or an excuse to show off his new intention.

"Hey Judy."

The elf known as Judy comes up to her boss with a big smile.

"Yes sir?"

Bernard hands her the clipboard and pen.

"You are in charge on and watch them two over there already had to tell them to stop talking to each other."

Judy nods.

"Yes sir. I will not let you down sir."

She walks off. Bernard and Curtis walk out and head for the stables.

"Curtis why are you taking me here? We could have talked privately indoors."

"I got to show you."

"Show me what?"

They reached the stables. The reindeers are sat down attached to the sleigh. The animals looked sad, lost. Bernard frowned as he approached the sleigh.

"Hey what's up guys?" He asks .The reindeers look the other away. Bernard looks at the sleigh and notices a certain somebody was missing. "Where's Santa?"

Curtis looks at his boss pain in his eyes.

"Bernard."

He points in the sleigh. Bernard looks in. Inside the sleigh laid the iconic red coat, hat, belt and boots all folded up. Bernard's eyes widen feeling as though he has seen the most terrifying thing in his life.

"Oh my..." He backs away clearly shaken by what he has seen. "It can't be." He shakes his head. "Santa is...dead."

Curtis nods trying his best to control his emotions.

"Yeah, Santa is gone."

One of the reindeers let's out a cry. Bernard strokes the reindeer.

"I know Comet. I know you loved him didn't you. You were always the first one up when he came out to give you guys carrots."

The Arch Elf smiles at the memory.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to tell the others?"

Bernard let's go and looks at the other elf.

"I don't know. The news will send them in a frenzy. No toys will be made, we will be behind schedule, we won't be ready for Christmas Eve." The Arch Elf starts to panic. "The children will wake up on Christmas morning with no presents under the tree. The children will be heartbroken." He looks up at the sky. "CHRISTMAS IS RUINED."

"Can't someone else take over as Santa?"

Bernard stops.

"Yes." He scolded to himself. "Of course. Why am I panicking."

He goes to the sleigh and opens a compartment. He gets out a snow globe.

Curtis frowns.

"What is that going to do?"

Bernard smiles and raises the snow globe.

"This will tell us who the new Santa Claus is. It was agreed years ago that if something tragic happened to Santa, they must transfer their magic on to someone else. I think it has only been done...twice. It's rare. The big guy has a long life."

"What happened to the previous ones?"

"Umm I wasn't around then but umm the first one fell off the roof and the second one he choked on a mince-pie."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Ouch. Let's go we got to see who our new boss is. " They go to the big man's private study. "Has anyone followed?"

Curtis looks out and shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Close the door."

Curtis closes it. Bernard adjusts the snow globe on the podium. He presses a button. Light shoots out of the snow globe and forms a screen. On the screen was their former boss on the ground bleeding out. Kneeling next to him was a man who had his hands on the wound putting pressure on it.

 _"I ain't gonna let you die. "_ The man says.

Bernard looks at the man. Dread fills his face.

"Oh no. Don't let it be him."

Santa smiles.

 _"You Winchesters never give up. You especially Dean. Always helping others. Taking care of others, you rarely think for yourself. "_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _" I know everyone's name...I'm running out of time."_

Bernard shakes his head.

"He is not doing what I think he is doing."

Santa grabs Dean's hands and mutters something. Bernard 's mouth drops open.

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ The Arch Elf screamed in his mind.

Santa finishes and smiles.

 _"Continue my legacy Dean Winchester. Bring happiness to the children. Ensure that Christmas continues after my passing."_

 _"What...What are you talking about? I don't understand."_

 _"You will know when the time comes. Farewell Dean."_

The screen turns back into a ray of light and goes back into the snow globe. It went silent for a few moments. Curtis was the first to speak up.

"So Dean Winchester is our new boss."

Bernard stares his face blank. He mutters.

"What have you done?"

Curtis frowns at the Arch Elf.

"What's the problem?"

" Dean Winchester, is Santa Claus. A hunter is Santa Claus. "

"Hunter? "

Bernard picks up the snow globe.

"The big man couldn't go to every child. There was some who Santa had to keep away from. He had to keep away from hunters. "

"Why?"

"The kids from hunter families lost faith in Santa. They lost their childhood. They were never children. Santa also doesn't do hunter children because one time Santa went to a hunter family, he got caught by one of the kids. Kid aimed a gun at his face threatening to kill him. They didn't see Santa Claus. They refuse to believe it's him. All they see is a monster that needs to be killed. Luckily Santa got away. Barely. That's when the rule came out that hunters are excluded from Christmas. It's horrible thing to do but we had to do it to keep Santa safe. "

Curtis was amazed by this information.

 _How come I was never informed about this_

"Dean Winchester was one of them." Bernard continued. "A boy who grew up too fast. Had to be his brother's guardian because their dad most of the time was out hunting. It broke Santa's heart seeing how miserable their Christmas was but he couldn't do nothing about it. "

"Wow." Bernard raises his eyebrow. "In a not good way." Curtis adds.

"Yeah. It's a shame really Dean was a good boy. He and his brother Sam Winchester they been through a lot. Saved the world numerous times. Yet we couldn't even thank them. To the Winchesters, we are nothing but a myth. "

"That's all going to change right? Dean Winchester is now Santa."

" It's not going to be that simple. What Santa...The former Santa did was wrong but he was desperate he had to give someone the job and unfortunately a hunter was the last person he saw. I guess he had no choice. "

"Can't we just give the job to someone else. "

"No. The choice has been made." He sighs sadly . "There is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is help Dean..." He clears his throat. "I mean Santa get him ready for the big night. Because this man is a hunter, the process is going to take longer than usual. " He looks at his watch . "That process starts now."

Bernard walks to the door.

"Where you going? "

"Getting Santa." Bernard answers with an isn't it obvious look.

"What? Now?"

" Yes now. "

"What do I do?"

" Get everyone ready. Make sure they are on their best behaviour. We got to prove that we are the good guys and Dean...Santa can trust us. There is one thing I know about hunters they have trust issues." Bernard gestures to the door. "Don't just stand there, go."

" Yes sir. "

Curtis quickly leaves before the Arch Elf starts yelling at him again.

Bernard looks at the snow globe.

 _This_ _is going to be_ _an interesting Christmas._

* * *

Dean strips down leaving him in a T- shirt, boxer shorts and socks. He gets into bed. He snuggled down into his pillow. He goes to switch off his lamp. Suddenly a young man with pointed ears appear.

Dean's eyes widen.

"What the? "

Before he could react, the intruder leaps forward and covers the hunter's mouth. They both vanish.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes. what he saw was not his bedroom. In front of him was hundreds, thousands of little people with matching pointed ears smiling wide at him.

The hunter rubs his eyes but the scenery didn't change.

 _What the Hell? "_

"Where am I?"

He hears a couple of girls giggling.

"He is kinda cute." One says.

The other girl nods agreeing with her.

" He has a nice butt. "

Dean's eyes dart in all directions.

 _is this a dream? Am I dreaming?_

The guy who kidnapped Dean steps forward.

"Hi I'm Bernard."

Dean looks at Bernard.

 _That's the son of a bitch who was in my room._

For him to be able to get into the bunker and teleport out Dean assumed this man must not be human.

"What are you? What do you want from me?'

Dean felt something go on his shoulders. He looks. He is wearing a red coat.

 _What is going on?_

Bernard smiles.

"Congratulations. You are officially the new Santa Claus. "


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations you are officially the new Santa Claus."

Dean stares at him with disbelief. He wasn't even sure if he heard that correctly.

"What?"

" I know it's a lot for you to take in but do not worry with my help you will be settled and ready for Christmas Eve. "

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Santa Claus?"

"Santa Claus, St Nick, Kris Kringle, Noël, Father Christmas. You get the idea."

"New Santa Claus? "

"Yes and that is you. The big man chose you."

 _Big man?_

Dean shakes his head.

"There is no such thing as Santa? "

"Yeah there is. You were speaking to him earlier this evening."

Dean thought back to the man on the ground who vanished in mid air.

"The one who got shot?"

" Yes him. "

Dean looks at the ears.

"What you are the elves?"

"Yes. Everyone in this room is an elf apart from you of course you are Santa." Bernard says with a laugh.

 _Okay I really_ _must be_ _dreaming._ Dean thought.

"No it's not a dream." Bernard says reading the hunter 's expression. "It's all very real sir."

"Alright quit the crap what are you really? You work for Krampus."

" KRAMPUS " One of the elves scream.

They suddenly run around screaming with fear. Bernard shoots a glare at the older Winchester and grabs the microphone.

"KRAMPUS IS NOT HERE." The elves freeze like someone has pressed the pause button on the remote control. Dean becomes more confused than ever. Bernard takes a deep breath. "Why don't you all go back to work while I give Santa tour. "

"I'm not Santa."

"That sound good." The Arch Elf interrupts. The elves nod. "Great now back to work. Curtis will make sure you are working."

Curtis frowns.

"I thought I was with you and Santa."

" No you are staying here. "

 _Curtis will_ _make the situation_ _ten times worse._ He thought.

"But sir." Curtis gestures for Bernard to bend down. He does. Curtis whispers in the other elf's ear. "He is a hunter."

"I know but I can handle him." Bernard whispers back.

"Don't you want back up?"

Bernard snorted.

 _You back up? Please._

"Get out of here Curtis."

"I finished the chocolate sprayed guns I can go and get one."

"Curtis."

Bernard gives him the do as your told look.

Curtis sighs.

"Fine."

 _Why do I always get to miss out in the excitement._

"Santa. If you follow me. I will answer all your questions that you must be buzzing to ask."

Bernard goes down the steps and walks out the door. Dean wasn't sure if he should be killing anyone. No one looked like they are going to attack. Not yet anyway.

Sam. Sam is going to freak if he sees his brother is missing. Dean can't even say where he is. What is he going to say he is in the North pole. Sam would straight away not believe him. Dean can't believe it himself.

"There is no need to be afraid Santa" A voice says coming from below.

Dean looks down. A girl. From Dean's perspective looks like a little girl beams at him.

"I'm Judy. You mainly find me in the kitchen but sometimes I'm on the main floor. Oh and I make the best hot cocoa.

"Uh..."

She laughs.

"Santa loves hot cocoa. I will bring you one later."

"No thank you." Dean says unsure what else to say.

Again the elf laughs.

"Santa would never turn down a hot cocoa. It will be ready for you to drink as soon as your tour is finished."

 _Why is everyone calling me Santa? Do I look like freaking Santa?_

"HEY" Bernard yells from the door. "COME ON. TIME IS TICKING."

Dean decides to play along and hopes he is going to get some answers. At the moment he wanted to get a gun and shoot himself in the head just to end this madness.

The hunter follows the Arch Elf dragging the over-sized coat with him. Bernard smiles and greets each elf as he walks past them. The elves smile at Dean and greet him.

"Hello boss."

"You good Santa?"

"Santa is feeling as merry as ever." Bernard quickly answers before Dean says he is not Santa. He opens the door. "Your study Santa. Just in here."

Dean hesitates but walks in. There was nothing off about the room. It was a normal private study room only difference was that its full of Christmas decorations.

"Rule number one from the rule book." Bernard says as he closed the door. "Do not use the K word."

"What Krampus?"

"Yes that one." The Arch Elf says with a wince. "It scares the elves."

"Wait so does that mean Krampus is real?"

"He is locked up in his own Christmas Hell for eternity. We will be never seeing him again. Anyway..." He sits in a chair. "So Santa as you are aware it's nearly Christmas Eve, training needs to be done, toys need making and..."

"I am not Santa Claus."

The Arch Elf sighs dramatically.

"Do I really need to go through what I told you earlier."

"This is bullshit. None of this should be real. I'm not Santa. "

"He chose you."

"No." Dean shakes his head. "That man was not Santa. He can't be that was some dude dressed as the big guy." He sighs. "I'm really not drinking egg nog ever again."

"Dean." Bernard says the first time using the hunter's real name. "I told you. Its real."

Dean still refused to believe it.

"It's just a tale for kids. How the hell do you know my name. How did you know where I was?"

"I tracked Santa's magic. The magic that is now in you."

"Magic?" Dean checks himself over. "I don't feel any different." He glares. "You witches?"

 _I knew this was going_ _to be_ _complicated._ Bernard thought.

"Okay. Lets start over." Bernard stands up. "Santa Claus, Elves, Reindeers, everything that is related to Christmas, it's all real. The tradition of Santa going out on Christmas Eve that is true. Its been going for years even before you were born."

"How come there is the thing that the parents play Santa getting all the presents."

"Yes that happens but we add more to the tree. Parents buy so many presents they half the time forget what they brought. They usually don't find anything weird or suspicious. Christmas is about children. Children's beliefs is what keeps us going. Of course when they get older, their child beliefs fade away. Nothing we could about that. But like I said Christmas is about children. Lots of children are born every year. A child's belief in Christmas never goes completely. Seeing children wake up to presents, the smile on their faces." Bernard smiles. "Is the most treasured thing on this earth."

"How come I never got any presents." Dean says in a jokey manner but the Arch Elf wasnt stupid to see the hunter sounded quite hurt and confused.

Bernard frowns.

"Rule number two. Keep away from hunters."

Dean goes surprised.

"That's a rule."

Your mother and father were hunters. Wasn't so bad when it was just Mary. She gave it up to start a family. Santa was able to come the first few years but as soon as your father became a hunter after your mother's death and begun training you and later on your brother, the Christmas spirit you and your brother once had was gone. You lost your innocence, your childhood. It was too risky for Santa to come. Admit it what would your father do if he caught Santa?"

"Kill him." Dean answers with a frown.

Dean had to admit the elf had a valid point. If he and Sam woke up to presents that were certainly not from John they would be suspicious. John will probably not let his boys have presents. He will think his boys mainly Dean had stolen it.

"I'm really sorry Dean. You and Sam had a tough child hood. The big man was proud of you."

"For what?"

"For saving the world. We all are. I bet he was happy to see how grown you have become." He chuckles. "I got to say you were one goofy looking kid." Dean raises his eyebrow. Bernard scolded to himself. "Sorry. I broke a rule, not suppose to insult you. Sorry sir."

"That's not answering to why he chose me to be Santa."

The Arch Elf sighs.

"Santa can not go on forever. Someone does eventually have to take his place. It was agreed that if something tragic happened to Santa, they must transfer their magic on to someone else. If they don't, there will be no Santa and the magic could end up in the wrong hands."

"So Santa..." Dean still couldn't believe what he was saying. "He got shot and knew he was dying and I was the last person he saw so..."

"He transferred the magic on to you."

"Hang on. Aren't you not upset about what happened?"

"Losing the former Santa is very sad but we do not have time to grief. Grieving is to time consuming.'

"He got shot. Don't you wanna know who did it?"

"Santa would want us to move on. Christmas is important. He puts Christmas before himself. I hope to expect the same from you."

"What if I don't wanna do the job?"

"You have no say in this. You must respect the former Santa's wishes."

"I can't do it. I'm a hunter how is that gonna work."

"Its only one night Christmas Eve. You got 364 days of hunting whatever you hunt."

"I don't even look like the guy." He gestures to the coat. "Way too big for me."

"That ain't going to be a problem. Dean you are Santa whether you like it or not."

"I refuse." Dean glares at him. "Take this magic shit out of me and..."

"Ahem rule number 4. No bad language."

"Forget your damm rules. Listen here pointy ears. You are gonna send me back right now."

Bernard stares at him not showing any sign of fear. He opens the door.

"Lets meet your reindeers."

The Arch Elf slips out of the door. Dean growls with frustration.

 _Screw the_ _reindeers_ _. I'm getting out of here._

Dean goes out and walks fast down the hallway. He opens the double doors and steps outside. Dean shivers and wraps the over-sized coat around him. It was freezing.

"Ah you found the stable." Bernard calls out with a smirk.

Dean looks and sees the Arch Elf stroking one of the reindeers.

 _So much for getting away._

Dean looks at the reindeer.

"That's Dancer."

Dean's eyes widen when he realized what he said.

 _How the hell did I know that._

"Good so that part has kicked in." Bernard says. "Come and say hello. They have been waiting for you...Santa."

Dean folds his arms.

"Can you stop calling me that. I am not Santa. Can't you get that in your head of yours." Another reindeer raised his head and said something. Dean shakes his head. "No Comet. I am not Santa." Comet responses causing Dean to sigh. "Just because I'm wearing the coat that doesn't mean I'm him."

Bernard laughs. Dean frowns at him oblivious to what the elf was laughing at.

"What?"

"You know you are having a conversation with Comet."

"I am?"

Dean looks at the reindeer who had his head back making noises. Funny noises that the hunter assumed was laughing.

 _Holy crap_.

Bernard laughs and pats Dean on the back.

"I think you seen enough for today. Your work will start tomorrow. Come."

Dean flinched when the Arch Elf touched him. The elf should be lucky he didn't get knocked out. Dean glares at the laughing reindeers.

"Shut up."

The reindeers go silent obeying their master's wishes. Dean nods looking impressed by that. Bernard takes Dean to a grand bedroom. As soon as Dean saw the king sized bed he wanted to get into it.

 _Hate it. Hate it._ His inner voice spoke up.

Dean rolls his eyes pretending to not like it.

"My Baby is much better. The room is too...Christmasy."

"Umm hello you are Santa. Of course its going to have a Christmas theme."

Dean did not bother to even argue. He looks round the room catching a scent of cinnamon mixed with Vanilla. He sees the mug of hot cocoa on the bedside table. Dean picks it up and examines the liquid and mug.

"It's not poisonous." The Arch Elf says with a sigh. "You really think we would kill our own boss."

Dean shakes his head.

"No thanks."

"Oh come on. It's what Santa drinks. You really wanna break Judy's heart."

"I would rather have a beer." Dean mutters as he sips the hot steaming liquid.

Warmth goes through him. The hunter felt himself relax. His shoulders becoming less tense. That drink was the best thing he ever had. Definitely went up there with pie.

"Wow. That was..." Dean sits on the bed. "...something."

"Judy is a star." Bernard sits next to him. "Hunters like you should drink more of this stuff. It is the most effective way to relax. Whenever Santa gets stressed, hot coco is the answer."

Dean puts the mug down.

"I would be an awful Santa."

"Dean. We are gonna be here for you all the way. I promise."

"My brother."

"Dean. One step at a time. Now you need to sleep. The next few days, you are going through some major changes." The Arch Elf places two fingers on the hunter. "Good night Santa."

Dean drops back and hits the pillow. His eyes closed.

* * *

The alarm goes off its noise ringing out across the room, Dean stirs in his sleep. He reaches out and turns the alarm off.

The hunter let out a groan as he sits up. He frowned. He was back in the bunker.

 _Huh?_

He thought back to bizarre Santa experience. Dean doesn't remember being put back in his own room.

 _Unless it was all a dream._

Makes sense, alcohol can sometimes cause weird dreams. He didn't feel any different. The thought of it being a dream comforted the older Winchester.

 _As if I would be Santa. Me Santa._

Dean laughs it off and gets up.

 _Just a nightmare. A Christmas nightmare._

Dean gets out fresh clothing and takes a towel with him to the shower. He lets the hot water sooth him and clear his thoughts.

As he is washing his hair, a streak of his hair turns white as snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sits researching on his laptop. Dean walks in freshly dressed and clean.

"Hey. You found anything?"

"Uh yeah. I did find something." Dean comes and peers over his brother's shoulder. "Last night, teenager claims he and his little sister were attacked by gingerbread men."

Dean's eyebrows shoot up.

"Gingerbread men?"

"Uh huh. Apparently they were baking. When they went to take out the biscuits from the oven, they just...came alive and attacked them."

"What did they say run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man." Dean says.

Sam ignores his brother and continues reading.

"Charlie Simmons posted a video on Facebook. Showing the injuries the gingerbread men caused."

"Where are these little dudes now."

Sam shrugs.

"Dunno. Must be gone."

"Okay we gotta check that out. Get your bags and lets move out."

* * *

"Mr Simmons?" Sam says.

"Yes that is me?"

"Hi we are the local journalists. We saw your son's video on Facebook. We are here because we are very interested in doing an article about it."

Mr Simmons looks at each brother with disbelief.

"You joking?"

"We are serious."

Mr Simmons turns and glares up the stairs.

"CHARLIE. GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."

A boy about 15 runs down.

"Yes dad?"

"You know who these men are at the door?"

"Uh no."

"They are journalists. Who are interested in your gingerbread story."

"What really?"

"Yes."

Charlie smiles.

"That's great. Getting it in the newspaper will make more people aware."

"No."

The son frowns.

"What?"

"I said no" The dad looks at the Winchesters. "I'm not letting a couple of journalists publish something that is gonna make us look like a laughing stock."

"Mr Simmons."

"No." He says glaring at the younger hunter. "My son. What he posted on Facebook was bullshit."

"Dad. I swear to you I'm not lying. Katie saw it to."

"Katie. Didnt see nothing. You were just scaring the hell out of her. A sick prank."

"You got her into thinking that."

"Mr Simmons." Dean broke in. "How did your son get the cuts and bruises?"

"Oh what are you cops now? Hmm." He sighs. "I am sorry but this has been a waste of your time. Goodbye gentleman."

He shuts the door.

"That went rather well." Dean says with a sigh.

"The dad doesn't believe it. Question is, is the boy telling the truth."

"He was. I can see it in his face."

The brothers get into the car. The door opens and the teenager comes out. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks towards the car. He taps on the glass.

Dean rolls down the window.

"Charlie?"

"You believe me?"

"We are open-minded." Sam answers.

Charlie glances back at the house making sure his dad hasn't spot him. He gives the brothers a slip of paper with an address and time on it.

"Meet me in this diner. I'll tell you everything." Dean takes it surprised by how trusting this boy was being towards them. "Don't tell my mom or dad."

"We won't." Dean promises.

Charlie nods and quickly goes back to the house .

* * *

The Winchesters sit in the diner waiting for the boy to turn up. The waitress walks up to them swaying her hips side to side. She smiles. A flirtatious smile.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

Dean looks at her. A grin forms on his face.

"Double deluxe burger please with fries."

Sam sighs.

 _So not good for your health Dean._

"What about you?" The waitress asks the other Winchester.

" Salad and coffee please. "

"Anything else? " the waitress asks.

" Yes. Hot cocoa please. " Dean answers.

Sam frowns. Usually his brother would order coffee.

" Okie dokie sugar ." The waitress says with a wink.

She walks off. Dean eyes her ass his grin widens.

 _Damm_ _I would totally have her under my Christmas tree ._

"Hot cocoa huh?"

Dean shrugs.

"It's Christmas right."

Sam shakes his head. Charlie walks in with his skateboard under his arm. Sam looks and waves the boy over. Charlie comes and sits with them.

"You came." Dean says.

"Yeah. Wasn't easy."

" Want us to order you anything? " Sam asks.

"Na. I'm good."

The waitress places the food down.

"Enjoy gentlemen."

Dean finds a note sticking out from under the burger. He takes it out. It has a number on it followed by xoxo. Dean glances over at the waitress who was looking back at him with a smile.

"Dean"

Dean puts the note away and looks at Sam.

"Yeah"

Sam sighs knowing so well where his brother was going later.

 _Back to the case_

"So Charlie, tell me about these gingerbread men. "

"It started when mom and dad were going out for dinner. I had plans on going out but they made me stay with Katie. My younger sister. They kept nagging at me saying I should be spending time with Katie, do things with her .It's Christmas blah blah you get the idea. So I looked in the fridge and noticed we had the ingredients to make gingerbread. Katie was a bit unsure. She thought mom and dad will disapprove but I thought well they want me to something related to Christmas with her and Christmas biscuits is the perfect choice."

"So we made them." He continued. "Followed the recipe correctly then we put them in the oven to cook. Then I took them out, they all just leaped off the table and landed right on my face. I was panicking. I couldn't get them off. I called for Katie and she used a broom to whack them off my face."

"Did they break?" Dean asks.

"Yes they did. Only temporary."

"Come again?"

"The gingerbread men, their pieces formed back together. They were about to attack but this bell I don't what it was started ringing. The gingerbread men stopped. One of them looked right at me and Katie and said this Christmas he will rise."

"He will rise? Who will rise?"

"How the hell would I know."

"Then what happened?" Sam asks.

"They left. Mom and dad came back. Katie was in tears. I explained what happened but they didn't believe me."

"That's because you lie to them a lot." Dean says.

Charlie raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

"You lie about going out with your friends saying you are going down to the park but you are actually getting beer with a fake ID and hanging out with drug dealers."

Sam looks at his brother with a what the hell look.

Charlie quickly shakes his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. What was the name of the other boys umm...Liam, DJ and there is the top one oh yes Steven."

Charlie shoots up from his seat. His face pale and horrified.

"I should have not come here."

He grabs his skateboard and runs out of the diner.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What"

"That. What was that about?"

"I was just saying why the parents probably didn't believe him about the killer gingerbread men."

"Dean how did you even know them stuff?"

Dean frowns. He couldn't answer how he knew all that about one random child. He barely knew the kid.

"Umm...I saw him hanging out with boys when I went past in the car once. I heard their conversations like names etc." He lies. Sam frowns still bewildered by what he heard. "Guess it makes sense why the kid told us to go to a diner outside of town."

"But Dean. If this boy does do these things. How are you certain he was telling the truth back at the house. Maybe it was a side effect from the drugs?"

Dean shakes his head.

"I just know. He was even telling the truth now apart from when I opened my mouth. The incident was true he wasnt stoned."

"Uh..."

Sam couldn't think what to do next. What to say next. Dean demolishes his burger and fries and washes it down with the hot cocoa. He lets an ah and stands up.

"I'm gonna get another one to takeaway."

"For later?"

"No now for the drive."

Sam's mouth was close to dropping open as he saw his brother order more food.

 _I know Dean is a pig but_ _damm_

Dean smirks and gestures for his brother to come. They both sit in the car. Dean opens his burger and takes a huge bite out of it.

"Hmm"

"Uh okay. So what are we doing?" Sam asks breaking Dean's intimate moment with his food.

Dean swallows.

"What we always do. You research. I ask around."

 _In other words going to see the waitress and spending a passionate night in a motel_ Sam thought.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll ring you as soon as I find anything."

* * *

Dean and the waitress kiss and roll around in the motel bed. They clothes are hanging off the bed post. This went of for a while until the couple decide to break away allowing a moment to breathe.

"Wow." The woman says.

Dean laughs.

"Yeah. Wow."

"That was something."

"Yeah definitely."

The woman crawls on the bed. She crawls towards him ready to kiss him again but stops when she notices something strange.

"Oh"

"Something wrong?" Dean asks with a frown.

"Yeah. Your hair its...white."

"What? What are you talking about?"

The woman wraps the sheet around her and grabs her handbag. She gets out a compact mirror and gives it to him.

"See for yourself."

Dean takes it and looks. The mirror is tiny but he saw shades of white near his face.

 _What the hell?_

Dean quickly gets out of bed and grabs the dressing gown. He puts it on as he walks into the bathroom. As soon as he looked in the mirror, he gasped.

His dirty blondeish hair was replaced with snowy white hair. Dean runs his fingers along the short strands and checks his hands for white paint. No it is real, it is his real hair.

The last time Dean had white hair was when he was cursed as an old man.

 _Crap am I going down that path again?_

A man appears behind Dean. Dean jumps and turns round. He stops when he sees the familiar face.

"...Bernard?"

Bernard smiles.

"Hi Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

"No. Your not suppose to be real."

"Uh..." The Arch Elf looks down at himself "I look pretty real to me."

"No. All that last night was a dream."

"No it wasn't."

"I woke up in my bed."

"I sent you back to your bed. I wasn't suppose to pop by yet. Had to because you are at risk of exposing your transformation to a random citizen."

"What transformation?"

Bernard dramatically rolls eyes . Dean looks at his hair. His eyes widen with realization.

"Son of a bitch."

"Is everything okay in there." The woman yells from behind the door.

 _Crap. I forgot about her._

Dean looks at the Arch Elf. Now panicking.

"Fix this."

"I can't. Dean."

"You have to."

"Is someone in there with you?" The woman asks

"Uh..."

Bernard sighs.

 _What I have to do._

Bernard clears his throat and taps on the door.

"Everything is fine. Miranda."

Dean looks at the Arch Elf in shock. He was speaking. In his voice.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asks. "Your hair?"

"My hair? Oh right yes..." Bernard swings the door open and blows dust in the woman's face. "This never happened. He never turned up so you grabbed your bag and drove home."

The woman coughs. Dean pins Bernard to the wall.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I waited long enough." Miranda said her back to the men. "I say screw you mister."

She puts on her coat, grabs her bag and leaves.

Bernard nods.

"Good job she got changed while you were in the bathroom otherwise I would have ordered her to get dressed that would be something I would rather not look at. " Dean looks at the door where the woman left and looks back at the elf. Bernard laughs "I'm not saying she is ugly. She very attractive but me watching her dress, that's invading her privacy ."

"What was that you threw at her?"

"Amnesia dust."

"Amnesia dust?"

"Relax it's not harmful. They just forget what they just did. You could either leave them with a blank or like I did give them a fake memory .I gave her the memory that you sir never turned up."

"You know that basically just hurt her."

"Oh well. It was only going to be a one night stand. It wasn't like she was going to be Mrs Claus right?"

Claus part got Dean to think about his hair again. He lets Bernard go and shakes his head.

"What I'm going through is..."

"Yes we went through all this last night."

"I said to you no. I'm not doing this."

" I remember saying Dean you are Santa whether you like it or not. "

"Why did you send me back?"

"Brother. Couldn't have Sam getting worried."

" If he saw this. He is going to freak. "

"Yes. I would expect him to. Natural reaction. He will have to learn to adjust."

"No. Me and Sam. We will find a way to break this curse."

Bernard sighs .

"You are not going to get anywhere."

" We always find a way. "

"Dean. For once there is not a way. If you considering murder, you can kill us but if you do Christmas will be ruined. Being the big guy is not just for you, it's for the children. Whatever you do, it affects the children to. You doing activities such as this one with Miranda that causes me to stop my duties to come and fix your mess, that affects the time. When time gets wasted, no work gets done .When no work gets done, no toys get made. No toys means Christmas gets cancelled. No Christmas is a child's worst nightmare. It's everyone's worst nightmare even mine. So please Santa be responsible for now on."

" I didn't ask you to come. I am responsible. "

" The hunting needs to stop."

"Excuse me?"

"Step away from a few hunts just until Christmas is over. I know you are a brilliant hunter but when you are Santa...you won't be hunter material."

"I can't stop."

"I'm sure Sam can go out alone or go with another hunter just until your transformation is complete. Then I can come and take you to the North Pole and prepare you for the big night."

"No. This madness has to stop. I ain't gonna step back and let my brother go out on a hunt. I ain't getting on a sleigh."

"Yeah okay really no time to argue Dean. We all got to do things we don't like ."

Dean growls with frustration.

 _This guy will not listen._

"I thought it would be for the best if Sam found out about the Santa story from you because if I told him I would likely get the holy water, salt, silver all that stuff you hunters use. Sam listens to you so it makes sense if you tell him." Dean opens his mouth to argue. Bernard raises his finger "No time to argue Dean." He checks his watch "Okay. Tonight. We'll pretend it never happened. Being new you do tend to make mistakes but if you get yourself in something stupid or reckless again, you been warned what the consequences will be. I'm gonna go..."

 _Your not going anywhere_

Dean was about to get the Arch Elf by surprise but suddenly his phone rings.

"Answer it. I was leaving anyway. " Bernard says.

Dean sees his brother's name on the screen.

 _Sam must have found something._

"Uh Sam."

 _"Dean you gotta get over here like_ _right now_ _. "_

"Why? Something happened? "

 _"Yeah this little dude with ears and glasses turned up at the motel said he is looking for Santa and that I knew him."_

"What?"

Bernard pauses when he hears the conversation on the phone.

 _"I said I don't know Santa. "_ Sam continues. _He suddenly f_ _reaked_ _out saying I done something to Santa and he sprayed chocolate at me. "_

"Hang on did you say chocolate?"

 _" Yeah and jelly beans. I got him. Knocked him out. He is here tied up. "_

"Okay. I'm coming. Be right over."

The call ends and Dean puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Did you know about this huh? That one of your little merry men was gonna come and attack my brother."

"Merry men?" Bernard shakes his head. "No I did not. Did I hear ears and glasses ?"

"Yes. "

The Arch Elf runs his hand down his face.

"Curtis. Does he ever not listen. I told him to cover me while I was out and what does he do, the opposite. Why did he have to be second in command? That idiot always feels like he needs to be involved. This is going to take even more of my time. " He froze. "Oh no."

"What?"

" As Arch Elf I am able to teleport .Curtis cannot. So that means... " A loud bang come from the roof. Bernard sighs "He has borrowed one of the reindeers."

The two men look at each other before opening the door and running outside. Dean frowns at his change of clothing.

"How?"

" You couldn't come out in a dressing gown. You should thank me for the winter coat even got a hat to cover up the white hair. "

Dean grumbles as he touches his hat. He leaves it on only to cover up the hair. Bernard looks up at the roof.

"COMET." Comet looks down fear in his eyes. Bernard gives the reindeer a smile. "It's okay Comet. Curtis is going to be fine... " Comet shakes his head. "Curtis is not the problem?"

Comet nods.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

Suddenly, little figures start coming from behind the cars.

"There he is." One of the figures squeaked.

Dean looks where the voice came from. His eyes widen.

 _You gotta be kidding me._

A group of gingerbread men all stood in a line holding knives are looking at the hunter with a malicious smile. Bernard's eyes bug out by the sight.

"Are those gingerbread? Why are they evil looking?"

"So you are the little bastards that attacked the Simmons boy." Dean says.

The gingerbread men giggle.

"Yes. Now we are coming for you Santa."

Dean snorted.

"Oh really."

" Yes. There can only be one Santa who runs Christmas. That Santa is Krampus. "

Bernard goes pale.

"What?"

"Yes Krampus is rising. He is finally going to be free and have his revenge. He will wipe every last one of you out. "

"No he can't get out . He is locked up somewhere secure. "

"Oh... " The gingerbread man let out a low dangerous chuckle. "Not so secure anymore. The death of the last Santa's was let's say it unlocked the first key."

"The death of a Guardian."

"Ah ha. Now we just need the magic."

" The magic that's inside me? " Dean asks .

"Oh yes. We need to kill you and stop you from transferring the magic on to someone else."

Dean chuckles.

"Okay then. Show me what you... " Before Dean could finish his sentence, the gingerbread men all leap up and land on parts of the hunter's body.

"Santa." Bernard squeals.

The Arch Elf charges at his boss.

"Woo hoo."

Bernard turns around. The gingerbread man shoots. Rope shoots out and wraps round the Arch Elf from head to toe.

"Oh...candy canes. "

The Arch Elf falls on the ground and struggles to set himself free.

The gingerbread army pins Dean to the ground.

"Considering you guys are small, you definitely have muscle power. " The hunter says.

The one who spoke steps on to Dean's chest.

"Yes. We are a tough cookie."

"Tough biscuit you mean." Dean corrects him.

The gingerbread man raises his knife.

"You didn't want to be Santa. Now your wish is about to come true. "

Dean struggles against their grips. He glares at them.

"Go to hell."

They laughed.

"We already came out of the hell fire Dean. It's called an oven. Now Merry Christmas Santa. "

Comet looks down at the chaotic scene. Bernard is on the ground twisting and turning not getting anywhere with the ropes and Dean...Fear rose in Comet. His master is in danger .

Instincts to protect his master kicks in. Comet let's out a howl and jumps off the roof. He flies and head butts the gingerbread causing them to fall off and smash into pieces.

"GOOD BOY COMET." Bernard yells.

Dean blinks with amazement. He stands up and brushes the crumbs off him. Comet nuzzled into his master's chest. Dean backs away and glares at the reindeer.

"No" Comet lowers his head and frowns. Dean sighs. "Sorry. Thanks for..." He blushes becoming embarrassed.

Comet nods with understanding. Dean nods and smiles a little.

"Little help here." Bernard shouts out getting their attention. Dean unties the ropes. Bernard stands up and brushes himself down. "I'm never going to look at gingerbread the same way again. "

"What the hell was that about? Krampus? I thought you said he was gone for good."

" So did I."

"Now I'm a target?"

" Unfortunately yes. Do not worry as long as Krampus's minions don't have the magic, they can't let him out. "

"I gotta tell Sam."

Dean gets into the car.

"Wait!" Bernard squeals.

Dean rolls down the window.

"What?"

" I come with. I need to get Curtis. "

"Fine, get in but don't get any ideas."

"Okay. Uh...Comet you go home."

The reindeer nods. He runs down the road and suddenly goes up into the air. He flies towards the stars and vanishes.

Bernard gets into the back of the car. Dean drives off.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam says . "I don't know Santa. Santa is not even real."

"He is. Trust me Sam you him know very well. " Curtis says .

"Who is it?"

" I been trying to tell you but I ended up getting splashed with holy water or getting a cut by sliver. Surprised you haven't done the salt. I do like salt on fries especially. "

"What are you?" Sam asks.

"I told you an elf."

Sam shakes his head . The door knocks.

"Sam open up." Dean's voice comes through.

Sam keeps his hand on his gun as he answers the door. He relaxes slightly at the sight of his brother.

"Dean." He frowns at the man next to him. "Who is this?"

"Sam good to see you." Bernard says with a smile . He goes past the younger Winchester and charges up to the tied up elf. "Curtis you are in big trouble."

Curtis laughs nervously.

"Bernard. Fancy seeing you here. "

"Don't turn this into a joke Curtis. You disobeyed an order."

Curtis looks over and grins.

"Santa. I been looking for you. "

Dean winced at the name. Sam looks at the elf puzzled.

"Did you just call my brother Santa?"

"Uh yeah duh cuz that is his name."

"What?"

"Its true."

Sam frowns at his brother.

"True?"

Dean removes his hand revealing the white hair. Sam's eyes widen.

"That's only the start of it." Dean says.

"What? Dean what the hell is going on?"

Dean sighs.

"You wouldn't be believe this Sam but...I'm turning into Santa Claus."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?"

"Sam. Remember I told you Santa wasnt real. I was wrong. He is real. I uh accidentally got his job."

"Dean. Your not making any sense."

"I think he made sense." Curtis says.

"They are elves." Dean says.

"Thank you." Curtis says with a sigh of relief.

"What? Dean."

"I know it's a lot for you to take in Sam." Bernard says. "I will say your brother is not cursed, it is a gift."

 _I wouldn't say that._ Dean thought.

Sam becomes baffled by this information. He wasnt sure if he should be killing this so called elf or listen to his brother who has gone bat shit crazy.

"Let me explain." Dean says. He sits down and opens a bottle of beer. "I suggest you better get a beer to. You are gonna need it." Bernard sits down. Sam looks at him feeling uneasy. "It's okay Sam. He is with us."

"Cool. We are gonna reveal the big news?" Curtis says.

Bernard nods.

"We are." He sticks a mince pie in Curtis's mouth. "Your not."

Curtis glares and muffles a damm it behind the mince pie.

 _Can't have you making it worse as it already is._ The Arch Elf thought.

"Okay because we are on a timer. Days are running low. I think it will be for the best if I explain the current situation."

Dean nods and ensures his brother that everything is going to be fine and do nothing but listen to the Arch Elf.

Bernard smiles.

"Okay. Lets start on how your brother got the job."

* * *

"So. Santa is real. All this time." Sam says.

"Yes."

"He died and handed the job over to Dean?"

"Yes transferred the magic over him."

"What Dean is going through is a transformation. He is turning into Santa."

"Yes. You can't have the job if you don't look the part."

"There is elves, North pole, reindeers."

"Yeah saw it myself." Dean answers.

Sam furrows his eyebrows.

"When did you see that?"

"Last night. Pointy ears came to my room and teleported our asses to the place"

"What? Dean why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was a dream. Only realized it was real when my hair turned white and the elf pops up in my motel room."

"Don't worry. I didn't see the sexual activity." Bernard says.

"Dean." Sam shakes his head. "Dean this is insane."

"Your telling me."

"How we do know if this is not some sick joke. This could be a deadly curse."

"I can ensure you Sam it's not." Bernard says.

"How come we were never visited by him?"

"Because of what we are." Dean answers. He sighs "Santa wasn't allowed to go to hunters because in his eyes, we were not children, we lost our childhood when dad got us into hunting. What was the point of him coming to us, we didn't believe in him. Knowing us we would think its a monster or something. We were too corrupted for the Christmas spirit."

"Oh. I see."

"Don't blame yourselves." Bernard says.

"Of course its our fault. This fate crap caused us to have a messed up childhood. We couldn't have a normal childhood like the others kids. Yeah it sucks." Dean says feeling anger rise in him.

Bernard sighs.

"Dean. I get you and Sam were born with your life already planned out. You both didn't get a say in what you wanted to do. Yes I agree fate does suck but think of the good you have done for this world. You stopped the apocalypse. That's amazing. Santa was extremely proud of you both."

"We done bad to." Dean mutters under his breath.

"That's just being human." Bernard says with a smile. "You can't always do good things. Just like the kids. Not every child is good. There are some who have been bad so we do have to be stern and not give them presents."

"Don't say you give them coal."

"Yes Dean we give them coal. At least coal is better than Krampus..." He voice trails off. His eyes widen. "Oh candy canes I forgot about him."

"Krampus." Sam says. "His...real?"

"Yeah turns out the goat man with the Christmas coat is real." Dean says.

Curtis manages to spit out the mince pie.

"WAIT KRAMPUS IS HERE!"

Bernard stands up and groans with frustration.

"No Curtis but there is a risk he could come out. Us sitting here has wasted precious time. His minions could be doing something. Eating up a Christmas trees for all we know."

"OH WE ARE IN TROUBLE. THIS IS A DISASTER."

"Curtis."

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE. CHRISTMAS IS OFFICIALLY RUINED."

"CURTIS SHUT UP."

Curtis's mouth snaps shut. Fear remains in his eyes.

 _Stay calm Bernard. Stay_ _calm._ The Arch Elf tells himself.

"Krampus might be coming to town." Dean says. "For him to come out, he needs the magic that's in me."

"That means..."

"Yeah Sam. I'm the target. At the motel we got attacked by the gingerbread men."

"What the ones who Charlie described?"

"Yeah. They are working for him."

"Comet rescued us." Bernard adds.

"The reindeer?"

"That's right Sam the reindeer."

"Why does Krampus need the magic?"

"Bernard clears his throat.

"You see. Years ago. I mean years ago, Santa and Krampus ran Christmas together. Santa was in charge of the good kids. Krampus was in charge of the bad kids. Santa did what he always done making toys and giving them to the good children on Christmas Eve. However Krampus, he would go to the naughty ones and punish them. I don't mean a lump of coal I mean whipping the children."

"Are you serious? Santa allowed that." Dean says.

"It was the tradition. The idea was that the punishment will turn the child good. Next year they will move to the nice list."

"Did it work?" Sam asks.

"Yes. Krampus scared the children. Scared them so much they immediately changed their ways. The naughty children eventually moved to the nice list."

"Santa loves children. Naughty or not a child should not be whipped. That's torture." Dean says looking disgusted by what he is hearing.

Bernard sighs.

"One Christmas Eve, there was cases of children missing in various towns and cities all around the world. Strangest thing was the children that were missing they were from the naughty list. Turns out Krampus decided to kidnap the children, put them into his sack and take them straight down to Hell."

"He took them to Hell?" Sam says.

 _Damm_ _so those mythology websites are true_ Sam thought.

"Did you get them back?" Sam asks.

Bernard shakes his head.

"From what I was told, it was too late. The children's souls have already been tampered with. If we brought the children back, they will never be the same again. They would be broken, traumatized and oh I don't even want to imagine it. Also the demons refused to give the children back. Said deal was a deal.

"Krampus made a deal with the demons. Give demons children's souls. That's sick." Dean says.

"The case was serious. All the guardians had a meeting to discuss the matter."

"Who are the guardians?" Dean asks.

"Santa is one. The others are Cupid..."

"Cupid? Oh great." Dean says with an eye roll.

"He does represent Valentine Day."

"Every time he sees me, he wants a hug." Curtis says with a shudder. "Its horrible."

"Tell me about it."Dean says remembering the time he met Cupid.

"Its his way of greeting people. I don't mind hugs but his are..." Bernard cringes as well.

"We run and hide." Curtis says with a chuckle.

"Leave Santa on his own." Bernard says with a scowl "I may hate the hug but I put up with it because I don't want to leave Santa's side." The Arch Elf again let's out another scowl "Curtis you got me off topic."

" Sorry. "

"As I was saying. The guardians are Santa, Cupid, Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny..."

"Easter Bunny? You don't mean an actual rabbit? " Dean says .

"Uh yeah but I would highly recommend not getting on his bad side because the Easter bunny can seriously give you a kick up the...bottom. "

"Ass. "

"Yeah." Bernard says slightly uncomfortable with that term of language. "They had a meeting. They came to an agreement that Krampus 's status gets wiped. The magic that Dean is carrying it used to be shared by Santa and Krampus. It was spilt in half. The guardians ordered for the magical bond to be broken and all the magic goes to Santa . It happened, Krampus lost his position, Santa consumed Krampus's half of the power. Then Krampus got banished to the underworld. Locked up in a cage for eternity and to never come out. It was agreed that we never spoke of that monster. Elves nowadays, Krampus is a scary bed time story to them. That's why rule number one do not say Krampus you saw that it sends them in a panic. "

"Seems he is now getting out."

" Yes. A death of a guardian. Not an accident it has to a death that was done intentionally. The tooth fairy got killed obviously another one is in charge now but that wouldn't unlock a part of the cage. "

The Winchesters look at each other remembering a certain someone who said their first kill was the tooth fairy.

 _Garth_

"Santa is the one who has to get killed. " Bernard sighs heavily. "Can't believe I didn't look into his death. I knew he got shot but I pushed it to the side and moved on. I was too focused on getting everything ready for Christmas. I didn't even think how much trouble this death was going to cause. Because I didn't pay much attention, his minions have risen and are out there causing havoc. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Dean says. "You were just doing your job putting Christmas first. Plus you had me to deal with."

Bernard's eyes widen.

"We were too close tonight. Way too close. Dean your transformation is not complete but you have to come back with me. You will be safe in the North Pole. "

The Arch Elf goes to grab the hunter's arm. Dean steps back and raises his arms.

"I ain't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry but this isn't optional. "

"I said I'm not going anywhere. I gotta stay here and stop Krampus's little helpers."

"No. We can't have you in danger."

" I'm with my brother. We're hunters this is our job to stop things like this. "

"You are not a hunter. You are Santa Claus. When the transformation is complete you will be in no shape to fight."

"Of course he can fight." Sam says .

"Sam. Dean is a target. I know you both are there for each other but Sam you can't protect your brother from this. He needs more than a brother. He needs us. He needs as many people as possible. If Dean dies and Krampus rises, it's what I call the Christmas apocalypse. Curtis, D...Santa lets go. "

Dean had a thought.

"Wait. They are after me right? Instead of us going after them, we'll let them come to us. Lure them into a trap. "

"Dean. "

"Sam. It's the only way. We ain't got much time."

" Boss. That was gingerbread men, the next wave could be something worse. " Bernard says.

"We'll handle it." Dean says with a nod. "You go back. Keep everything under control. "

Bernard sighs with defeat.

"You are really not going to go."

" No. "

Bernard nods.

"You are the Winchesters. You are not the type of men that hide away. I guess I have to respect that. A hunter as Santa, I was expecting changes. I'm sorry I worry. We already just lost a Santa I don't want to lose another one."

" You won't. "

 _There is no point arguing about this._ Bernard thought.

"Okay. But if you need me, do not hesitate to call. Although Christmas is my priority Santa is my priority to. "

"Great so how do we contact you?" Sam asks.

"Only Santa can call me. " Bernard answers.

"How do I do that?" Dean asks.

"You will know." Bernard answered with a smile. "Curtis."

The Arch Elf unties Curtis . Curtis stands up and glares.

"Took you long enough. "

"Lucky I didn't leave you here." Bernard says.

He grabs the elf's arm.

"Hey take it easy."

Bernard ignores Curtis's whining and looks at the brothers.

"Are you sure this is the best plan."

"We're sure. "

"Okay. Well...I wish you both luck. I'll see you guys around. "

The two elves vanish.

Sam clears his throat.

"Well that was something. Hey Dean um... " he paused.

Dean frowns.

"What is it Sam?"

" Um I think you better go and look in the mirror. "

Dean rushes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. On his face is a long white beard.

The hunter's eyes widen.

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam hears the loud son of a bitch from the bathroom . He sighs.

 _I ain't gonna get used to this ._


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee. He groans and turns on to his side. On the table was the coffee with the hot steam waffling out of it.

"Your awake."

Dean looks across the bed and sees Sam cleaning the guns.

"Uh?"

Sam puts the gun down and looks at his brother.

"You fell asleep after your mini melt down."

"Melt down?"

"Yeah. You freaked out after you noticed the um..."

Sam gestures to his chin. Dean frowns and touches the area where his brother was gesturing to. His eyes widen as his fingers ran along the thick, white beard.

"Oh crap." The hunter jumps out of bed. "I forgot about this bloody thing." He scolded . "Why didn't you wake me up? Why did I go sleep with...this?"

" I don't know Dean. You were freaking out, I was still trying to process how bizarre this all is, you were going on and on then suddenly you fell on the bed and you just fell asleep. Never seen you out so quick. "

Dean sighs.

"Must be a side effect from this Santa crap."

"Really?"

" I guess the big guy needs a lot of rest. Christmas Eve he is out all night. " He notices how tired Sam looked. "Sam? Have you slept?"

"Uh...well?"

Dean pulled a face.

"Have you been watching me all night?"

"Uh...I did want to keep an eye on you."

"I thought Cas was bad."

Dean goes into the bathroom. Sam sighs.

"I had to stay up in case Krampus's monsters turned up. Someone had to be on watch."

"You could have woke me up." Dean yells from the bathroom.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Anything else you been doing while I asleep?"

"Uh yeah I called Cas. "

Dean peers round the door. His face covered in shaving foam.

"You did what?"

"He had to know Dean. To be honest I don't think he understood what I was talking about. I tried to explain him what happened? But..." Sam chuckles. "Something tells me he doesn't get the whole Christmas idea."

"He doesn't know who the hell Santa is?"

"He told me he doesn't remember a Santa being present at Jesus's birth."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Of course he will think that."

" He's coming down anyway and uh... are you shaving? "

"Uh yeah I ain't having no beard."

"Dean you know Santa does have a beard."

"Sam. The hair I can live with. The beard forget it."

He goes back into the bathroom. Sam had a thought.

"What about Christmas Eve?"

"What about it?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

A sigh comes from the other room.

"I ain't doing it. I am not getting on a damm sleigh. I am not flying in a sleigh. Once Krampus's pals been taking off, I'm getting out of this curse once and for all."

" Dean. It is nearly Christmas. "

Dean comes in now clean shaved. He shakes his head.

"I can't do it Sam. You really see me going out there and delivering presents."

"You got presents for me when we were children. They won't the best but...You didn't just be my brother at Christmas, you were also my Santa. " Dean stares touched by those words. Sam smiles "We know what your like with children."

"Sam."

"I seen you with children. You get on with them much better than I do." Dean smiles a little. Sam smirks. "Maybe you were born for this job."

The smile drops from Dean's face.

"Shut up."

Sam chuckles and points at the mug.

"You gonna drink that?" Dean picks up the mug. He sniffs it and frowns. Sam frowns. "What's wrong?"

" Nothing it's just...since all this started I don't seem to ever want coffee. "

Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously."

"Yeah. The only drink I want is a hot cocoa." He groans . "I know it's weird like I would happily eat a turkey and stuffing sandwich with a couple of mince pies. I could eat that now."

"I guess being Santa. It comes with Christmas cravings."

"Ya think." Sam takes the coffee and pours it down the toilet. Dean furrows his eyebrows. "What you doing?"

"Getting my brother a hot cocoa and a festive sandwich."

"Sam .It's fine."

Sam puts on his jacket and opens the door.

"Be right back. "

He steps out and closes the door. Although Dean is a wanted man at the moment, Sam knew Dean can handle himself. Plus Sam wanted to cheer his brother up. The young hunter knew that Dean must be finding this hard.

 _If it happened to me I wouldn't know what to do._

Sam decides to walk. The diner was only round the corner. He kept thinking about Dean. The hunter scolded to himself.

 _He is gonna be fine. I'm only gonna be quick. I'll be back before I know it. Everything_ _is going to be_ _just fine._

* * *

Dean has a quick wash and puts on a fresh pair of clothing. A rumble comes from his stomach. Demanding for food.

 _You better be quick Sam._

The hunter was about to sit down. A knock on the door causes him to stop.

"Sam?"

He goes to the door and looks through the key hole. A little girl stood at the door. Dean frowns and opens the door. The girl looks up at him and smiles wide.

Dean looks down at the kid.

"May I help you?"

"Hello Santa. " She giggles. "I can't believe it's you."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

The girl suddenly wraps her arms round him.

"I can't believe it's really you."

Dean tensed up.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Uh...Anastasia. "

He carefully gets the child to let go. The girl sequels with joy.

"You know my name you said my name."

"I did?"

He gulps.

 _Shit I did._

He looks at the beaming child and shakes his head.

"Sorry kiddo but..." He laughs . "I am not Santa."

Anastasia laughs.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You have the hair, rosy cheeks, the beard..."

"The beard? Uh no I do not have a beard."

Dean froze when he touches his chin. The beard. It was back.

 _How the hell is it back?_

"Listen kid. I really can't talk right now..."

"I been a good girl." She interrupts flashing a grin. "We all have?"

" We? "

Anastasia steps to the side. Standing near the Impala was a big group of children. They looked at Dean eagerly wanting to talk to him.

"Oh wow um..."

" We all came for you. To tell you what we want for Christmas. "

Dean steps outside and closes the door behind him. He gives the child a suspicious look.

"Is this a trap? You with him?" He bends forward and looks into the kid's eyes. "Is that the best you got goat man .Sending a group of kids. Nice try but I ain't buying it."

Anastasia frowns.

"Are you telling a joke Santa?"

Dean frowns.

"Pardon?"

"We knew you were here because we felt your Christmas spirit. The area has lightened up because you are here. "

"And there was a reindeer here last night." A boy shouts out. "We saw it fly through the sky ."

" Reindeer? "

Dean sighs.

 _Damm_ _it Comet._

Anastasia and another child takes Dean's arms and drags him up to the group.

"Let's start. Let's start." Anastasia squeals .

Dean leans on the front of the car wishing Sam can get his ass back here. He couldn't understand how these children knew who he was.

 _Maybe pointy ears will know._

"Santa." Anastasia does a pick me up gesture.

Dean without thinking picks her up and puts her on his lap.

"What would you like for Christmas sweetheart?" He asks with a big smile.

That was the question that started it off. After the girl gave her answer, Dean puts her down and picks up the next child and asks the same question. It went on and on and on. Dean was so involved with the children he didn't see a car pull up near the Impala.

The car door opens. A man with the familiar trench coat steps out. Castiel. His eyes are squinted as he focused on his surroundings. The angel spots a man leaning against the Impala with a child on his lap. He sees more children waiting in a line.

Castiel frowns. He can sense something from the man. Something that showed he was not human.

Question is who is he? Why is near the Winchesters's car? Who are the children?

Castiel approaches the bearded man.

"You!"

The bearded man looks up. His eyes widen looking alarmed.

"Cas?"

The angel pauses and glares at the stranger.

"What are you?"

" Cas... "

"Cas. Who is Cas?" A boy who is sitting on Dean's lap asks.

Dean looks at the child.

"What are you...wait did I just..." He swallows "Did I have you kids on my lap?"

" Yes. We told you what we wanted for Christmas. " Anastasia answers.

Dean puts the boy down.

 _I'm losing the plot. Now I'm starting to act like him._

"Answer the question. " Castiel says his voice stern .

"DEAN!"

Sam stands holding the bags and a cup with a WTF expression. Castiel frowns. As he looked at the man again, he starts to see familiar features behind the beard. The angel looks at the familiar green eyes.

"Dean?"

" Yeah Cas it's me. "

"Dean. Where the hell has these kids come from? " Sam asks.

"I don't know. They just turned up and told me a list of things they want for Christmas. Holly here wanted a pony. How do you fit a pony on to a sleigh. "

Sam shakes his head trying his best to not look freaked out. He goes up to the kids.

"Alright guys you had your time with...yeah. You gotta go now."

Dean nods .

"Yeah sorry guys but times up."

The children let out a groan but do as they are told.

"Bye Santa." The children say.

They run down the street muttering and whooping with joy that they met the real deal.

Dean sighs heavily.

"Sam I have no idea how these kids found me but one of them did say they felt my Christmas spirit. "

"Christmas spirit?"

" Don't ask. I was gonna call Bernard but I uh got held up. "

The hunter blushes slightly feeling embarrassed.

"Dean your beard ... it's back?"

"I know. I don't understand I shaved it off. How the hell did it grow back?"

" Must be part of the Santa thing. Santa has a beard. Maybe you can't get rid of it. "

"That's just awesome. The day just keeps getting better and better."

"Dean. What is going on?" Castiel asks who looked completely lost.

Dean looks at his friend.

" I'm turning into Santa Claus. You know the dude who delivers the presents on Christmas Eve. Flying reindeers, sleigh? "

Castiel becomes more puzzled than ever. Slowly starting to turn horrified.

Dean sighs.

"We're gonna need to explain to Cas the story of Christmas. I don't mean the story of Jesus. I mean the story of Santa Claus. Right Cas. "

"Yes that would be very helpful. "

Dean nods and takes the stuff from Sam.

"Before we do, I'm eating my breakfast and... " he sips the hot cocoa. He smiles. "...enjoy this beauty."

The hunter walks back into the motel with a spring to his feet.

Sam sighs.

 _Message for next time Sam. Don't leave your Santa brother on his own._


	8. Chapter 8

"Santa Claus. Is a man who flies on a sleigh on Christmas Eve and gives good children presents."

"Yeah."

Castiel frowned.

"He has elves."

"Uh huh."

"You are now the next Santa Claus?"

"Yeb."

"Should I be congratulating you?"

"No. This is going after the Krampus crap is dealt with."

"Krampus? The one who took the kids to hell?"

" Oh so you know Krampus. "

The angel nods.

"Cupid mentioned it once."

"You know Cupid is a guardian?" Sam says.

"I know Cupid was Valentine day what he did was none of my business. The angels didn't get involved with celebrations. That is probably why I didn't know Santa Claus. But I knew Krampus because of Hell."

"You see I am the key to Krampus getting a ticket out of Hell."

Castiel furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" The Winchesters explain everything Bernard told them. Castiel becomes alarmed. "We must get Dean out of here."

"No Cas. I want them to come. That's the only way we can stop them."

"No." Castiel shakes his head. "Dean you are turning into that." He points at the picture of the big guy from Sam's laptop. "You are not going to be able to fight."

"I can fight .What just because I have a beard that makes me weak." Dean says with a scowl. "Bobby had a beard."

"Dean. Your clothes are starting to pull on you." Sam says.

Dean had to admit his shirt does feel a bit tight on him. He had to loosen up his belt because it felt uncomfortable.

Sam raises his eyebrow. Dean groans.

"Okay so I put on a couple of pounds. Doesn't mean I can't fight."

"I don't know Dean."

"Sam what happened to last night saying I can fight no matter what shape I'm in."

The younger Winchester sighs.

"I been thinking about it I guess. That's why I called Cas for back up. I'm not being horrible Dean but..." Sam looks at the photo and frowns.

"It's alright Sam I get it." Dean says. The hunter and angel continue staring at the photo. Dean shuts the laptop and waves his arms at them. "Hey. Just because I'm turning into Santa that doesn't mean you should treat me differently. It's still me. I'm still the same Dean you have known for years. Please keep that in mind."

Sam shakes his head.

"Dean. I didn't mean..."

Dean raises his hand to stop him.

"Don't." He grabs the shaving foam. "I'm gonna try one more time."

" Dean it didn't work. "

"I'm gonna keep doing it until someone in the North Pole gets fed up and cuts the beard business all together. And I would do literally anything to get you guys to stop looking at me like that. "

"Like what?" Castiel asks.

Dean shakes his head not bothering to answer. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Sam sighs sadly and looks at the angel with a frown.

"He's hurting." Castiel says. "He is not liking this."

"Yeah I know but Bernard said we can't do nothing about it."

"Maybe we should look into it. I can ask around."

"Cas. We don't have much time. It's nearly Christmas Eve."

"Oh..."

"Yeah and it's not a curse Cas. It's not like the Mark of Cain. This is a job. Dean was at the wrong place. Wrong time."

"Yes he was. What's gonna happen on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know. Dean is refusing to do the job."

"Can't Dean give the job to someone else?"

"It's not that simple."

"It is hardly ever simple." Castiel says with a sigh.

Dean finishes the last of his shaving and turns on the taps ready to rinse. After washing off the foam, he picks up the towel and dries his face. He looks at the mirror. Instead of seeing his own reflection, he sees a goat like figure dressed in a dirty Christmas coat, big black belt that has faded and a hat that hung off the creature's horns.

"Krampus." Dean says his eyes widen.

Fire rises behind Krampus. He lets out a growl. The bathroom shook violently. Dean rushes to the door and turns the knob. He was locked in.

"SAM!" The hunter cried out.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice yells from the other side .

Dean bangs on the door.

"OPEN IT."

"I CAN'T. IT'S LOCKED. "

Krampus's eyes glow red. The earthquake continues. Then suddenly the mirror shatters the pieces of glass landing on the ground. The shaking stopped and the door opens .

"Dean" Sam comes in and sees his brother staring at the broken glass.

"What happened?" Castiel asks.

"Krampus." Dean answers.

"What? How?"

" He is sending a warning from the cage. " Castiel answers.

"He has the power to do that?" Dean says.

"You did say one lock is unlocked so that could give him some access to the outside world. " The angel suggests.

"What was he doing?" Sam asks.

"He was in the mirror and hell fire rose around him then the room shook,I couldn't get out then the mirror just..." He gestures to the pieces. "I dunno it broke on its own."

"This is not looking good." Sam says.

"I ain't gonna off to the North Pole, I'm staying put." Dean says reading his brother's thoughts.

"Dean."

Dean gives his brother the drop it look. Sam did although deep down he wasn't happy about it.

"Krampus made a deal with the demons correct?" Castiel says. Dean nods. "What if that deal still stands. The demons want more children souls. To do that they need to get Krampus out of the cage so... "

"So they could be the ones responsible for Santa's death." Dean says.

"Makes sense." Sam says. "Is it Crowley's doing?"

" Why would Crowley want children's souls. " Dean says.

"He is the King of Hell Dean."

" I don't think Crowley would go that far. "

"Oh yeah I forgot you both spent quality together." Sam says his tone sarcastic. "You know Crowley well now huh."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"I was a demon Sam remember. Me and Crowley are not friends."

" You were both buddies. You may know what Crowley wants for Christmas. Did you ever discuss it during your time together. " Sam teases.

"Really funny Sam."

The hunter was not going to admit out loud what the King of Hell wants. It disturbed Dean that he not only knows what people want but what supernatural creatures, demons and angels want to. Bringing the demon's mommy issues into the discussion will make the situation worse.

 _Hey Santa is not a family counsellor._

"Give Crowley a call. " Dean says.

Sam sighs.

"Fine."

He presses on to the demon's number.

* * *

Crowley sits on his throne bored by listening to the long lists of crossroad deals. At Christmas time, Hell was busy. People summon up crossroad demons to make deals on stuff they want for Christmas.

One of the demons joked that they are Santa Claus. They are fulfilling people's wishes from their Christmas list. Demons receive presents on Christmas day. Presents of souls whose time has come to an end and are ready to be tortured.

"Boy Santa has been filling up his sack up this year." The same demon joked. "We been busy. The deals are increasing, more toys are being made. " the demon laughs at his joke.

Crowley rolls his eyes finding the demon's humour lame. He looks at the deals.

 _What some people want amazes me._ The demon thought as he reads through.

His phone rings.

 _What now._

Crowley becomes amused when he sees moose on the screen. He answers it.

"Moose. Calling me to wish me a merry Christmas."

 _" Crowley we need to talk. "_

The demon sighs.

"You see moose I'm a bit busy at the moment. Count down to Christmas a King has things to do you know. "

 _"We wanna talk to you about_ _Krampus_ _. "_

Crowley frowns.

"Krampus? Why do you wanna talk about him? "

 _"He is close to being let out. "_

"What!"

 _" Yeah and we think your demons_ _are involved_ _. "_

"Sam" Crowley looks at his minions. He looks at his phone. "Not here. I'll be over in three...two...one." Suddenly the King is standing in front of the Winchesters and the angel. Crowley smiles. "Feathers." Castiel frowns. Crowley nods "Moose."

"Crowley. "

Crowley frowns when his eyes go into Dean.

"Who's the old dog?"

Dean goes back offended by that comment.

"Old dog? Do I look like a... " The hunter swears when he feels his beard again.

 _The stupid thing won't go away._ He thought angrily.

"Is that you Dean?" Crowley asks. His frown turning upwards into an amused expression.

"It's a long story." Sam says.

"Oh I got time."

The demon sits down and leans back making himself comfortable.

"I thought you were busy."

" It can wait. " Crowley answers eagerly wanting to know what the boys have got themselves into this time. "Why does Dean look like Santa Claus."

"Because he is turning into Santa Claus." Castiel answers.

Crowley straightens up in his seat.

"Pardon?"

"I'm turning into Santa. The real deal." Dean says not looking happy to share the news.

The demon raises his eyebrow becoming puzzled.

"I think I need a drink. Something tells me this is going to be a long story."


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley gulps down the bourbon as the Winchesters finish the story.

"Well Dean you have been a lot of things. This...this is new. " The demon pours himself another glass. "Actually this is insane."

"You telling me." Dean says.

"So. You going to do the Ho Ho Ho."

Dean frowns.

"No."

"Oh come on that's his line. "

"No. I already been through this with Sam and Cas. I'm not Santa. I just got his magic that's it."

" So you are not doing his rounds on Christmas Eve? " Dean shakes his head. "Oh well you are going to have a lot of kids upset on Christmas morning."

"Or in Hell." Castiel says.

Crowley puts his glass down and stands up.

"What happened to the previous Santa was nothing to do with me."

"How do we know you are not lying." Castiel says his eyebrows narrowed.

"Why would I let out someone who could take my throne. Hmm. Some demons saw Krampus as a king. He was providing children's souls. Imagine how pure that is. Demons love it."

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"I only torture souls that are from deals. They knew what was coming. You can't say I'm the bad guy in this case."

"Maybe one of your demons did it behind your back." Dean says. "Not everyone wants you king."

Crowley shakes his head.

"If they were releasing Krampus, I think I would know about it."

"Seems that you didn't." Sam says.

"Just because of that deal, that doesn't mean it's the demons. It could be the angels. "

"Why would the angels want Krampus out?" Castiel says .

"They wanted Lucifer out." Crowley says.

"Whoever started it they unlocked the first lock. Now Krampus's minions are out. If they get the magic from Dean, it's game over." Sam says.

"What do you expect me to?" Crowley says with a shrug.

"Get your demons to back off." Castiel warns.

Crowley rolls his eyes.

"Already told you feathers you can't accuse them without evidence. The big man got shot. My demons are not exactly gunslingers. "

"You don't wanna lose your throne. So I suggest looking into who killed Santa. Whoever killed him is still out there .They could be planning something big." Dean says.

Crowley sighs heavily.

"This is what it has come to .King of Hell playing Sherlock. Who killed Father Christmas? Life is really full of surprises."

"Cas you can watch him." Dean says.

Castiel looks at his friend.

"You want me to work with Crowley."

"Feathers. We all know you want to like good old times."

 _Great working with Crowley. That's all I need._ The angel thought.

"Me and Sam will look into cases that might be Krampus related..."

" Sorry to interrupt but you are going to go out looking like that. " the demon scoffs. "People are going to think you are moose's old man."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"I have my way of covering it up."

" Oh really like what? "

 **Later on.**

"This is a bad idea." Crowley says.

Dean finishes wrapping the scarf around his beard.

"No it will work."

It came out behind muffled behind the scarf.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Crowley." Sam says.

"What about you Cas?"

"Umm...You are very wrapped up Dean."

Dean looks at his reflection in the broken glass. The big bulky scarf wrapped around his face with a hat on top. The hunter sighs.

 _They are right I do look ridiculous._

Dean takes the scarf off.

"Maybe you could send one of your little helpers." The demon teases.

Dean grins.

"Yeah I could." He clears his throat. "Bernard...uh don't know if I'm doing this right but I kinda need you here like right now."

Nothing happened.

Crowley tries to hold in his laugh.

"What was that about?"

"Umm..." Dean blushes becoming embarrassed.

"You called?"

Sam jumps forward and turns around. Bernard takes a lollypop out of his mouth. He smiles at his boss.

"Santa. How may I be at your service?"

" That is a Christmas elf?" Castiel says.

Bernard looks at the angel.

"Castiel. Angel who raised Dean from Hell right?"

Dean cringed at the memory. Castiel nods.

"Yes that is me."

Bernard shakes the angel's hand.

"It's an honour to meet you. You must be so proud that Dean got the job as Santa. "

"Um..." Castiel shakes the Arch Elf's hand. "Guess you could say I'm...speechless."

Dean does a face palm. Bernard looks at Crowley.

"You are the King of Hell."

"One and only."

Bernard eyes the demon up and down.

"Would shake your hand but...I don't mix with demons. "

"That's a way to treat a king." The demon says clearly offended by the comment.

The Arch Elf lowers his hand and turns to his boss ignoring the demon.

"What is it you want Santa."

"Krampus. I saw him."

Bernard's eyes widen.

"What?" Dean points at the broken mirror. Bernard crouches down. He touches one of the pieces. He backs away. "It's hot. Hell hot." He stands up. "He is communicating to you from the cage."

" Yeah we gathered that. "

"This is not looking good."

" Bernard before you start blabbing. We got a plan. You are needed. "

Bernard folds his arms.

"What is that boss?"

"You are gonna keep an eye on Santa while I go out and look into cases that could be Krampus related. " Sam quickly says.

Both the hunter and the Arch Elf look at Sam with a frown.

"You called me to babysit." Bernard says.

"Sam that wasn't the plan." Dean says.

"Now it is. Dean. Crowley is right you can't come out. I can't leave you on your own."

" Sam. That moment with the kids... "

"Oh you had the children after you." Bernard says with a nod. "Children do know who Santa is. It's the Christmas spirit."

"It made me look like a right idiot." Dean says.

"No Santa it's sweet." Bernard says. "I wish I saw that."

Dean glares at his brother.

"Sam. I thought Bernard was going with you on my behalf so you wouldn't be alone. He is an elf. He knows what to look out for that could be Krampus's related."

"You need protection Dean. I can't investigate and stay with you at the same time. "

"Can we trust him? " Castiel asks.

"Of course you can." Bernard says. "I would never hurt Santa. He is my boss."

Dean nods.

"Yeah Cas you can."

Bernard sighs.

"I really cannot stay and watch Santa. I have the North Pole to run...I need to..."

" Okay let's go. " Sam quickly hurries out before his brother could argue.

Crowley smirks.

"Have fun polar bear."

Dean frowns.

"Polar bear?"

" You got the hair and beard colour. Now feathers. " Crowley grins. "We got a killer to catch."

"Yippee." Castiel says his tone sarcastic.

The demon places his hand on the angel's shoulder. They vanish. Bernard looks at his boss.

"I guess it's you and me now."

Dean sighs and sits on the bed.

"Get out of here Bernard."

"Without anyone here to protect you." He sits on the other bed. "I put Judy in charge I'm sure she can handle it. I would take you to the North Pole but... "

"I'm not going."

" Yeah. That's what I mean. " He sighs. "Wanna see sing some Christmas songs?" Dean gives him the really look. Bernard again sighs. "No. Okay. Guess we are sitting here quietly then. Doing nothing. Which will eventually drive me insane...argh sorry Santa I can't do this. " The Arch Elf stands up. "I don't sit around. It's not my thing. We elves like to work."

"Let's work then." Dean stands up.

Bernard frowns. "What are you doing?"

" I ain't sitting around doing nothing. " Dean grabs Sam's laptop and starts to research.

"Dean. I'm suppose to stay here and keep an eye on you. "

"Who is your boss?"

" You are but... "

"There you go. I say we are doing something. I may look awful but I can't just sit here." Both eyebrows raise. "Check it out a Christmas party in Portland."

Bernard looks at the screen.

"Party? Very likely will be targeted. It is a big event."

"I say we check it out."

"What? Santa I might be wrong."

"Bernard."

The Arch Elf sighs.

"I know I gotta follow your order. The car is gone so I guess I have to."

The Arch Elf places his fingers on Dean's head. They both are suddenly standing outside a big hall. Dean backs away and checks himself over. He shoots a glare at the other man.

"Could have given some warning."

"Sorry boss." Bernard gestures to the building. "This is it."

Dean looks at the security guards standing by the doors.

"You mind taking us inside?"

"Sure."

"This time with a warning."

Bernard sighs.

"Yes sir. Three two one." The Arch Elf touches his boss's shoulder. They both appear in the main hall. Bernard looks round at the Christmas decorations. "This is the place. Got to say they have put themselves out. Oh look at that Christmas tree."

Bernard walks through the crowd of guests wanting to see the tree up close .

"Excuse me."

Bernard stops and turns around. A woman with red hair tied up into a bun and wearing a long red dress smiles wide at him.

"You are new. Haven't seen you here before."

"Oh um I just arrived."

The woman takes a step towards him.

"Do you know the tango?" She asks.

"Tango. Salsa. Rumba. I know all the dances." Bernard answers.

"Shall we?" She holds her hand into his.

Bernard hesitates. He looks at the woman's seductive grin.

 _Oh why not._ He thought.

They hold hands and start dancing around the dance floor.

"BERNARD." Dean yells.

Dean brushes past people doing his best to not knock people out of the way. He pauses. His eyes bug out.

He sees Bernard dancing. That wasn't what horrified Dean. Bernard turns his dance partner around revealing the woman's face.

This woman wasn't just any other woman. It was Rowena Macleod.


	10. Chapter 10

"My. My you definitely know your dancing." Rowena says.

"You are not bad yourself." Bernard says with a smile.

They both turn around. Bernard grasps his dance partner's hands.

"Or maybe I should say you are a natural." He looks at his dance partner. Instead of the woman looking back at him, it was Dean.

 _Oh my._

"Santa." Bernard let's go and takes several steps back.

"Santa. Looks like an old geezer wearing clothes that are close to ripping. " The witch tilts her head. "I suppose he does have the pot belly."

Dean looks at his stomach.

 _God I hate this._

"Santa I can uh..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asks.

"I uh...got myself distracted. Rowena Macleod wanted to dance with me so I..." The Arch Elf pauses and slowly turns towards the witch realizing what he just done. "Oh sugar."

Rowena frowns.

"How do you know my name?"

"I just danced with the King of Hell's mother!" Bernard looks at his hands. "I need to wash my hands I just touched a witch."

"Hello." Rowena glares at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Rowena." Dean says.

Rowena looks at the hunter.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Dean looks at the guests that are fortunately distracted.

"We gotta talk. Somewhere private."

"Not until I know who you are?"

"Rowena Macleod you know Dean Winchester." Bernard says.

Rowena nods.

"Everyone knows the... WINCHESTERS." She says the last part in an over exaggerated voice.

"Yes. They do." Bernard says. "You see this man who you called an old geezer is Dean Winchester."

"What?"

Rowena looks at the bearded man trying to spot anything that looked familiar to her.

Dean sighs.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Rowena."

Rowena's eyes widen.

"Bloody Hell. Dean!" She shakes her head. "You got so old."

"Yeah no need to remind me Rowena."

"No. He still has his young skin. It's the beard and hair that makes him look old." Bernard explains. Dean gives him the really look. Bernard frowns. "I thought you would want me to explain."

"What happened to you?" Rowena asks. She gestures to the Arch Elf "Who is your friend?"

"We're not friends." Dean says. "He is someone I'm stuck with."

Bernard points to his ears.

"I'm an elf. He is my boss Santa."

" Santa? "

"Yes."

"You are an elf?"

" Yes"

"I thought the ears were a fancy dress costume. "

"No. They are real." Rowena pulls at the ears. Bernard slaps her hands away. "Do you mind? Now I got to wash my hands and ears. "

"Dear Lord. What have you Winchesters got yourselves into this time ?"

"It's complicated. What are you doing here?" Dean asks.

"Having fun. They had fruit punch. Already on my third helping." She furrows her eyebrows. "What are you doing here? Where is Samuel?"

"Sam is on a case. Cas is with Crowley."

"The angel? He is with Fergus? You got my son involved in this...I don't even know what this is."

"We haven't even told you the next part." Dean says.

"What is the next part? You adopted Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer?"

" Rudolph don't exist. " Bernard says.

"Rowena. We gotta take this somewhere else. I can't talk about it here." Dean says.

Rowena looks at the other men. They all had a woman by their side. The platters of food are running low.

"Fine." She says. "It's not like I'm going to be doing the jive "

" I know the jive. "

"Bernard." Dean snaps.

The Arch Elf scolded to himself.

"Getting myself distracted again. Apologizes sir. "

The three of them are about to leave but suddenly one of the guests drop their glass of wine and screams. Everyone turns around to see what the commotion is about.

"What's going on?" Dean asks his eyes darting all over the place.

Bernard's eyes widen.

"Tree."

The Christmas tree glows bright green. Tree branches sprout out of the tree. The branches turn into wooden arms and hands. The wooden arms slam down into the ground and starts to push itself up.

"OH MY GOD." A woman screams.

Bernard shakes his head.

"I do hate my gut feeling sometimes."

"What the hell? Is this you're doing?" Rowena asks.

"No. It's Krampus's doing." Bernard answers.

The witch looks at the Arch Elf with a WTF expression.

"Did you say Krampus?"

"Yes. He is not friendly. He is an evil monster. "

"I know what he is but how is this his doing?"

"That is what the next part was." Dean says.

The Christmas tree pushes itself out of the pot. More branches sprout out this time turning into legs.

"I think we should get out of here. " Bernard says panic rising in his voice.

Dean shakes his head.

"No we're not."

" I'm going. " Rowena says. "This is not my problem."

The doors slam shut. The guests try to open the doors but it stays locked.

"WE'RE TRAPPED." A man screams.

The Christmas tree looks round the room. One person had gold dust spinning around him. The Christmas tree locks on to this person.

"It's looking right at us. " Rowena says.

"Because it wants me. " Dean says.

The Christmas yanks off two of its baubles and throws them.

"LOOK OUT!"

The guests go down to the ground. Dean goes behind the table. Rowena goes eye wide. Her body freezes in stock. Bernard lunges and brings the witch down with him. The baubles hit the wall and smash into pieces.

Rowena looks at the Arch Elf who was laying on top of her.

"Get off me."

" Sorry. "

Bernard rolls off her. Rowena goes on to her knees. She frowns at him.

"You saved me?"

Bernard shrugs.

"I couldn't let you get hit. "

Rowena stands up and brushes her dress down.

"Guess you are going to have a shower. You touched all of me now."

Bernard grins.

"I'll let you off. Only because I like your fragrance you are wearing. Reminds me of the summer. I rarely get to experience summer."

Rowena smiles liking the compliment.

" BERNARD. " Dean yells.

 _God how many times do I have to get this guy's attention?_

Bernard scrambles to his feet.

"Coming sir. "

Another bauble gets thrown. Rowena covers her head.

"Jesus Christ." She mutters under her breath.

"Rowena." Dean grabs her dress and pulls her down behind the table.

The witch turns and glares at him.

"You have no right to pull me like that you fat slob."

Dean rolls his eyes at the lame insult.

"What are we going to do?" Bernard asks. "How we do stop a tree?"

" You don't have any ideas? " Rowena says looking surprised.

"No. Not really because I'm pretty much freaking out right now."

" Rowena. Any spell to stop it? " Dean asks.

The witch rolls her eyes.

"I got to sort out your mess. "

"It would be great if you did." Bernard says with a nervous smile.

"In front of all these people."

" I can get them to forget. "

Bernard gets out a little Christmas present.

"Once the tree has been defeated. I'll throw this. It will go bang. Everyone apart from us will forget what just happened. "

Rowena eyes up the Arch Elf. She nods.

"Not bad."

"Alright. Can you do that like right now." Dean orders.

The Christmas tree tosses one of the guests into the giant chocolate fountain. Rowena comes out of his hiding spot. She raises her hand.

"Ignis."

Fire bursts out of the ground and spreads up the tree. The Christmas tree goes down on to the ground squealing in pain. The fire alarm goes off and the water sprays come on. The water puts the fire out. The Christmas tree stands up burnt but still strong.

 _Bollocks._ She thought.

"Glacies." She chants.

The water turns into ice. The ice spreads and covers the tree. The witch chuckles.

 _Take that you bastard._

The ice breaks and falls on to the ground.

"Oh come on." Dean says.

Rowena gulps.

 _Think. Think._

She goes to do another spell. The Christmas tree swipes its long arm and sends the witch into the wall.

"Rowena." Bernard shoots up from the table. He glares at the tree. "That's not how you treat a lady." The Christmas tree growls. Bernard laughs nervously. "Never mind." He goes back into hiding again.

Dean gets out his gun.

"That's it."

He steps out and starts shooting at the tree. Each bullet bounces off. The hunter kept trying until he was out of bullets.

 _Shit._

Dean drops his gun and looks in his pocket for a knife. He gets out a toy hammer.

"What the?" Dean frowns at the toy.

"Yeah should have told you about that." Bernard shouts out.

Dean looks in his other pocket. He gets out a toy helicopter and its remote control.

"Seriously."

The Christmas tree swipes. Dean ducks and hits the tree with the toy hammer. A few baubles fall off and smash on to the ground. This infuriated the tree.

Dean laughs nervously and backs away.

"Uh sorry um tree."

He looks up at the tree topper. The star shone bright with a green glow.

 _That's what is keeping the tree alive._

The tree stomps sending everyone off its feet. Dean scrambles away and goes up against the wall. He sees the remote control is still in his hands.

 _I can't believe I'm gonna do this._

Dean presses the button. The helicopter comes to life and flies upwards. The Christmas tree swipes at the toy. Dean moves it to the left missing the tree my inches.

This gave Dean an idea.

The hunter moves the helicopter left, right, up and down. The tree misses every time. Dean starts moving the helicopter towards the fountain. The tree followed wanting to break the little nuisance.

 _One more move._

The Christmas tree swipes. The helicopter goes backwards. The tree growls and charges at it. The tree suddenly loses its footing and falls into the chocolate fountain.

The star flies off and lands by Bernard's feet.

"BERNARD DESTROY IT." Dean screams over the panic.

"Oh." The Arch Elf stands up. "Destroy it did you say?"

"YES!"

"Got it sir."

Then crash.

Bernard stomps on to the star and keeps doing it until cracks started to form. The star breaks in half.

The Christmas Tree screams as it glowed green. Then it slumped back and the light dims down. Dean checks the tree over. He nods.

"Just a normal tree now."

Bernard goes over to the witch.

"Rowena."

The witch's eyes flutter open. She looks at the Arch Elf.

"Is it over?" She asks.

Bernard nods.

"Yes Santa took care of it. I got to say he was amazing out there."

Rowena groans as she sits up.

"You come to help me up?" She says with a slight tease in her voice.

"Yes."

Bernard takes her hand and carefully helps her up. Rowena quickly let's go.

"You know I was joking."

He smiles. "Its manners to help a lady up."

The witch raises her eyebrow.

"Where has this change of behavior come from?"

"Um."

Bernard blushes bright pink. Rowena chuckles.

"Even your ears have gone pink."

Bernard touches his ears. He goes from pink to red.

"Uh Santa."

The Arch Elf runs off. The witch laughs.

 _He is cute when he_ _is embarrassed_ _._

"Are you okay?" Bernard asks his boss.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean answers with a nod.

"I got to say boss that was awesome. Never seen Santa so...action packed."

Dean smiles. He had to admit he was awesome out there. The guests start muttering and pointing at the tree.

Bernard glances over and laughs.

"Oh yeah almost forgot." He gets out the tiny present. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE"

He throws the present. It explodes as soon as it hits the ground. Gold dust sprays everywhere. The guests become puzzled and start frowning at the state of the room.

"What happened?" One asked.

"I don't know." Another one answered.

The fire engines pull up outside.

"They will think its just a fire." Bernard says to his boss.

Dean nods.

"Good. Now we gotta get out of here."

The Arch Elf sighs with relief.

"That is an order that for once I agree with."

"Bring Rowena." Dean orders.

Bernard frowns.

"Why?"

"She is now involved and she is a witch we might need her. "

"Sir?"

"Problem?"

Bernard quickly shakes his head.

"N...N...No sir. No problem at all."

Rowena walks up to the pair.

"I guess I'm not safe anymore " she says.

"No you're not." Dean answers.

The witch sighs.

"Can't seem to get away from you Winchesters."

"Motel?" Bernard suggests. Dean nods. "Okay." The Arch Elf touches them both.

Seconds later they are in the motel room.

Rowena backs away in shock.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"In a motel." Dean answers his tone sarcastic.

"A crappy motel." She corrects him.

The door opens. Sam walks in.

"Couldn't find anything Dean." He says. The younger hunter takes off his jacket. "I thought I did find something but turns out the toys coming to life in a toy store was someone doing a prank." Sam sighs. "Heard from Cas or Crowley?"

"Uh Sam." Dean says.

"What Dean."

"Hello Samuel."

Sam looks to his left. He frowns.

"Rowena. What you doing here?"

"Ask your brother or should I say Santa Claus."

Sam sighs.

"Dean."

"You actually missed out a lot. Your brother took down a Christmas tree." Bernard says.

"Christmas tree? What? Dean I told you to stay here. What you been doing?"

"Sam what happened was that..." The phone rings. Dean raises his finger to his brother to say hang on. He gets out his phone and answers it. "Hey Cas."

 _"Dean._ "

 _"Hello polar bear."_

Dean can imagine Castiel giving Crowley a glare for interrupting. The hunter puts the call on loud-speaker.

"Everything alright Cas?"

" _Dean. We found something that_ _is linked_ _to Santa's death. It's not demons."_

 _"I told you."_ Crowley says in the background.

 _"It is something else. Something known as The Spirit of Winter."_

"Did he just say the Spirit of Winter?" Bernard says.

"Yeah he did." Dean says.

"You know what it is?" Sam asks.

The Arch Elf nods.

"Yes. The Spirit of Winter. That's Jack Frost."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. I failed to get this story done by the end of the month. I know Christmas is over but I will still continue this. Get the story finished. :)**

* * *

 **Earlier**

"So this is the place where Santa got shot?" Crowley asks.

"That's what Sam and Dean told me." Castiel answers as he surveys his surroundings. "I don't see no sulfur."

"That's because my demons are not involved." Crowley said with a dramatic sigh.

"Its been a few days. The evidence could have been cleared up." The angel stands up. "I think we should talk to your demons."

"I think. We should interview the neighbours. People who were in the area the night Santa got killed."

"Right. So you are planning on knocking on every door on this street. " Cas raised his eyebrow. "Time we get answers Krampus will be out and Christmas will be over."

"Then I suggest we better get moving." The demon said ignoring the angel's sarcasm.

The demon goes off to the first door.

Cas sighs.

 _This is going to take a while._

* * *

"I told you it would be a waste of time." Cas says.

"Christmas sucks you in so much you don't know what the hell is going on around you." Crowley says.

"Now you say that after we interviewed the neighbours."

"We didn't interview everyone. Most of them slammed the door in our faces. Must have been the name. Agent Grinch."

The demon chuckles as the pair walk to the last door.

"What's wrong with Grinch?"

"Oh...nothing." Crowley smirks and knocks on the door.

The door opens revealing a middle-aged man with a scruffy beard and hair that looked as though it hasn't been washed for days. He held a beer bottle by his side.

"Yes?" He says. His words slurred.

"Someone is pissed." Crowley whispered to the angel.

Cas gets out a fake FBI badge.

"Hi. I'm Agent Grinch this is my partner Agent Halls."

"Deck the Halls." Crowley says with a wink

"We would like to ask some questions regarding a couple of nights ago." Cas says.

The man looks back and forth at the angel and demon. He quickly turns round and runs inside.

Crowley raises his eyebrow.

"Guilty."

The man rushes into the kitchen. He goes to swing the door open. The demon and the angel appear in front of him.

"Ah."

The man goes back and slips on a cloth. He falls backwards and hits his head on the ground. Cas and Crowley hover over the man.

"Is he out cold?" Crowley asks.

"Um..."

Cas leans down to have a closer look .

The man's eyes open. His eyes widen when he sees Cas right near his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." The man screams. He starts scrambling away from them. "I'M INNOCENT."

"Oh really." The man pauses and looks over his shoulder. Crowley folds his arms. "If you are innocent, why did you run?"

"Because you will not believe me." The man answered.

Cas frowns.

"Why would we not believe you?"

The man stands up. His legs shaking with fear.

"Because the killer was wearing my face."

"What do you mean? What someone looked like you?" Crowley asks.

The man shakes his head.

"No." He swallows. "I...I think I was possessed." Cas glares at the demon. Crowley gives the oh come on look. "See." The man looks at them both. "You think I'm crazy."

Cas shakes his head.

"No. We don't. We believe you."

"You...do?"

"Oh yes." Crowley gets the man to sit down. "I guess you could say we are very open-minded."

Cas sits opposite.

"Tell us everything." He says.

"Um...everything?"

"Yes from the start to the finish." Crowley sit next to the man in case he decided to run again.

"Um...well...I was watching T.V. Then the room went really cold. So cold, I can see the frost come out of my mouth. I didn't have the windows open. Then a mist zoomed past me. It circled round me. I went to move to go and put the fire on but...I couldn't move. I was stuck."

"You couldn't move at all?" Cas says.

"No. Couldn't even batter an eye lid. The mist shot up and went into my mouth. I experienced the most strangest feeling, I was cold but...it felt like an insides were freezing up. My eyes." The man glances at the mirror but quickly looks away afraid of what he might see. "They were white."

Again Cas gives Crowley another glare.

 _Don't look at me Cassie. White eyed demons that I know are dead._ The demon thought.

"I heard my voice. I felt my lips move but I wasn't controlling it. What came out of my mouth. I swear I did not say it."

"What was it?" Cas asks.

"The Spirit of Winter will rise and Santa will fall."

"Do you know what It meant?"

"No. I had no idea what was going on. Then I moved. But it wasn't me walking. Whatever was controlling my body it knew where my rifle was. They got it out under my bed. They got the bullets from the drawers and loaded my rifle. We went outside into the garden. My rifle got aimed upwards Towards the sky. I was panicking. I didn't know what this...thing inside me was gonna shoot. I heard myself speak again. Rest in Peace Santa Claus. Then...bang."

"Do you know what this thing shot?"

"No. Something tells me it wasn't a bird.I heard a scream sounded like a man. As soon as it got shot, the cold, misty air went out of me and soared into the sky. I had control again. My eyes returned to normal."

"Did you go and look what it shot?" Crowley asks.

"After what happened! I was too in shock to call the police. So...I dropped the rifle and went straight to my bedroom. I been trying to tell myself for days what happened wasn't real but...I can't accept it. I know too well it was real. It was the most scariest thing I ever experienced."

"That explains the booze." The demon says noticing the bottles piled up in the bin.

"I wanted to forget. But I can't." Tears form in the man's eyes. "I don't put on the fire anymore because I can't feel it. I just feel so cold now. I just want this all to go away." The man drops down and sobs uncontrollably. "An innocent life died in my hands! My rifle. I couldn't do nothing to stop it."

Cas gives the man a sympathetic look.

"Sir." The man looks up. His eyes glistened, fat drops of tears rolling down his face. "Is that all you remember."

"Yes. Burned in my brain."

Cas places his fingers on the man's head.

"What you doing?" Crowley asks.

"He doesnt deserve this." Cas answers. "Its hurting him. I'm gonna remove the memory."

The angel's eyes glow. The man's head snaps back. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

"What are the hell are you doing?" The demon stands up.

"This is not me." Cas answers.

Ice starts to spread up the angel's hand. Cas quickly let's go and stands up. Both the angel and demon's eyes widen as the ice spreads around the man's body. The man lets out one last scream before the ice spreads through his tongue and mouth and lastly his face.

Both Cas and Crowley turn towards each other.

"Before you say anything, no this is not a demon's doing." Crowley says.

Cas reaches out and touches the frozen man.

"He's solid ice." Cas let's go. "I must have triggered something when I touched him."

"Well done Agent Grinch." The demon said with a roll eye. "What the hell are we going to do with a life-size popsicle."

"Um...We gotta tell Sam and Dean."

* * *

"Jack Frost. He's real." Dean says.

"Yes. He does exist. He's alive." Bernard says. "He is the Spirit of Winter. He comes out every Winter to..." He gestures outside. "...well the weather reveals it all."

"Is he a Guardian?" Sam asks.

Bernard shakes his head.

"No. The Guardians feel he does not deserve to be one. He is reckless, rude, sly... Jack Frost, he is so cold he does not care about anyone. His heart is as cold as his powers." His eyes widen. "Did I hear that right? He is linked to Santa's death."

 _"Yes."_ Crowley says.

"But. He got shot. Jack Frost wouldn't shoot. He would more likely freeze someone to death."

 _"A man_ _was possessed_ _._ " Cas explains. _"Said mist went into his body. Took complete control over him._

"He possessed someone!" Bernard says.

"He can do that?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

 _"The man had a rifle. Went into the garden and shot upwards towards the sky. He said he heard someone scream."_ Crowley adds.

"He made it look like a death caused by a human." Bernard says. "If he used his powers, the Guardians would know and they would punish him." The Arch Elf covers his mouth. "Oh my marshmallows. Jack Frost killed Santa. I knew he didn't like Santa but I didn't think he would go that far."

"Why would he do that?" Sam asks. "Does he not know about Krampus?"

"Oh he knows. Everyone knows."

"Do you think they are connected?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." Bernard runs his fingers along his hair. "Could this get any worse than it already is."

"Yeah it can."

Everyone spins round. Crowley and Cas both hold the frozen man in their arms.

"Cas touched him to remove his memories but uh...this happened."

The man gets dumped on to the bed.

Bernard's eyes go wide as saucers as he approached the body. He touches it.

"He's dead. The heart is frozen. It can't be fixed." The Arch Elf let's go. "When Jack Frost possess people. It leads to things like this. So the Guardians banned it. Clearly Jack has ignored the rule."

"Fergus."

Crowley looks round surprised. He frowns at the witch.

"Mother what you doing here?"

"I just had a bloody fight with a Christmas Tree."

"Christmas tree?" Cas said with the same matching frown.

"Long story." Dean interrupts.

 _I don't want these two starting on each other._ The hunter thought.

"I wasn't planning on doing this so soon." Bernard says.

"What?" Dean asks.

Bernard looks at his boss.

"You are going to have to meet the Guardians."


	12. Chapter 12

"No I'm not going."

"Dean."

"Not without my brother."

"Boss, he is not a guardian. He cannot be present at the meeting."

"Yet you can."

"I'm your closest advisor."

"So is Sam. He's close to me. He's family. Cas is family to."

Crowley raises his hand.

"And me?"

Dean turns his back to him and continues begging the Arch Elf. The demon's smile drops.

"Ouch." Rowena says

"They are coming." Dean folds his arms. "Thought you had to do anything I say?"

"This is not your choice. This is a guardian meeting. You can't bring your guys with you."

"Fine." Dean sits on the bed. "We'll let Christmas be ruined."

"Dean."

Dean gives his brother a play along look.

 _Wait for it. Bernard will change his mind._

Bernard sighs.

"Alright. If Mother Nature wants your friends and brother out. They got to stay out. Mother Nature is the head guardian. Oh and um...we need to take the body."

The body rises in the air and goes into a body bag. Then the bag shrinks down to Lego size. Bernard picks the tiny bag up.

"There we are." He places it in his pocket. He frowns at the others reactions. "What, saves carrying it. Useful when it comes to carrying luggage for the Summer."

"Santa goes on Holiday?" Dean says.

Bernard smirks and gets out a hand-held mirror. He places it on the ground.

"What are you doing with that?" Sam asks.

"Our way in, to the guardian hall."

"How do we fit in that?" Dean asks.

Bernard quickly mutters something under his breath. The mirror glows red and suddenly grows into a full size mirror. Then it dims down and returns to normal.

"Is that it?" Crowley says looking disappointed.

"No that is not it." Bernard answered with an eye roll. He points at the mirror. "Look."

They all crowd round the mirror. In the mirror was a magnificent golden palace with golden steps that lead to the large double doors.

In the front, the garden is split into four sections.

The first part is bright green grass, a range of flowers, rabbits, butterflies, birds tweeting in harmony adding to the soothing atmosphere and a rainbow.

The second part is golden sand, a few sandcastle, a mini ocean with fish jumping out of it and deck chairs.

The third part was full of leaves colours brown, red and yellow scattered across the ground, acorns, and squirrels climbing up and down the trees.

The final part was covered in snow and ice. On the ice rink was some children wrapped up in scarfs, gloves and coats ice staking.

"That's my favourite part." Bernard says smiling at the children.

"Let me guess. The four seasons?"

Bernard nods.

"Correct Sam. Every season deserves recognition. Even Winter, although Jack Frost has..." His voice trails off. Pain in his eyes.

"Sorry for your loss." Sam says.

"Its fine." The smile returns to the Arch Elf's face again. "Got to move on. Hey we have a new Santa now." He grins at Dean. 'You go first boss because you have to."

"Uh what do I do?"

"Step in. We do this ONE at a time." Dean nods and looks at the mirror feeling cautious. He felt naked without his weapons. "Boss. Its okay. Nothing will happen to you."

Bernard puts on an encouraging smile.

Dean looks at his brother.

"See you on the other side."

Then the hunter steps in.

"Next." Bernard shouts out. Sam was about to step in. Bernard raises his finger. "Uh uh." He smiles at the witch."Ladies first."

"She's not exactly a lady." Crowley mutters under his breath.

"Such a gentleman." Rowena purrs at the Arch Elf.

She then steps in. Bernard looks at the witch's ass as she stepped in.

"Ahem."

Bernard snaps out of it and glares at the demon.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Crowley answers glaring back at the Arch Elf.

"Um..." Bernard blushes pink becoming embarrassed "See ya in a minute."

Then he jumps through the mirror. Sam takes a deep breath and steps through.

The angel and demon are the remaining ones left.

Crowley was about to go through but gets brushed past by the angel. Cas hides his amusement at the King's pissed off expression.

"Oh you think your funny Cassie."

The demon quickly joins Cas and they both go into the mirror together.

* * *

Dean looks round awestruck. Seeing the scenery up close was much different than seeing it through the mirror. It was more vivid and beautiful. The place looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"Wow." Sam says as he joins his brother's side.

"Yeah you can say that again." Dean says.

Bernard brushes the Autumn leaves out of Rowena's hair. The witch frowns at him. The Arch Elf blushed bright red and steps away.

"Nothing um...lovely hair."

Rowena beams at him and goes back to looking at the palace.

There was the sound of groans and moans. Everyone turns round. Crowley and Cas come through both coughing and clutching to their chests.

"Argh." Cas straightens up. "Hell of a ride that was." He rubs his neck. "Bloody Hell."

Something was strange. Cas's voice sounded less gruff. Dean could have sworn the angel spoke with a British accent.

"Cas."

"Yes Dean."

Dean looks over at Crowley who just responded to him. The demon looked puzzled. His eyes are squinted, eyebrows pushed down in deep confusion. It was an expression that was so familiar to Dean.

Cas looks at the demon. His eyes widen.

"What the bloody hell?"

Crowley's eyes widen at the angel.

"Why am I looking at my vessel?"

"Vessel? Why the bloody hell are you wearing my meat suit? The angel snaps. His face darkens. "What are you?"

"Whoa whoa." Dean does a stop sign. They both stop and look at the hunter. Dean looks back and forth at them. He looks at the demon. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean's eyes widen.

"What is going on?" Rowena asks.

"Wait." Sam says. He eyes the demon up and down. "So if that's Cas. That means..."

Both brothers look at the angel.

"Crowley."

"What?" Crowley says now starting to look annoyed.

Dean steps back in shock.

"Oh my..."

"They swapped bodies." Bernard says.

"What!" Crowley looks at his meat suit. He then looks down at himself. He was wearing Jimmy Novak. The trench coat, shoes. He had everything on. Crowley shakes his head. "Not possible."

"I don't understand." Cas looks at down and sees his wearing the King's black suit.

"You both went through the mirror at the same time didn't you." The Arch Elf snaps. He glares at them. "Did you not hear me back there. I said ONE AT A TIME. Going in together can sometimes interfere with the transportation and causes things like this!"

"You didn't say this was going to happen." The King snaps. His eyes flash a white \ blue colour.

Cas whips round. His eyes turn red.

"HEY." Dean yells.

They stop. Their eyes return to normal.

"Oh yes." Bernard looks at the pair. "They definitely swapped. Including their angel and demon abilities."

Rowena's eyes go as wide as saucers. Her mouth drops open.

"So are you saying that my son...IS AN ANGEL?"

Bernard nods.

"Yes Rowena. Fergus is an angel. Castiel is a demon."

"What?" Dean looks at his angel turned demon friend. "Can you fix this?"

"You will have to ask the guardians." Bernard answers. "It might not be in their best interests because after all those two are the idiots who did this to themselves."

"A demon." Cas spat out the word like venom. "I am the angel of the Lord. I have led angel armies. I can't be cast down and become an abomination."

"Excuse me." Crowley glares at daggers at his former meat suit. "You know this abomination is standing right here in your feathery ass vessel."

"My son is an angel." Rowena repeats. She shakes her head. "That means he has...wings...grace..."

"Rowena." Bernard places his hand on her shoulder.

The witch goes speechless.

"Oh...wow."

"Why don't we go inside." Bernard keeps the witch close to him. "All of us."

"I want to be King again." Crowley yells.

"This better get sorted." Dean says to his brother.

Dean looks at Crowley pulling expressions that looked so wrong on Cas's face. Cas's confusion on Crowley's face looked just as weird.

"Tell me about it." Sam says.

 _First my brother becomes Santa now Cas and Crowley_ _have got_ _themselves into a Freaky Friday situation. Could it get even more messed up._

"You alright Cas?" Dean asks.

"Do I look like I am okay?" The angel turned demon answers.

"Uh...no sorry. Stupid question." Dean says.

"Hello we got a meeting." Bernard yells from the top of the stairs. The witch still by his side.

The Winchesters go up followed by Cas and Crowley. Bernard knocks on the door. A screen with a print of a hand comes out of a hole.

"Santa if you please." Bernard says.

Dean hesitates but presses his hand on to the scanner. The light goes green and the doors open.

They all walk in.


	13. Chapter 13

Bernard approaches the desk. Behind the desk was a young woman with glasses and brunette hair tied up into a pony tail. She had the phone pressed to her ear.

"It's really that big huh." The woman spins in her chair. "Bigger than Jeremy's?" Her eyebrow raises. "Oh la la that is definitely a nut a Nutcracker wouldn't be able to crack." Her red nails tap on the desk, her legs go across with each other. "Oh..." She blushes and smiles. "Stop it."

"Wendy." Bernard interrupts.

Wendy laughs.

"Oh stop it. We can't do this over the phone." She continues "We shouldn't be talking about your...peanut...Oh...Oh sorry walnut then. Forgot you said it was big." She shakes his head. "Amazing how your dick can be bigger than your body Curtis."

Bernard looks at the phone. His eyes widen.

"Curtis!"

Wendy giggles but gets cut off when the Arch Elf snatches the phone off her.

"Hey." She pouted.

 _"Oh honey I'm full of many surprises."_ Curtis's voice purred through the phone.

"I bet you are Curtis." Bernard says.

 _"What...Bernard...Oh s...sugar...um...Hi. Didnt know you were there."_

" Shouldn't you be working Curtis."

 _"I am...I was uh asking Wendy for advice on designing a new doll. Thought we needed a new look."_

"Hm...How does a walnut come into it Curtis? Hmmm"

 _"Uh...Oh um Sally is calling me. Got to go...um...bye."_

The call ends.

Wendy snatches the phone back.

"Seriously Bernard." She puts the phone back and glares at the Arch Elf. "You can't take things from people. I was using that phone making a call."

"A call to an idiot who thinks he is Christian Grey but he's not." The Arch Elf notices shocked expressions from the Winchesters. Bernard shrugs. "What?"

"You read 50 Shades of Grey?" Dean says.

Bernard goes pink.

"Um..."

 _Don't lie to Santa._

"I...glanced at it while sorting out the wrapping paper."

Dean shrugs and to Bernard's surprise he didn't look bothered.

"What do you want Bernard?" Wendy asks. But she didn't look or sound interested.

Then her eyes go on to the bearded man. She saw the gold dust spinning around him. Her eyes widen.

"Oh..." Wendy quickly stands up and brushes her skirt down. "Santa."

She bows.

Crowley scoffs.

"Living like a king Dean."

Dean waves it off.

"Uh no need to do that."

Wendy frowns.

"Do what sir?"

"The bowing." Dean answered feeling awkward.

"Oh okay if that's what you want sir." Wendy clears her throat and keeps her posture straight. "What brings you here?"

"Guardian meeting." Bernard answers. "Its urgent!"

From the look of the Arch Elf's face, Wendy can tell he was being serious. She presses the gold button. The lights start to flicker.

"Their coming." She says. She looks at the guardian. "Santa. Get ready."

Dean frowns.

"For what."

A giant pipe comes down and sucks the hunter up.

"Dean!"

Sam looks at Wendy with a horrified expression.

"What did you do to him?"

"Relax. Santa does it a lot."

"You could have let me explain it to him." Bernard says.

Wendy raises her eyebrow.

"He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Sam asks.

Wendy pushes her glasses up.

"The guardians must always look presentable. Its our job to get them ready before they go into their meeting. The previous Santa was totally cool with it. He sometimes needed to scrub up and freshen up to meet the others. However because this Santa is new and he's not dressed in uniform, he might be in for quite a surprise."

* * *

Dean drops down into a chair. His face is shocked. His darting in all directions.

"Sam." He glances nervously around. "...Bernard?"

Dean goes to move but finds his hands and legs are locked into place.

 _What the hell?_

He finds himself on a track. Music starts playing and the chair starts moving forward.

"Guys."

The chair stops. A giant vacuum lowers down in front of the hunter. It switches on and sucks all the clothes off the hunter. Dean becomes horrified as looked down at his naked self.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Dean yells.

He gets sprayed in the face with water. The jet sprays go up and down spraying every part of the hunter. Dean spits the water out and coughs.

"What in the world..."

He gets interrupted when the chair goes back like a dentist chair. The chair slams down on the ground. Wish you a Merry Christmas playing in the background was driving the hunter insane.

Two robotic hands shoot out from the walls. One held a bottle of shampoo and poured it all over Dean's hair. The hair bubbles as the robot digs their robotic fingers into the hunter's scalp.

Then the chair goes up and another wave of water gets sprayed on to Dean.

The chair moved towards two giant sponges.

 _Am I in some bloody car wash_ Dean thought.

The sponges scrub the hunter from feet to head. Dean's whole body became nothing but bubbles.

The water sprays Dean removing the bubbles but making him drenched.

A giant hair dryer lowers from the ceiling and blasts hot air at the hunter. Few seconds later, Dean was dry not one drop of water on his body.

The hands returned with a hair brush and comb. They start brushing both the hair and the beard. Dean turns his head trying to avoid the items making contact with him. These robotic hands are fast. One grabs his jaw to stop him from moving. Dean wanted to slap it away but his hands remained locked.

The hands go back into the walls and the music stops.

Everything went silent.

Dean sits in the chair. Naked. Blushing pink with embarrassment.

The ground opens.

 _What now?_ Dean thought.

The seat drops and Dean falls down through a hole. The hunter kept his eyes shut not wanting to know where he was falling to.

Then the falling stopped.

Dean cracks an eye open and looks left and right. He opens his other eye and looks down. The hunter was now wearing red trousers, a big black belt, black boots and...

Dean's eyes widen. He was wearing the red coat. Santa's coat and the hat.

 _The coat was massive on me_ _a few days ago._

Now it fits.

Dean found it comfortable and warm and it felt right on him like he was supposed to wear it.

That thought disturbed him.

"DEAN!"

Dean looks up and sees his brother standing in a box that you see in the theater. Next to Sam was Cas and behind them was Rowena and Crowley.

Sam looks down at his brother anxiously. Crowley chuckles.

"Dean is definitely the big man now." He says.

"Well...this definitely got real." Rowena says blinking with amazement as she saw Dean in his uniform.

Cas just looked puzzled.

Dean frowns when he notices someone is missing up in the box.

"Hello."

Dean turns round in the new chair and faces the Arch Elf.

"Bernard."

"Hey...Santa." He eyes his boss up and down. "You actually look quite good. Really look the part."

"What the hell was that back there?"

"I will explain later...but right now..." Bernard's eyes shift to his left. "The guardians are here."

Dean looks in the Arch Elf's direction. In the other chairs sat the guardians.

 _Oh shit_

Dean's eyes went straight on to one guardian.

This guardian was a dark-skinned woman who wore a long leafy, green dress with roses around her neck and arms and a crown made of leaves and small diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight. She was stunning.

The woman rose from her seat and smiled at Dean.

"I'm Mother Nature."

 _Mother Nature_ _?_ Dean tries to hide his shock but he couldn't. He was speechless.

Sam looked just as surprised.

Mother Nature beams at the hunter.

"Dean...Santa Claus, welcome to the guardian meeting."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean awkwardly stands up his eyes never leaving the guardian.

"Mother Nature?" He says.

That's what she said Santa. "

Dean looks and sees a giant rabbit sitting on the throne.

"Easter Bunny?"

"EB for short."

"Santa!"

Cupid appears next to the hunter and hugs him. Dean struggled to breath as the guardian's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Aw look at you now Dean Winchester. A guardian. Oh how time flies. I still remember when you accused me for what Famine did." Cupid pulls away. "Look at you now." He repeated.

"Hey Cupid. Maybe..."

" Bernard!"

Cupid hugs the Arch Elf.

Bernard stiffened and his face screws up. Dean wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for the Arch Elf.

"Cupid. Please return to your seat." Mother Nature ordered."

Seconds later Cupid was back on his throne with his harp on his lap.

"I'll play you a song afterwards." He says.

"Um no thanks." Dean says.

"I would rather die than listen to one of your lousy love tunes again." EB says.

"Oh don't be mean EB you are just jealous because I have talent. What do you do? Go round putting eggs in baskets and bushes."

The Easter Bunny's ears go upwards. His face flares up in anger.

"I make Easter Eggs and I make children happy. That's my talent. You just fly around shooting arrows."

"I make love happen."

"You force couples to fall in love with each other." Dean spat out. "Like mom and dad."

"It had to be done Dean. Admit it if you and your baby bro were never born, the world would be a mess and we wouldn't have a Santa. It is such a bless you were there the night the previous Santa passed away."

"Problem is, he is a hunter." A small voice says.

Dean looks to his right. Next to him was a tiny throne and on the throne was a small woman with wings. The woman wore a white suit and white teeth shaped earrings. She looks up at Dean.

"Hello Santa. You can go probably guess who I am."

She flashes a smile showing off her bright, white, shiny teeth.

"Tooth Fairy." He says.

"Hm. I can tell you, you are not going to get abducted by my fairies." Dean frowned. The Tooth Fairy chuckles. "I know all about your time with the King and that you killed one of the pixies by using a microwave."

"He what?" Cas looks at Sam his eyebrows furrowed.

Sam shrugs.

"I um wasn't really helpful back then. It was around the time I was soulless."

"Abducted by fairies. How the bloody hell did you get tangled up with fairies." Crowley says. "I'm surprised Dean even got back."

"I think he freaked them out so they sent him back." Sam says.

"Who wouldn't be freaked out by two gigantic men." Rowena says. She scoffs. "Fairies. Of course the WINCHESTERS had to get involved in fairies. No one else would."

Dean raises his hands.

"Let me explain. She was being a little bitch. She attacked me. So I opened the microwave and she..." The hunter does a yuck face. "It was gross. But you can't say I'm the bad guy here I was defending myself."

"Santa. This is a meeting not a court case." Mother Nature says. "What happened between you and the pixie is not our concern. Today we are here to discuss this." Mother Nature points at the frozen body. "Bernard told us Jack Frost is the one who murdered the previous Santa. He possessed this man and shot Santa using a rifle. "

Dean nods.

"That's what we been told yes."

" I know Jack Frost hated the old man but murdering him. Never saw that coming. " EB says.

"What a horrible way to die ." Cupid gets out a napkin and wipes his tears. "The previous Santa was such a good man. " he smiles at Dean. "At least we have you."

"I don't know he might get killed next." EB says.

"This is a huge concern."

Dean looks at the old man who was seated next to Mother Nature. He had long white hair and a beard, long black cloak and a clock dangling around his neck.

Father Time pushes up his glasses.

"The new Santa is at risk. If he dies and the magic transfers to Hell. The second key will unlock and Krampus will be free." Father Time explains.

"It will be rest in peace to us all." Tooth Fairy says. Her relaxed posture slowly turning tense.

"I would be in a permanent sleep." The Sandman said with a yawn barely keeping his eyes open.

EB raises has eyebrow.

"So are you saying you want this to happen?"

The Sandman shakes his head.

"No. I'm just saying what would happen if Krampus killed me."

" I would be a fried rabbit. " EB shuddered. "Probably be fed to the wild animals. "

"It would take them a year to eat you." Cupid says.

EB glares at him.

"Are you saying I'm fat."

" You are chubby. "

"You say that again!"

" BOYS. " Mother Nature screams. She glares at them. "Can you act mature. This is serious. Jack Frost knows a death of a guardian would unlock the first key. He might of wanted this to happen. He could have formed an alliance with Krampus's minions. "

"You are the ones who sent Krampus to the cage right?" Dean says. "If he gets out. Why don't you send him back."

"Because he would be too powerful." Mother Nature explains. "He would have all your magic plus his followers from Hell. The power of a guardian is very powerful. You may not see it yet but once you adjust to your role, you will open up many doors exploring different abilities that Santa can do."

"I don't wanna be Santa."

"We know. It is nearly Christmas. We have no time to go looking for other potential candidates for the job. And the previous Santa chose you Dean Winchester. You should feel honoured." Father Time says.

"Like Tooth Fairy said I'm a hunter..."

"We know who you are." Mother Nature says. "We know your background but like Father Time said the previous Santa chose you. We have to respect that decision."

"I told him that so many times." Bernard says.

Mother Nature chuckles.

"Dean you are not seeing how special you are. Being a guardian is the best job in the universe. You are Santa so it makes it ten times better. You have a gift. I'm sure you will not want to give it up."

Dean folds his arms.

"I have a brother. I have lives to save. I can't be your fat, jolly man building toys and singing Christmas tunes. It's not me."

"Give it time." Father Time said with a wink.

"Can I ask a question."

Mother Nature nods.

"Yes."

"Can't Father Time go back and prevent Santa's death from happening?"

"Time is a thing that should not be messed with." Father Time answers. "Changing the past can affect the future. Cause serious consequences."

"So you guys can't do nothing."

"I can propose a plan." Father Time clears his throat. "I can't do undo what has been done and we can't stop Krampus's minions but I can put a timer on the cage. If the magic fails to reach the cage by midnight on Christmas Eve. The first key will reappear and lock the first seal again. Krampus's minions will be forced back to Hell."

"Jack Frost we can take care of." Mother Nature says. "We will track him down and he will be punished. The type of punishment will be discussed later."

"I hope I get to kick his frozen ass." EB says.

"Like we mentioned earlier." Mother Nature continued. "If Krampus is released, we can't do anything to stop him. You Santa would be..."

"Dead. I know."

"Hmm. Father Time's plan. Christmas Eve midnight. The deadline. Santa will be safe. The threat will be eliminated. Raise your hands if you want this plan to be put forward." All the guardians raise their hands. Mother Nature nods. "Good. Father Time if please."

Father Time closes his eyes and wraps his hand around the clock hanging off his neck. The clock glows for a few seconds before dimming down.

"Is that it?" Dean says looking disappointed.

"Yes." Father Time says. "I will warn you Krampus will know and it will anger him. More of his minions will rise."

"That's why Santa has to stay in the North Pole until Christmas Eve." Mother Nature says.

Bernard closes his eyes knowing what his boss is going to say.

Dean shakes his head.

"Not happening. Already told pointy ears here that I'm not going anywhere. I'm a hunter. I stay and hunt those minions. They are after me. I can lure them in. Me and brother we could kill them."

"Did you think we will let you do that." Mother Nature says.

"I tried to bring him back." Bernard says. "He wouldn't listen."

"My brother is fine." Sam yells. The guardians turn towards the hunter. Sam straightened up when all the eyes set on him. "Dean is one of the best hunters I ever seen. He ain't gonna let this Santa thing stop him from doing what he does best."

"Your brother is not a hunter when he is Santa." Mother Nature puts bluntly. "Right now he is vulnerable."

Dean glares at her. He did not like being refered as vulnerable.

Sam folds his arms.

"My brother has been called a lot of things but vulnerable? He is not vulnerable."

"You are both not understanding the situation here. Santa needs our protection. Not yours. We heard about the Christmas tree incident. Yes Dean took the tree down but he nearly got killed when he and Bernard got attacked by the gingerbread men. We can't risk putting Santa in anymore danger."

"I don't want your protection. I can take care of myself. I always have. I am certainty not sitting back and doing nothing. Moan all you like, I'm not going to the North Pole."

Mother Nature's face darkens.

"We'll see about it. Raise your hand if you want Santa to return with his brother and fight the newest threat without our help." The guardians look at each other anxiously. "Raise your hand if you want Santa to be transported to the North Pole and kept in lockdown until the problem has been dealt with."

The guardians raise their hands one by one. Dean looks round and sees all hands are up.

"No."

"I'm sorry Dean but decision has been made. Bernard if you please."

Bernard frowns and places his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks at the Arch Elf. His eyes widen.

"No. Bernard. Stop."

"I'm sorry Santa."

"No. I'm your boss. You do as I say. I'm telling you to stop."

"This is a guardian agreement. All of us have to obey that."

"You are not taking my brother away." Sam yells.

"Do not worry Sam. Your brother is in good hands." Mother Nature says.

"Ready." Bernard asks his boss.

Dean swing his fist to attack but suddenly he and the Arch Elf vanish.

Sam's eyes widen.

"No!"

Mother Nature looks back up at the younger hunter.

"Meeting dismissed."

Then Sam, Cas, Crowley and Rowena are standing in the motel room again. The mirror that brought them to the guardians was gone.

The demon turned angel looks down at himself and sighs.

"They dididn sort out the body swap issue."

Bernard appears.

"Sam."

Sam shoves the Arch Elf up against the wall.

"What happened to Dean staying where he was!" Sam yells.

"Sam."

"We agreed that Dean can stay."

"I know. I'm sorry but the guardians do have a fair point. Now that Father Time has a timer Krampus is going to do anything to get that cage open. He will go at extreme lengths to get what he wants. That's why Dean should stay with us."

"That gave you no excuse to separate Dean and Sam." Cas says.

"I couldn't have you all at the North Pole. It's a work house not a hotel and the agreement was that SANTA gets transported to the North Pole you guys won't included. Sam I get it you are mad but you can trust me. I am your brother's closest advisor. I would never let anything happen to him. Don't believe me put on a lie detector, get the angel to look into my head." Bernard looks at Crowley. "Actually maybe not. But one Santa already got killed not long ago I ain't letting another one follow his footsteps. I would take a bullet for the big guy. That shows you how much us elves care about him."

Sam sighs and let's go off the Arch Elf.

"I know." He says his voice quiet. "It's not so much you that I'm worried about it, its Dean. He is not gonna take this well."

"Its my job to get him through this." Bernard says with a smile. "May get a few blows to the face but it will be worth it when Christmas Eve arrives. All the past Santas all had smiles on their faces when they saw the children opening their presents. Those Santas knew they were the ones who delivered it. Made the children's dreams come true. I'm certain Dean will have the same reaction. The guardians are right. Dean is special but he doesn't see it yet. One day he will. I will keep you updated on how he is progressing."

"Wait. What about us." Crowley says.

"You two. I did put it forward to the guardians."

"And?" Rowena says.

"They said it was your fault. You did this to yourself so you are stuck like this until midnight Christmas Eve."

"What." They all say.

Bernard laughs.

"Not my fault. It was a guardian decision. Goodbye guys."

Then the Arch Elf is gone.

Crowley sighs.

"I'm going to need a drink to get me through this crap."

Rowena raises her hand.

"Make that two."

* * *

Dean paces up and down the bedroom angry by what has happened. Judy peers in.

"Uh Santa."

Dean stops.

"What." He snaps.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

Dean sighs.

"Wait. Where's Bernard?"

"Out. Why?"

"I wanna talk to him."

"That's why I'm here. He sent me on his behalf." Judy walks in with a tray of hot cocoa and cookies. She places it on the table. "He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry."

"Well sorry is not gonna change anything."

"He was following orders. Bernard is a good elf. You can't be mad at him for that."

"Sam. Cas..."

"They are fine. We sent them back."

"But..."

"I can't stay Santa. I have work to do. I will suggest drinking that before it gets cold. The cookies are homemade. I made them myself." She smiles looking proud of herself. "Oh and one last thing he wanted me to tell you. Training starts tomorrow."

 _Training starts tomorrow_ Dean thought in horror.

"He recommends you have an early night tonight. Get a lot of sleep." Judy nods. "I will leave you in peace."

The elf walks out and carefully closes the door behind her. Dean lies on the bed. Alone in an enviroment he still couldn't adapt to. The training worried him. It wasn't like the training he learnt from his dad, this is training to becoming the most famous guy in the world. Dean was certain he wasn't going to live up to those expectations.

 _This sucks. All of this sucks._ He thought.

He picks up a cookie and slowly eats it. For once in his life he didn't enjoy the food.


	15. Chapter 15

The training has so far been a nightmare. Bernard forced Dean to read every book in the library about the spirit of Christmas, the history of Christmas, Santa's abilities and even a step by step guide on how to build toys and look after reindeers.

Dean was not a book person so seeing the piles of books stacking high on the desk put him right off.

"There is five days before Christmas Eve. It will take a day to read all these books if you read them thoroughly. I will be testing you tomorrow. If you get a lot of wrong, there will be consequences."

Dean frowns at the Arch Elf.

"Are you threatening me."

"You could say I'm a very strict teacher. Ask the elves they know what I'm taking about. One Elf was behind in making footballs. He kept getting the size wrong. So I put him in front of a net and got Curtis to kick balls at him. Had to take ten balls to the face for that elf to finally create the perfect size football. "

"I'm your boss."

"For training. I'm in charge." Bernard smirks and Dean could have sworn the Arch Elf looked kind of scary. "And we are on a tight schedule so I might be pushy. Please don't annoy me with your crap. I am not going to listen. I have been calm recently which is good because when I'm angry... " Bernard's face darkens. "You will regret making me mad in the first place. Do you understand. "

Dean nods. Part of him actually didn't want to piss off the Arch Elf. Bernard smiles.

"Great now you get cracking while I go through some paper work. Judy will bring in your meals." Bernard opens a book and puts it in front of Dean. "Have fun." He says before leaving the room.

The next few hours Dean went through pages and pages of books that seemed never-ending. His eyes went heavy and a headache started to form. A few books he quickly scrolled through and prayed it will not pop up in the exam.

Judy came in a couple of times with his meals. Lunch was a turkey and stuffing sandwich and dinner was a hog roast with potatoes, vegetables, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. Dean enjoyed it. It was nice having a change in food. Different to the usual burger and fries he has.

Judy put down a slice of Black Forest with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sprinkles. She smiled wide as she saw her boss happily eating the food.

"You enjoying that Santa?"

Dean nods and gives her a thumbs up. He couldn't speak while his mouth was full.

"How you feeling?" She asks remembering how upset he was yesterday.

Dean swallows.

"Bored. Books driving me crazy."

The elf chuckles.

"No one likes the theory part of the training. It gets better I promise."

"I don't think so."

"Your friends are fine. Bernard has it covered."

"By what? Sitting behind a desk looking through paperwork."

Judy blushes.

"I said more than I should have. I will bring you a snack later Santa. Bye."

She hurried out of the room. Dean frowned.

 _What the hell is Bernard up to?_

* * *

"I am very surprised you decided to turn up." Rowena purred.

"Why would I turn down an invitation from Rowena Macleod." Bernard raises his eyebrow. "How did manage to communicate to an elf?"

"There is a spell. Summons and communicates with fairies... elves. You get the idea."

"Oh yeah I got it nice and clear. Your message was ringing in my head. Meet me for dinner. My first thought is it me you want for dinner."

"I'm a witch not a cannibal. But then I might nibble on you ears." Bernard goes pale. Rowena laughs. "I'm joking."

The Arch Elf laughs nervously. The witch holds up a bottle of wine. Bernard shakes his head.

"Can't drink while I'm on the job."

"Suit yourself. Guess its more for me." Rowena pours herself a glass. She sips the red liquid and lets out an ah. "So." She places the glass down. "How is Dean?"

"Fine. Can't say much its only been the first day of the programme. How's Sam?"

"He has been working on finding Krampus's minions. I have to stick around incase he needs me for a spell. Fergus is with the angel I mean demon on their own adventures. So yeah it's all operational saving Christmas now."

"Why did you call me? Do you have information?"

"No." The the witch shrugs. "I guess I like your company."

"My company? Most people want to get rid of me."

"Why. You are sweet." Rowena places his hands on his. Bernard blushed bright pink. "You are fun to talk to."

"Uh thanks."

"And. I didn't fancy having dinner alone."

"No one likes having dinner alone."

Bernard glances at the wine bottle. Rowena sees and smirks.

"Go on. I'm sure one glass won't hurt."

"I can't."

"Not even for me."

Rowena flutters her eyelashes. Bernard felt sweat pouring down his face. This woman was making him burn up.

"Uh..." Rowena raises her eyebrow and smiles. Bernard grits his teeth. "Umm." Rowena taps the bottle with her polished red nails. Her eyes look deeply into his. Eventually the Arch Elf gave in. "Fine. One glass."

"Perfect."

Rowena gets a glass and pours him a glass. Bernard takes it and sips it.

"Hmm. That's quite good actually."

"You want another?"

Bernard knocks back the remaining of his glass.

"Sure why not?"

Rowena's face lights up as he poured himself another glass.

 _Now we are going to have some fun._ She thought a grin forming on her lips.

Eventually the both of them devour the bottle and the drink immediately gets to their heads Bernard especially because he wasn't used to alcohol.

The two of them started dancing and singing to the karaoke. The audience let out a boo and started demanding for Rowena and Bernard to be removed off the stage. Bernard wraps his hands around the witch and lifts her off the ground.

"This is called the Dirty Dancing." He slurred.

Rowena giggled.

"You dork." Bernard laughs and puts her down. Rowena brushes down her dress. "You are quite a party animal when you are drunk."

Bernard shrugs and smirks.

"I say you both have had enough to drink." The Bartender says. "I think its time you both left."

Rowena places her hand on her chest looking offended.

"You are throwing us out. You can't throw a lady out. How dare you."

"Rowena. Rowena." Bernard puts his arm around her. "We don't want any trouble."

"Okay fine we're leaving." She gets out a note and puts it in the Bartender's pocket. "Merry Christmas." She winks and walks out with the Arch Elf.

The both of them walk down an alleyway. Rowena turns and kisses the Arch Elf on the lips. Bernard's eyes widen in surprise. He backs away in shock.

"Rowena!"

Rowena frowns at him.

"What?"

Bernard blushes.

"You kissed me."

"And?" Rowena studies the Arch Elf's face. She suddenly gasps. "You are a virgin."

"I never had the time I guess. Always working."

"Really? Or is it because you are too shy." The witch runs her fingers along her red strands of hair. "It was great seeing that side of you tonight. You didn't hide away or become embarrassed."

"That was different."

Rowena breathes the hot air hitting Bernard's face.

"We both had a rough couple of days. We needed a day like this. Why stop because of a kiss." Her lips are inches away from his. "Why stop. No one needs to know. It stays between us."

Bernard's mind was yelling no but his heart was yelling yes. The Arch Elf moves and locks lips with the witch. They both kissed and wrapped their arms around each other.

Bernard and Rowena ssuddenly appear in his bedroom. Bernard grins and pushes Rowena on to the bed. The witch stretches her arms and waits for the Arch Elf to join her. Bernard quickly strips down. The worry stripping away with it. He didn't care anymore. He wanted this. He was attracted to this witch from the first time he danced with her at that party.

He joins her under the streets and they kissed passionately. He ran his hands over her body while she did the same to him.

"You want to stop." She purred.

"Never." He answered.

The door opens and Dean peers in.

"Bernard?"

The Arch Elf jolted and quickly scrambled out of the sheets. He pushed Rowena underneath the sheets and throws pillows on top of her.

"Santa. Uh what do you want?"

Dean frowned and saw something moving under the sheets. Bernard places his hand on it and smiles.

"Its my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Just got it today."

Dean sighs.

"Bernard I'm not stupid. To be honest I don't care about your sex life."

"Sex life?" The Arch Elf laughs nervously "This is not..." Dean gives him a look. Bernard sighs. "Okay it is."

Dean shrugs assuming Bernard was in bed with one of the elves.

"Whatever. I'm just here to say I read the books so I'm ready for your exam."

"Oh. Great. Good man." Bernard does a thumbs up "You made me a happy elf."

Dean can see Bernard urgently wanted to get back to what he was doing. The hunter clears his throat.

"Um okay hey before I go you um you heard from Sam?"

"Yes. He is doing well. Staying on task. Killing things. Saving lives. You know the usual."

Dean nods.

"I see. Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Um good night."

Dean steps back and closes the door.

"Night." Bernard calls out.

"That was a close one." Rowena says with a giggle.

"Too close." Bernard said with a nod. He snuggled down and grinned "So where were we?"

Rowena smiles and kisses him.

This went on for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was up early the next morning. He immediately gets himself showered and puts a fresh pair of clothing on. It's been a couple of days since Dean was taken to the North Pole . Sam is worried about him but he is relieved that his brother was in a safe place.

 _I just hope Dean is doing okay._

His phone lights up on the table with Rowena across the screen. He answers it.

"Hey."

 _" Hello Sam. I found a case. "_ Rowena answered excitedly.

Sam frowned.

"Really?"

 _"That's right .I been doing a bit of research. Conway Springs, Kansas. Killer snowman on the loose. It's headline news."_

Sam was stumped. Since when did Rowena ever find a case. Since when did Rowena sound so excited about a case. She hardly ever gets involved.

"Wow Rowena. I'm speechless."

 _"Just helping as much as I can. "_ She said her voice merry. _"Got to save Christmas right? Do it for Bernard...I mean the children. "_ She laughs a little _"The bloody world. "_

"Uh...thanks I guess."

 _"No problem."_ Sam hears muttering from the other end followed by giggling. _"Got to go Sam. I'm_ _sort of_ _in the middle of something important. If you hear from Fergus..."_ Her voice trails off. She then clears her throat. _"Uh nevermind. Goodbye."_

The call ended.

Sam frowned at the witch's hesitation. He decided to brush it off and went and gathered his bags. He put them in the trunk and got ready to head to his destination.

* * *

Rowena tossed the phone on the side. She felt proud she found a case. She decided to look for one while the Arch Elf was in the land of the nod. It amazed her that the North Pole had wi-fi.

 _Got to impress the guys. Show them a_ _witch_ _has skill. I didn't even need magic to track it down._

She thought about what she wanted to say Fergus. Christmas was coming up and now that they are talking again (only when necessary) she thought about presents she could prehaps give to him. She didn't have to say they are from her. It could be anonymous. She noticed her son has taken a liking to black suits, wears them everyday or maybe add a little something to his throne. It was rather dull from Rowena's point of view.

 _Love makes you_ _weak_ _._ A voice growls in her mind.

The witch sighed. It almost made her feel bad for Bernard. Last night was just some fun. She hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

 _He did lose his virginity to me._

Perfect. Now she might have given the Arch Elf wrong signals.

 _Break it off with him. Before something bad happens._

She hears a groan coming from behind her. She rolls to the side to face the Arch Elf.

"You look beat." She says to him putting on a fake smile.

"I think I have what it's called a hangover." He answered with a chuckle. He groans and touches his head. "A pretty bad one."

"You need coffee."

"Yeah well we elves are not coffee drinkers. But today I think I might have one." Bernard gets out of bed. He realizes he is still in the same clothes from yesterday. The Arch Elf shrugged.

 _They won't notice. All my clothes are the same._

"You got to go." He says with a frown. "I have work."

Rowena brings the sheets up covering half of her face. Her eyes still show blinking slowly and seductively.

 _What are you doing?_ Her mind screamed _Bernard told you to go._

Bernard closes his eyes.

"No Ro."

"Let someone else take charge." Rowena says.

 _No. He needs to work. Go Rowena. Go!_

"Dean has his exam today. If he doesn't pass this..."

The Arch Elf anxiously grits his teeth. Rowena frowns and gets out of bed. She stops and runs her fingers along his chest.

"Tonight." Her eyes go wide almost doll-like.

 _Tonight. No it_ _was meant_ _to be_ _a one night thing._

Rowena ignored the protests and smiled wide at him.

"Tonight." She repeats.

Bernard let out an hmm and drums his fingers on the bedside table. He had his eyebrow raised.

"It is a tempting offer."

Rowena writes on a piece of paper and slips it into his pocket.

"Meeting spot." She says with a wink.

"I'll think about it." He teases.

"Must never keep a girl waiting." She wags her finger at Arch Elf causing the him to burst out laughing.

"We'll see." He says being honest this time. He raises his finger on her head. "Better send you back. Bye bye Ro."

Suddenly Rowena is standing in the streets in an area she was not familiar with. She thought about what she did. Agreeing to meet up with him again despite her mind was screaming no. She couldn't help herself. She liked being around him. Even developed some feeling towards him.

 _Oh crap that's not a good sign._

Rowena closes her eyes realizing she got herself into the worst situation ever. Being in love.

The witch sighs heavily and one word escapes her lips.

"Bollocks."

* * *

Sam sat with a note pad in his hand listening to the family's bizarre story.

"The snowman attacked you?" He asks.

"Yes." Mrs Murphy answers. Still shaken up by what's happened. "My daughter was out building a snowman like any other child would do then the snowman started glowing green. It got my daughter by the scarf and started strangling her. My husband and I heard her screams and we went out and..." Mr Murphy places his hands on hers. Providing comfort. The woman took a shaky breath and continued. "We managed to get Zoe out of its grip but it started chasing us. We got in and locked the doors. It banged on the door several times I'm surprised it didn't bring the door down that snowman was really pounding on it. Then it stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Yeah." Mr Murphy says "I went out to investigate but the snowman was gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. It was like it was never there."

"But." His wife continues. "It did leave a trail. It went out into the road." She frowns. "I would show you but the snow has cleared the tracks. I don't know where it went."

"Anything else?"

The couple shake their head.

"Zoe hasn't been out of her room." Mrs Murphy says sadly "Last night scared her to death."

 _I'm not surprised._ Sam thought.

"We are not crazy." Mr Murphy says. "We saw it with our own eyes. We swear on our daughter's life we are telling the truth."

"I believe you." Sam stands up. "I will look into this."

The wife smiles and stands up.

"Thank you."

The husband stands up and escorts the hunter towards the door.

"This is the second FBI visit we had today." He says.

Sam stops and frowns at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought they were rather young to be FBI."

"The girl had a right attitude on her." Mrs Murphy says "Cocky little thing she was. Very over-confident. The boy wasn't so bad he was quite sweet."

"Hmm." Sam couldn't think who that might be. He had a thought. "Did they leave a card?"

The woman nods.

"Yes. Now you mention it."

She picks up the card from the table and hands it to the hunter. Sam examines the card.

"Can I take this."

"Sure. Won't planning on calling them anyway." The husband answers.

"I would prefer calling you." The wife says.

Sam nods and gives his card.

"Call if anything happens."

The couple take the card and thank him. Sam walks towards the Impala and gets in. He gets out his phone and dials the number. He presses the phone to his ear and waits for a response.

A voice came through.

" _Agent Carter speaking_. "

Sam froze. He knew that voice. Its been a long since he heard that voice. He thought about the location he was in.

 _Conway Springs, Kansas._ _Oh God._

 _"Hello. Is anyone there?"_ The voice asks.

Sam turns his head towards the car mirror his phone still pressed to his ear.

"Hello Krissy."

* * *

 **Krissy** **Chambers. I don't know if you remember her. Last time we saw her was like season 8. Yes it has been a long time since we saw her, Aiden and Josephine. They are a bit older in this** **fic** **. It has been a few years. Lol. I do have plans for them. Remember I said hunter kids are too corrupted for Christmas there is your hint ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The next few chapters** **are going to be** **filler ones. I will come back to Dean later. He is not doing much anyway, just an exam lol.**

* * *

"Killer snowman? Krissy this is huge."

Krissy and Aidan are walking down the path passing local citizens. Some people nodded at them used to seeing the young couple in town.

The two of them have just interviewed the family regarding the snowman. Although Krissy, Aidan and Josephine don't do hunting as much as they used to they sometimes look into case that catches their eye.

Killer snowman definitely got the young hunters interest.

"And insane." Krissy says. She looks at Aiden. "I mean a snowman? An evil snowman."

"Perfect case for Christmas." Aidan grinned.

"You can say that again." Krissy chuckled.

Krissy's phone rings. She picks it up.

'Who is it?" Aidan asks.

"No idea. They are calling on my work phone. Maybe its the family." Krissy presses the button. "Agent Carter speaking." Krissy waited for a response. The other end was silent. "Hello is anyone there?"

Aidan mimes who is it. Krissy shrugs at him.

Then a voice comes through.

 _"Hello_ _Krissy_ _."_

Krissy stops in her tracks. The voice knocks her off guard. Aidan's expression turns into concern but Krissy raises her finger to silence him.

"Who is this?" She asks.

 _"It's me Sam. Sam Winchester."_

"Sam Winchester." She repeats out loud. Her eyebrows furrow.

"Winchester? isn't that those brothers?" Aidan says.

"Dean Winchester." Krissy says memories starting to come back to her.

 _"Yeah."_ Sam says.

Krissy's eyes widen she mimes holy shit to Aidan. Its been ages since she heard from the brothers. Last time she saw them was when Victor was alive.

The Winchesters put Garth in charge of the young hunters. Garth used to regularly check up, do visits, ensured they were okay. Then it stopped. Garth suddenly cut the kids off. No more visits, calls nothing. Krissy was worried something happened but then Garth called one day and told them he couldn't protect them anymore. Krissy wanted to why but Garth refused to give an answer. He apologized to them before hanging up.

That was the last time Krissy, Aidan and Josephine spoke to Garth.

After that the young hunters started to adapt and grew independent. They got jobs in the town, Krissy and Aidan got closer as the years went by. Aidan did remember Dean's words about Krissy. Aidan stayed on his best behaviour. Getting on Krissy's bad side, would be the biggest mistake ever.

 _"_ _Krissy_ _."_

Krissy walks into an alleyway gesturing to Aidan to follow. They go behind the bins. Krissy puts the call on loud-speaker so Aidan can hear.

"Sam." Krissy smiled. "Been a long time."

 _"Yeah."_

"How's the old man got his walking stick yet?"

A sigh came from the phone.

 _"Dean...he's fine."_

"Fine." Krissy leans on the wall. "That usually means nope not okay. Feel like crap."

 _"He's doing things. Um getting ready for Christmas."_

"Getting ready for Christmas?" Krissy snorted. "You celebrate that."

 _"Do you?"_

"No. Why celebrate something that is nothing but bullshit. There is no Santa Claus, Elves, reindeers. It's just a load of stories."

 _"When did you find out?"_ Sam's voice was quiet.

"Dad told me when I was little. Told me when I found out the supernatural was real. There is no big fat jolly man who comes down the chimney, there is no rabbit that hops and hides eggs, there is fairy that collects the tooth and leaves a coin. Its rubbish that's get filled in kids heads."

The conversation went silent again.

Sam clears his throat after a few moments.

 _"About that...I umm thought the same but you see Santa..._ The hunter hesitates. _"Maybe we should talk face to face."_

Krissy looks at Aidan. Aidan shrugs.

"We could." Aidan says. "I'm curious."

"Well..." Krissy turns her attention back on the phone. "You see me and the others are um..."

 _"On a case. The killer snowman."_

"He knows?" Aidan says.

Krissy sighs.

"Of course he knew. You met the family. Got my card."

 _"That's right."_

Krissy mimes I told you to her friend.

"Everyone is interested in going after a snowman." Aidan teased.

Krissy rolls her eyes.

 _"Meet me at your house. You still live there right?"_ Sam asks.

"Still there." Aidan answers.

"What about the snowman." Krissy says.

 _"We'll discuss it when you arrive."_

"Okay. See ya soon." Krissy smiles. "Bye."

Krissy ends the call.

"Well..." Aidan rubs the back of his head. "That was unexpected."

"Hearing from the Winchesters, you can say that again."

"The way Sam was acting about childhood beliefs, is it actually real?" Aidan's eyes widen. "Is there a Santa?"

Krissy scoffs.

"Oh Aidan."

She places a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no such thing as Santa Claus."

* * *

Rowena walks into a restaurant after walking around the town Bernard decided to dump her in. The smell of roast turkey fills up the room. The heat causes the witch to sweat. She picks up a napkin from one of the tables and wipes her brow.

"Can I help you madam?" The waiter asks.

Rowena turns round.

"This place is a bloody oven." She says.

"We do have the oven on to cook the food." The waiter replies.

"Ever heard of air conditioning. Fans?"

"I can open the window."

"Put me near a window."

Rowena dramatically fans herself to get her point across to the waiter. He nods and escorts her to the corner of the room.

"Table for one." He asks.

The witch nods. The waiter points at the small table near the window. Rowena sits down and continues fanning herself.

"Open it. Open it." She begged.

The waiter opens it. He gives her a menu.

"Let me know when you are ready to order."

He goes off to serve another customer. Rowena opens the menu and looks at the alcohol section.

"I need a drink." She says.

"Make that three."

Rowena looks and sees her son and Cas sitting opposite still in each other's bodies. Crowley smirks.

"Hello mother."

Rowena drops the menu.

"How did you know I was here?" She asks.

"We were in town." Cas says. "I sensed you."

"Sensed me? In town wait." Rowena leans forward. "You were already town or did you just arrive?"

"We been here a while." Crowley answers. He grins at the angel turned demon. "Doing our detective work."

Cas rolls his eyes. Rowena taps her chin with her long red nail.

 _Bernard sends me to a town where Fergus is? Isn't that a coincidence._

Rowena thinks about the Arch Elf and his abilities.

She has a thought.

 _Bernard knew they were here. He sent me here on purpose._

The witch looks at her son's smirking face and Cas's annoyed expression.

The Arch Elf wanted this to happen.

Rowena sighs.

"Bernard you bastard."


	18. Chapter 18

Bernard glanced up at the clock as it ticked. The big hand moved minute by minute but to Bernard it felt like years. He looks at Dean who he could have sworn was still on the first page of the exam.

That started half an hour ago.

"Dean. If you are stuck move on to the next question."

Dean ignores him and scratches his head. He knew this. He read in the book yesterday.

He couldn't remember which book.

Bernard sighed and did the best to cover his worried expression.

Curtis opened the door.

Bernard."

"Shhh." Bernard puts his finger to his lips.

Curtis looks at Dean and mimes oh. He walks in and leans into the Arch Elf's ear and whispers.

"There is a reporting of a snowman chasing children. It is believed to be the K word related."

"WHAT?." Bernard gasps.

Dean glances up from the paper. Bernard realizes and clears his throat.

"Oh I'm going to talk to Jake. How many times do I have to tell him no sports the factory."

The Arch Elf stands up and walks out.

"Curtis you are in charge." He yells back.

"Oh cool." Curtis sits down.

"DON'T TELL HIM THE ANSWERS."

Curtis jumps at the Arch Elf's yell.

"I won't." He leans back and puts his feet on the table. "I'm gonna rest and read a book."

Curtis gets out a porn magazine and reads it. Dean eyes the women dressed as sexy Santas on the cover. Curtis notices and quickly spins round in his chair.

"Sorry Santa not today." Curtis says.

Dean sighs and looks back down at the paper again.

* * *

"Sam Winchester. Are you serious?" Josephine speaks her eyes widen.

"Uh huh." Krissy answered with a nod.

"Its been a while...no longer than that." Josephine frowned.

"We were on the same case." Aidan says "The snowman one."

"He is coming... here." Josephine goes round and starts picking up the trash. She cursed under her breath as she picked up pizza slices from under the sofa. Aidan gave her a sheepish smile. Josephine glares at him and throws the slice in his face "Throw it in the bin."

Aidan falls back on the sofa with the pizza on his face. Krissy giggles and covers her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Really Kris." Josephine throws the packets in the bin. "I mean really is that really funny?"

Krissy stops and goes straight-faced.

"No. No it's not."

In her mind she was laughing.

The door knocks.

Krissy opens it and smiles.

"Sam."

Sam steps in and cleans the snow off his boots on the mat. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the coat hanger.

"Sam." Josephine smiles at him. "Would you like a drink? something to eat?"

"I'm good thanks."

Aidan scrambles off the sofa and stuffs the pizza in his mouth.

"Have a seat." He muffled with his mouth full.

"Eww did you eat that?" Krissy says.

"Its food. Can't let it go to waste." Aidan shrugged.

Krissy did a yuck expression and sat on the sofa.

Sam sat on the arm-chair. He looks round the room. It hasn't changed from when he was last here. He looks at the spot where Victor shot himself. He shuddered at that memory and pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Before you say what you wanna say. We have something to say." Krissy folds her arms. "What the hell happened to Garth? He ditched us saying he can't keep an eye on us anymore."

Sam swallows. He completely forgot Garth was put in charge of these three young hunters.

"He stopped for personal reasons. Something happened." Sam explained.

"What happened?"

Sam didn't want to reveal Garth is a werewolf. That's Garth personal business. It's up to Garth if he wants to share it or not.

"Like I said its personal." Sam says. "That's all I can say. It is nothing to do with you guys. He has no issues with you. I swear."

Krissy's face softens. She becomes concerned.

"Is Garth okay?"

Sam nods.

"Yes. He is fine. I mean it. He is doing good."

Krissy nods looking relieved.

"We were worried about him. We tried tracking him down but we had no luck. We assumed he didn't want to know us. Quit the job you gave him." she says.

"No. I'm telling you he cares. He has gone through some major changes. Its his business. It's not my place to share it with you."

"We understand." Aidan says "We're glad he is okay."

"Sam where is your brother?" Josephine asks.

Sam sighs.

"That's what I wanted to talk you about."

Josephine and Aidan sit down. Aidan opens a can and sips it while waiting for the hunter to start.

"You see." Sam starts. "All those childhood beliefs. They are not made up stories. They are real."

"Excuse me." Krissy frowned.

"Santa Claus is real."

Krissy scoffs.

"More like Krampus is real."

Sam decided to not confirm the Krampus part.

"Santa is real." Sam repeats. "There is a North Pole, Elves. It's all real."

"Sam are you on drugs?" Krissy says.

"No. I'm not."

"Are you with the damm fairies. You sound insane right now." Krissy says.

"Wait." Josephine becomes curious "Dean?"

The pairs of eyes all look at Sam with curiosity.

"Santa Claus is real and I know it because...he is my brother."

All three sets of eyebrows shoot up. Krissy suddenly bursts out laughing.

"You really have lost it. Dean is Santa Claus. Sorry Sam but Dean is no jolly man in a red coat."

"He is now." Sam says.

"You are not joking?" Aidan says.

Sam shook his head.

"No. He has lost it." Krissy says. She frowns at Sam. "Be serious Sam. What did you wanna say to us."

"That's what I wanted to say."

"Bullshit. We are hunters Sam not freaking three olds who want a bedtime story."

"I know its hard to believe but its true."

"Where the hell is he now? North Pole?"

"Uh yeah."

Krissy stands up with her hand on her hip. Not looking amused.

"Sam. You haven't seen us for years. You suddenly wander in and say your brother Dean Winchester is Santa Claus. If this is a joke I ain't laughing." She looks at her friends "You laughing?"

"Krissy. I think Sam is being serious about this." Aidan says.

Krissy looks back at the younger Winchester.

"My dad made it crystal clear to me that there is no such thing as Santa. There is no one out there that brings a smile to a kid's smile. Everything out there is evil. They wanna hurt children."

"I thought that to but Krissy I'm telling the truth."

"Where the hell were my presents? Why did I not get anything under the tree." Krissy shakes her head. "Only presents I got were from my dad not from a man who goes ho ho ho."

"Because you didn't believe." Sam answered sadly. "Santa didn't go to kids who had parents as hunters. Kids are seen as too corrupted for Christmas."

Now Krissy looked annoyed.

"You even came up with a story to back up your stupid belief."

Sam stands up.

"Krissy."

"You shut the hell up." She snaps at him.

"Can you prove it to us?" Josephine asks.

"Prove it to us." Krissy scoffs "I like to see him try."

"Um..." Sam hesitates. "You see I can't..."

He gets cut off when Bernard appears in the room.

"Sam. Sam." Bernard walks up to the hunter's face looking frantic. "Krampus. He made a snowman evil. It's not just one there is loads. They are all attacking the children in the park. I saw them they..." He shakes his head. "Why ruin a thing a child loves to build in the snow."

As the Arch Elf was rambling on, Krissy, Aidan and Josephine stood with their mouths open. Krissy snaps out of it and gets her gun out.

"What are you?" She yells.

Bernard stops and turns around. He raised his hands as his eyes go on to the gun.

"Krissy." He smiles nervously. "Haven't you grown."

"Answer the damm question."

Krissy takes a step forward and keeps her gun aimed at the new arrival.

"Krissy. He is with us." Sam says.

"You know him?" Aidan asks

Sam nods.

"Yeah. This is Bernard. He is an elf."

"Arch Elf" Bernard corrects him.

Krissy rolls her eyes.

"First Dean is Santa and now his elf decides to turn up."

"Oh Dean doesn't know." Bernard says. "I didn't want to worry him. Dean has a lot to worry about. He is Santa Claus. That's a big job."

"Holy crap." Aidan gasps. "There is an elf in the living room."

Krissy still refused to believe it.

"What kind of game are you playing here Sam?"

Bernard frowns.

"I do not expect you to believe Krissy. Your father corrupted you at a very young age. All of you." Bernard's eyes go on the other two. "It's very sad to see.'

"Do not speak about my dad." Krissy says.

"I know you loved him very much...I..."

"Shut up."

"Krissy put the gun down." Sam ordered.

"Please." Bernard added with a smile.

"Kris." Aidan says.

Krissy kept her gun aimed. Her instinct told her to shoot this thing that appeared in her house. Supernatural beings are not good. They are evil.

 _This_ _so called_ _elf_ _must be_ _evil._

Krissy was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the door banged.

"What was that?" Aidan asks.

The door bangs again. Louder this time. Sam moves the curtain and looks through the window.

Standing outside, an alive glowing green snowman stood with snowballs in its stick hand. It rammed its body into the door causing another loud bang.

"Uh guys."

Sam looks at the hunters and the Arch Elf.

"We got a problem."


	19. Chapter 19

Rowena stands up and begins walking. The waiter approaches her ready to take the order. Rowena shoves the menu in waiter's hand.

"I change my mind." She says.

"Mother."

Rowena stops and glares at her son.

"What."

"Why leaving so soon?" He asked.

"I think you know the answer to that Fergus." The witch snaps.

Crowley steps towards his mother while Cas stood observing the area around him.

"You mentioned the elf."

"Yes and?"

"Why?"

"He set this up. He sent me here knowing too well that I would bump into you."

"That's a bad thing because?" Rowena rolls her eyes. Crowley raises his eyebrow "Because we can't stand each other."

"Precisely. I have better places to be than standing here talking to you two." Rowena stops and grins. "How is it going being an angel?"

"What do you think mother."

"Heavenly." Rowena snorted and brushed her red curls out of her face. "What about him?"

"Him." Crowley looks at Cas. "I think he likes it. He likes the teleporting reminds him of flying. He won't show me he likes it but..." Crowley nods. "I know. Can't fool me."

"So anything on Krampus?" Rowena asks. Her plan of leaving now wiped out of her mind.

"No."

"I'm sure something will pop up for you both to go buddy cop on."

"Don't jinx it mother."

Suddenly there was a bang. Everyone turns and sees the chef running out of the kitchen with a turkey on top of his head.

"GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME." He screams.

The cooked turkey removes the knife from its back and stabs the chef in the eye. Customers gasp as blood pours from the eye. The chef screams and the turkey pulls the knife out. The chef let out another scream and drops to the ground.

"WHAT THE!"

People turn to the waiter. The menu starts flapping in his hands. All the menus rise in the air and start flying around the room. Rowena ducks and looks up eye wide as claws form out of the menus and start picking people up from the ground.

Napkins start strangling the customers and glasses burst the pieces of glass flying straight at people.

The whole restaurant came to life.

Crowley sighs.

"You had to go and jinx it."

* * *

"There's a snowman outside." Sam says.

Aidan's eyes widen.

"What!"

"Oh..." Bernard grits his teeth. "It must have followed my magic. Sensed my travelling." He frowns. "That was quick."

"You brought it here." Krissy says.

"I am an elf and they want Santa so they will go through me to get to him."

"Cut this crap."

"I am telling the truth."

BANG

"Guys I think we better gear up." Josephine suggests.

"You get ready I got my eye on this one." Krissy says.

Bernard winced. Sam charges and knocks the gun out of Krissy's hands.

"Hey!"

Sam picks the gun up.

"He is with us." He says.

Josephine comes back with a bag of weapons. She gives a shot-gun to Aidan. She gives one to Krissy which immediately made the Arch Elf go and hide behind Sam. The young hunters check they have holy water, salt, knife and a hand gun in their pockets.

Hunters. Always need to be prepared.

Krissy checks her weapon for bullets. Her eyes go on to the Arch Elf. Krissy broke Bernard's heart. There was no innocence on the girl's face. Looking at him was a girl who was forced to grow up and be exposed to the horrors that existed in the world.

It was wrong really wrong.

Bernard felt sorry for Dean. Dean was such a sweet child. Memories of Mary Winchester giving her son a slice of pie after a meal was one of the cutest things Bernard has seen. The smile on Dean's face. The happiness because his mom gave him his favourite dessert. The memories of little Dean Winchester jumping up and down with joy when he found out he was going to be a big brother. John Winchester smiling and kissing his wife on the cheek relieved his son took the news well. It was such a lovely thing to witness. The thought of the family expanding meant more children for Santa to love.

The previous Santa loved Dean him and wanted to give presents but he couldn't. Dean and his brother are corrupted. It upset the big man.

 _Look at Dean now. One of the children the previous Santa adored is now the big man._ Bernard thought.

"Bernard!"

'Hmm." Bernard snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Sam. "What?"

BANG

Bernard jumps.

"Oh yeah. Forgot."

The Arch Elf's pocket buzzed. Bernard sighs and scoops out the walkie-talkie.

'What!" He speaks into it annoyed by the bad timing.

 _"Chicago. Big attack at restaurant. K word related."_ A voice spoke.

Bernard lowers the walkie-talkie and sighs.

 _You got_ _to be_ _kidding me._

"I got to go." He says.

Sam frowns.

"What?"

"Another attack. Got to check it out. I'll be back. Stay alive okay."

"Guys the snowman is nearly through." Aidan says.

"You will do great." Bernard does two thumbs up "You are hunters this will be a piece of Christmas pudding to you."

"Don't you mean a piece of cake." Aidan says.

"Same thing." Bernard says. "Get to the park that's where they all are. There should be something there that can shut down these killer snowmen."

"Bernard."

"I know you can do it Sam." Bernard smiled.

Then Bernard vanishes and appears in the location where the attack is coming from. He looks round and sees killer sausages, potatoes, carrots, napkins even the curtains were killing people.

"I'm in the right place." Bernard says.

"Bernard!"

Bernard turns and sees an angry witch staring back at him.

"Oh. Hello Ro. Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy seeing you here. You are the one who bloody sent me here."

"Ah yes."

A knife gets thrown across the room. Bernard ducks and goes back up with a smile.

"You knew he was here."

"Who." Bernard sees the angel and demon across the room bickering to each other. "Oh." The Arch Elf grins "You found them."

"What the hell Bernard. Why put me in the same place as Fergus."

Rowena feels a tug on her dress. She looks and sees a Nutcracker biting her dress.

The witch chants and turns the Nutcracker into stone.

"Nice one." Bernard says.

Rowena glares at the Arch Elf.

"Look who decides to turn up." Crowley joins his mother's side. "Come to lend a hand."

"More like come to be a pain the ass." Rowena says.

"Ro I was trying to help. I wanted you and your son to work something out."

The group go down on the ground as the menus fly above their heads.

"Work something out." The mother and son say at the same.

"Its Christmas. Family come together at Christmas."

"Not this one." Crowley says.

Cas was busy fighting the chesnuts that spun around him constantly poking him. He stabs one with an angel blade. These made the chesnuts angry. Gravy pours over the angel turned demon covering him from head to suit.

"I liked that suit." Crowley groaned.

"Help me." Cas snaps.

Rowena shakes her head.

'Was this your plan all along. Getting me and my son together."

Bernard nods.

"Yes."

"You used me."

"Wait no."

"You had sex with me so you can get close to me and dig into my personal life."

"No Rowena."

Crowley's eyes widen.

"You did what?"

Rowena and Bernard look at Crowley.

"So much for keeping it a secret Ro." Bernard sighed.

"Mother you slept with him?"

"No...yes." Rowena answers going pink in the face.

Crowley glares at the Arch Elf. Bernard laughs nervously.

"I think you guys will do fine without me." Bernard quickly stands up. "I got a snowman problem to deal with. Good luck."

Then he vanished.

* * *

An elf walks in. Curtis looks round with his eyebrow raised. The elf leans forward and whispers. Dean frowns and notices Curtis's shoulders becoming tense.

"Damm it." Curtis mutters. He looks and smiles at his boss. "Be right back Santa."

The two elves walk out of the room.

"Two attacks at the same time. This is insane." Curtis says.

"K's minions are trying to get the big man's attention." The elf explains.

"Santa can't know. He has to stay here where its safe and complete his training."

"Curtis this new Santa...I don't think we can keep secrets from him. He looks like the type of guy who can find out easily."

Curtis waves his hand.

"Naa. The poor man has a lot of worries. He won't find out about this. "

The elves walk into the control room. Elves sat typing on the computer. Curtis looks up at the big screen. The screen showed the two attacks. The park and the restaurant.

Curtis saw Sam and three other people running into the park with shot guns shooting.

"We are saved." Curtis says "Santa's brother has it covered."

"The restaurant?" The elf says.

Curtis looks and sees Castiel fighting the minions while Crowley and Rowena are arguing.

"What are they arguing about?" Curtis asks. "Turn it up I want to listen."

The elves turn the volume up.

 _"You had sex with an elf!"_ Crowley yells.

 _"We were having fun."_ Rowena says.

 _"Seriously an elf."_

 _"Bernard...turned me on."_

"Whoa." Curtis covers his mouth. "Did I hear that right."

 _"Bernard was a good kisser and he was rough in bed. Much better than your father._ "

The elves gasp and start chattering to each other.

"Holy moly Bernard." Curtis shakes his head. "Never thought you had it in you."

"Bernard and a witch." An elf cried.

"Ewww." All the elves make yuck faces.

Curtis looks back at the screen.

 _You are going to have fun when you get back Bernard._

"What the hell is going on here?"

The elves go silent. Their heads turn towards their boss who has just entered the room.

"Santa. You won't suppose to leave the room." Curtis says.

Dean looks at the screen. His eyes widen.

"Is this happening now?"

"Yes." An elf answered.

"Sam." Worry appears on the hunter's face. He looks at the other footage "Cas." He looks at the elves "I got to go."

"Oh no you don't. The guardians made it clear you stay put."

"Don't care. My family is in danger. Screw the guardians." Dean looks left and right. "Where's Bernard?"

"Out."

Dean spots Bernard running in the snow catching up with Sam.

"Bring him here." Dean ordered. "Now!"

"Yes sir."

Curtis presses a button. He swallows.

 _Bernard is going to kill me._

* * *

"See I told you." Bernard ducks the snowballs as he was talking to the younger Winchester. "I told you...you can do it. You blew that snowman's head off."

"He deserved it he broke the door." Aidan says.

"It won't keep it down for long." Krissy says. "Already started building up as soon as we escaped."

"It's never easy. Is it." Bernard says.

"Bernard what about the other attack?" Sam says.

"Its being taken care off." Bernard nodded.

 _Hopefully._

The walkie-talkie starts buzzing. Bernard rolls his eyes and scoops it out.

"Don't you dare say there is a third attack." He speaks into it.

 _"Bernard."_ Curtis spoke _"You got to come back like right now. Santa knows. He caught me."_

"What!" Bernard wanted to punch Curtis. That elf can not follow one simple instruction. "Curtis!"

"Sorry."

Bernard growls. He looks at Sam.

"I'm off again."

"Seriously again." Aidan says.

"I'll be back...maybe I can't promise anything. Good bye."

The Arch Elf went. Krissy shoots a snowman and sighs.

"Your friend is really helpful Sam." She says sarcastically.

Sam ignores her and continues shooting.

* * *

Bernard appears and makes a bee-line for Curtis.

"What is your problem."

"I'm sorry." Curtis cried.

"Hey!"

Bernard turns by the voice and smiles.

"Santa."

"Take me to Sam."

"You see I..."

"I said." Dean's leans forward causing the Arch Elf to go back. "Take me to Sam. That is an order."

Bernard sighs.

"One thing I hate about new Santas is being the boss thing gets to their head. It's so frustrating."

"Bernard!"

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

* * *

"There's so many of them!" Josephine yells.

Krissy shoots.

"Ya think." She yells back.

"We gotta find what's keeping them alive." Sam says.

A blast of snowballs hit Krissy in the face. She falls back.

"Krissy!" Aidan yells.

The snowman moves forward. It grins its teeth sharp and shark like.

The snowman goes to blast another round of snowballs when suddenly its head flies off and its body drops and becomes a pile of snow.

"Where did you get the machete from? Bernard asks.

Sam looks past Bernard and sees his brother grinning with a machete in his hand.

"A hunter always comes prepared." Dean says.

The machete turns into gold dust. Bernard's eyes widen.

"You imagined it"

Dean nods.

"Learnt it from the books."

"Dean." Sam says.

Krissy sits up. Aidan and Josephine look at Dean both with stunned expressions.

Dean smiles at his brother.

"Hiya Sammy. I come to spread some festive cheer."

He steps forward. The grin remaining on his face. He stops and nods at his brother.

"Lets go and kick some ass."


	20. Chapter 20

"Dean."

Dean looks. His eyes widen with surprise.

"Krissy."

Krissy stands up and looks at the bearded, fat man in front of her.

"You really are an old."

"Ah well you see he is not old its the..."

"Bernard." Dean cuts the Arch Elf off.

"I told you my brother is Santa Claus." Sam smiles looking proud.

"I don't understand Santa is not real."

"Krissy I know." Dean nods sadly. "We all thought that." He sighs. "I ended up getting the job."

"You are not a shopping mall Santa. You are the real deal." Aidan says.

"That's right." Bernard grinned.

Aidan smiles.

"Awesome."

"Were you at the North Pole?" Krissy asks.

Dean nods.

"Yeah and everything they show on T.V is real."

"There are reindeers?" Aidan asks.

Josephine and Krissy frown at how excited the young hunter was.

"Yeah. One saved Santa's life." Bernard answered. "I gave Comet an extra carrot for his bravery."

"Does Rudolph exist?"

Bernard rolls his eyes.

"No."

"Guys can we do 20 questions later we got company." Sam says.

The six of them turn and face a group of snowmen. They all raise their stick hands and point at Dean.

"That's right. You want me." Dean says. "Come and get me."

Bernard's eyes widen.

"Are you on a suicide mission."

"I know what mission you are going on. You are going to help Cas."

"I can't."

Dean frowns.

"Why not?"

"Um...I checked. They are doing fine."

"To me it looked like Cas was doing all the work."

"I just can't go okay. I got to stay with you."

"I'm fine. There is a lot of us. Go and help Cas."

"Yes sir." Bernard groaned.

Bernard hated his job sometimes.

He turns and vanishes.

The snowman who Dean chopped was slowly coming together. Its head formed back. It glared at Dean showing off its sharp teeth.

"They keep coming back." Krissy says.

"Hmm."

Dean scans the area. There had to be something that was keeping them alive like the star on the Christmas tree.

"We are running out of bullets." Josephine says.

"I got an idea. Sam where's the car?"

"Back at their house."

Dean sighs.

"Great. So I'll have to imagine one."

Dean starts to imagine a beautiful black Chevrolet Impala 67 that was clean and so shiny Dean can see his face in it.

A snowball hits Dean in the face. He wipes the snow and glares at the smirking snow army.

"Assholes." He muttered under his breath.

 _Damm_ _snow_

Dean suddenly goes backwards down a hill.

"SAM!"

Sam and the other hunters look down.

"DEAN YOU ARE ON A SNOWBOARD!" Sam yells.

"WHAT!"

Dean looks down.

Holy crap his brother is right he is on a snowboard.

 _I didn't want a snowboard I wanted my Baby._

The snowball must have affected his thoughts.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Sam screams.

Dean turns his head and sees his heading towards a tree.

He had to turn round.

How can he turn round when he don't even know how to use the damm thing.

 _Calm down Winchester. Just go for it._

Dean jumps up and twirls round. He lands now facing the right way and zooms down the hill.

Sam was awestruck. Since when did his brother learn how to do that.

 _Must be the Santa thing._ He thought.

"Their gone."

Krissy points at where the snowmen were. Sam frowns.

"That's cuz they are after Dean." Josephine says.

They see the snowmen going through the forest chasing the older Winchester.

"Shit. Okay um..." Sam didn't know what to do.

"After them." Krissy runs with the other two following behind.

"Krissy..."

Sam gives up and runs after them.

* * *

Bernard almost crashes into Crowley.

"You again." Crowley spat out.

"Hello to you to." Bernard says. "Where's your mom?"

"Trying to get out."

They look and see Rowena trying all sorts of spells to get the door open.

Bernard shakes his head.

"Rowena don't bother."

Rowena stops and turns round with her hands on her hips.

"Look who came back."

"Didnt have a choice."

Rowena walks towards him.

"Your mother and son working out thing went very well. Thanks to you exposing our secret."

"Uh that was you that revealed our business."

"Whatever. Its made it worse. I can't love him Bernard. Love is a weakness."

"You love me. Right?" Rowena's face twitched. "Right?"

"No."

"But last night."

"Was just some fun that's all. Didnt mean anything."

Hurt spreads across the Arch Elf's face.

"I don't understand."

"I don't love you Bernard. I don't love anyone. That's who I am. I used you last night."

Bernard's face becomes blank. Showing no emotion.

"Very well. If that's what you think. You are just as worse as your son." Rowena gasped by those words. Feeling like she received a punch to the gut. "Now if you excuse me I come here to do a job. Help Castiel."

Bernard turns away and goes off to help Cas.

Rowena stood her face screwed up. She was so in shock she didn't realize there was a Christmas pudding on her head with a lighter. The lighter flickers ready to set the pudding on fire.

Crowley dives and brings his mother down with him. They both fall on the ground. The pudding flies and goes splat on the window. Crowley kicks the lighter away.

Rowena frowns at her son.

"You were close to going up in flames." Crowley says.

"You...saved me." Crowley stands up and brushes the trench coat. Rowena stands up. "You trying to be a guardian angel now." The witch adds.

"Of course." Crowley rolls his eyes. "You don't thank me."

"Thank you."

Crowley raises his eyebrow. He thought his mother was joking but she looked like she meant it. There was no humor in her voice.

Crowley shrugs and looks away.

The waiter who Rowena begged to open the window suddenly rises from the ground. His chest glows green and skin peels from his face revealing flesh and bone.

Bernard spots it and points.

"That's what is keeping them alive."

The waiter smirks.

Rowena frowns.

"You."

"I played a good waiter. You morons fell for it." The minion smirked loudly.

"Now you will die." Cas says.

The minion raises his eyebrow.

"You die trying."

"You will not raise Krampus." Bernard says.

"We will. Santa sees his friends are in danger he will come. He will fall right into our trap."

"Sorry to say but Santa is dealing with your snowy friends."

"Wanna know why we did two attacks at the same time, in case one didn't work. Either way Santa is gonna die. Krampus will rise."

Everything in the restaurant stops and turns towards the angel, demon, witch and the Arch Elf.

The minion clasps his hands.

"Show them what we are made of."

Then the minions charge.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean dashed through the trees doing his best to keep the snowboard under control. Despite never riding one he seemed to be a natural. The hunter constantly glanced over his shoulder seeing how far the snowmen are.

 _Yikes. They are getting close._

A canon of snowballs fly across the sky and dive straight for the hunter.

 _Shit_

Dean moves and wobbles in the process as he goes down another hill. The snowmen started to get impatient. They decided to up their game.

The snowmen form into one big snowball and roll down the hill. Dean looks over and his eyes widen at the sight of the gigantic ball.

Now he felt like he was in that scene from Indiana Jones. Being chased by a giant freaking ball.

Dean turns right and heads towards a tunnel. He zooms into the cave. The giant snowball crashes into the small hole of the tunnel. This caused Dean to smirk.

The snowboard started turning into gold dust.

 _No. No_ _. No. Not now_.

The snowboard vanishes and Dean stumbles and falls on the ground.

"Bitch."

Dean stands up and looks to see if the snowball was still trapped in the hole.

 _Good. Now I gotta find its power source._

Dean walks out of the other entrance. He had to admit what happened back there was cool. He felt badass riding that snowboard.

He stops when he sees two giant feet made of snow. His eyes go up seeing more snow. His eyes met the giant's eyes. The snow giant grins showing the same sharp teeth.

"Oh come on." Dean sighed.

The snow giant roars and stomps causing the ground to shake. Dean falls but quickly manages to get back up.

Then he runs.

* * *

Sam, Krissy, Aidan and Josephine search the area and frowned when they couldn't find the snowmen or Dean.

Then.

"SAM!"

The hunters turn and see Dean running for his dear life.

"Dean?"

"BIG ASS MONSTER ON MY TAIL." Dean yells.

"Holy crap." Aidan points to what he saw.

The hunters gasp at the massive snow monster.

Krissy raises her shot-gun.

"SHOT GUN USELESS!" Dean stops at the group. "We gotta go. Figure out a plan." The giant's thuds causes small earth quakes. "Like now." Dean adds.

The hunters nod at Dean agreeing with him.

Then they ran.

* * *

Castiel, Crowley, Rowena and Bernard fought the minions. They crushed, burned, threw and froze the minions. Rowena did spell after spell and Bernard hit the minions with a giant candy cane which Crowley thought was dumb.

A leg of lamb kicks Cas in the face. Cas's eyes turn red and he grabs the lamb and crushes it until it broke in half. The angel turned demon flicks his wrist sending the approaching chairs flying across the wall.

"Showing off now are we Cassie." Crowley mutters.

The demon turned angel smites an incoming plant sending it up in smoke. Crowley nods looking quite impressed by that ability.

Bernard dodges the apple pie and looks round. The waiter minion had his eyes closed and a grin forms across his mutilated face. He opens his eyes.

"Santa is losing. Him and his friends are running but... you can't run from the enemy because they always catch up." The minion laughed darkly. "Once he is dead you all can burn with him. Santa...or should I say Dean he is one pathetic, broken human being."

"Shut up." Bernard warned.

"Only survived 30 years in Hell. I seen others who have done longer than him. For someone who is a hunter that is appalling. Dean is weak."

Castiel turns feeling enraged that his friend has been insulted. He charges at the lead minion. The minion smirks and flicks his wrist. Cas flies back and crashes into the broken tables. Crowley and Rowena look round but remained where they were.

"For 10 years..." The minion continued. "...Dean tortured souls and became just like his mentor Alastair. You say we are the monsters. Little elf I think you need to rethink that. The true monster has been right on your door step all along."

Bernard screams and pounces on to the minion. The minion falls back in surprise. The minion and Bernard land in the snow.

The Arch Elf raises his candy cane using the sharp end his face murderous.

"I rarely lose my temper." He yells in the minion's face. "It takes a lot to make me mad. You insulting my boss, that makes me very very mad."

The minion pushes Bernard off him and laughs.

"An elf fighting oh how exciting." He stands up and brushes the snow off. "Elves can't fight. All you can do is build toys."

Bernard stands up and looks round. There are not in the restaurant anymore. Despite what Rowena said Bernard still cared about her and he is relieved she is out of the way now.

"True. I am no fighter." The Arch Elf nodded. "I would certainty not be here I would be hiding back at home. Now a hunter is Santa, I do not want to be a coward. I want to be like him fighting the evil and saving the children. Christmas will happen Krampus is not stopping it."

The minion smirks his chest glowing bright green. A sword appears in the minion's hand. Bernard gulps at the sight of the sharp blade.

"Having second thoughts?" The minion smirked.

"Um..."

Bernard slides his hand in his pocket. He takes out a wooden sword. He curses at his choice of weapon. Sometimes he wished he was Santa's level of power because at least Santa can conjure up a real weapon. The minion looked amused. Bernard glares at him. God he wanted to punch Krampus's little helper.

Bernard took the first swing.

* * *

Curtis stares at the screen. He looks back and forth at the two attacks. His eyes widen when Bernard and the minion disappear.

"Find Bernard. Find Bernard!" He commanded.

One of the elf types on the computer. He presses a button. The screen splits into thirds.

"Near the snowman attack sir." The elf answers.

Curtis looks and sees Bernard and the minion fighting.

"I'll be damm." He mutters. "First he had sex with a witch now he has turned into a warrior."

"He is losing." Another elf points out.

The minion swung his sword and Bernard kept backing away using the wooden sword as a shield.

"That's because he doesn't know how to fight." Curtis says now looking worried.

Although Bernard has always been a pain in the ass Curtis hated seeing him like this. Bernard is the Arch Elf, their boss, the one who keeps the North Pole running. Bernard is the heart and soul of the North Pole.

"Guys."

Curtis puts on a pair of goggles and puts on a rucksack.

He then grins.

"I'm joining the fight."

* * *

 **Sorry its a short chapter. I been so busy with college and everything. Once the holiday comes I'll be able to update more :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Curtis walks down the hallway with the anxious elves following behind.

"Curtis this is not wise." Judy says.

"I know." Curtis replies.

"Then stop."

"I can't. Its been nice having some peace for a few hours but Bernard is needed whether we like it or not and Santa is in danger."

"You have no idea how to fight." Another elf spoke up.

"True but I don't need to go full on Kung Fu." Curtis presses a button. The door opens revealing a massive room. Curtis winks at them. "I'm a gadget man."

The elves go wow as they walk into Curtis's personal study.

"I got chocolate spray guns, bubble gum bombs, jet pack." He taps on his rucksack "Which I just put on."

"What's the goggles sir?"

"Oh nothing. Wearing them for safety precautions."

The second in command scoops up a chocolate spray and grins.

"Bernard can teleport. You can't." Judy says.

"That's why I made a jetpack. I didn't fancy riding another reindeer."

"You think this jetpack will get you through the North Pole to America?"

Curtis nods.

"Yes. It's not a normal jetpack. It's not the type that the humans ride, it's a super, turbo, really...really fast jetpack."

"What do you think you are Fast and Furious?" An elf at the back of the crowd says.

"Fast and Furious..." Curtis frowns. "Tony. How many times does Bernard tell you no movies while you are working."

"It was a good movie." Tony says.

Curtis opens his mouth but quickly closes it. He couldn't argue with the elf on that.

"Yeah it was. I agree with you." Curtis says.

Tony sighs. Curtis pulls a lever on the wall. The ceiling opens up causing cold air to blast in.

"Judy. You are in charge." Curtis says. "If I don't come back alive..." He clears his throat. "It was an honour to meet and work with you all. I wish you all a Merry Christmas."

He presses a button on his jacket. Fire blasts out and the elf suddenly shoots up through the exit into the cold, grey sky.

Curtis turns and heads north going towards the large star. He gets out a tracker device from his pocket.

"Okay Bernard there you are."

He taps on elf icon on the map.

"I'm coming for you."

He sighs.

 _You better be alive._

* * *

"OWW."

Bernard stumbles back and clutches on to his arm. Blood oozed out from the cut. It is deep it needed treatment. Bernard couldn't reach out to a first aid in a middle of a fight.

The minion flips the sword that is smeared in the Arch Elf's blood.

"Give up clown." The minion spat out.

Bernard shakes his head. The minion punches the Arch Elf in eye. That is going to cause a black eye. Bernard swings but he gets blocked and he receives a punch to the gut.

"Argh."

Bernard clutched his stomach in agony.

The minion raises his sword.

"I might go for the ears."

Bernard's eyes widen.

 _Oh_ _no_ _no!_

Bernard jumps into the snow. He winced as the water from the melted snow makes contact with his cut.

The minion hovers over the Arch Elf with his sword held high.

"I got a better idea." The minion grinned The sword changes into an axe. "Krampus would love the Arch Elf's head on a spike.

The minion leans down his axe inches from Bernard's face. Bernard scrambles up against a tree. The minion swings but ends up getting the axe stuck in the tree. Bernard now behind the tree anxiously looks at the minion.

The minion pulls his axe out.

"Not getting out of here alive big ears."

He goes for another swing but suddenly chocolate pours down from the sky landing on the minion. The minion goes rigid and becomes solid chocolate like a giant chocolate bar.

Bernard comes out from behind the tree looking shocked and curious. He pokes the hardened chocolate shell.

"I told you chocolate spray guns are a good idea." A voice said from behind.

Bernard turns and faces a grinning Curtis.

"Curtis. You did this?"

"Wanted to save your life."

"You came out here, you disobeyed an order...to save me?"

"I know we don't get along but the North Pole needs you dude. Seeing you losing in that fight was scary to witness. I didn't want you to die. That's why I had to do something."

"Curtis." Bernard's face softens. "I take back everything I said to you from the last 300 years."

Curtis smiles.

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me." He looks at the chocolate minion. "Say why is he glowing green?"

Bernard's eyes widen.

"Sugar I forgot!"

Bernard sees the minion's axe in the snow. He picks it up.

"Whoa do you know how to use that thing?" Curtis says.

"Nope. Here goes nothing."

Bernard swings the axe. The chocolate shell cracks and falls apart. The green glowing heart shines out of the chocolate rumble.

The Arch Elf stomps on to the heart and keeps doing it until the green fades leaving a colourless heart.

"Is it dead?" Curtis asks.

Bernard nods.

"Should be. I'll go to the restaurant to check. You go and find Santa."

Curtis looks at him surprised by that answer.

"Me?"

"You got juice in that jet pack?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Help him."

"Dude you are trusting me?"

"You are my second in command after all."

Curtis is liking this new Bernard. The elf nods.

"Yes I am. Oh and Bernard."

"Yes?"

"The witch does love you. We all know she was lying to you we can tell by her face. We saw it all."

Old Bernard is back again in a flash. He glares at Curtis.

"What are you talking about? You been poking into my personal life? Curtis!"

"Congratulations losing your virginity." Curtis takes a few steps back. "All the elves are talking about it. I suggest preparing yourself for the paparazzi."

"Curtis!"

Curtis chuckles at Bernard's cheeks that have gone bright red with embarrassment.

"Got to save Santa."

"No you get back here!" Bernard yells.

Curtis presses his button before the Arch Elf can grab him. He flies up into the sky and turns right. He zooms off.

Bernard is now hot red with embarrassment. The elves knew. Now he will be a laughing-stock.

He thought about what Curtis said.

 _"The_ _witch_ _does love you. We all know she was lying to you we can tell by her face. We saw it all."_

Those few sentences gave Bernard hope. Hope that he was not used that night. Hope that his first sex had a purpose and the woman he did it with truly loved him.

Curtis drives Bernard insane but when it comes to these type of situations Curtis tends to be right.

His thoughts go on the restaurant.

 _Restaurant first then check Ro then prepare for the drama back at home._

The most important thing Bernard had to do is make sure Santa is safe and well when he returns home.


	23. Chapter 23

"Frosty the snowman is gaining on us!" Krissy yells from the back of the group.

"Ya think" Dean yells back.

"Hey down here!"

The hunters turn and see Aidan sliding down a hill.

"AIDAN" Josephine squeals.

"I think I know where he is going." Sam says.

Aidan kept his legs straight and his arms by his side with his gun still in his hand. He lands on his ass in a sitting position. The young hunter crawls into a tree log ignoring the squirrels and other animals that are napping inside.

Dean looks over the hill and shakes his head.

"I can't fit in there." He glances at the young hunters "It's a Santa thing." He rolls his eyes as he looks at his stomach.

"Now what?" Krissy says.

Dean looks at the young girls. He didn't want them in this mess. Krampus's helpers only want Dean. Dean didn't want others to suffer because of the crap he got himself into.

Sam sees the familiar look on Dean's face. Dean's heroic act is back in place again.

Sam shakes his head.

"Dean no."

"Krissy. Josephine." Dean sighs "Take Aidan with you and get out of here."

"And leaving you? Hell no!"

Dean wasn't surprised by Krissy's answer. She is stubborn.

 _I need the kids to go so they will be safe._ He thought.

Suddenly ice stakes replace the boots on both girls. Dean went eye wide by the sudden shoe change.

"Wha..."

"Dean? Did you do this?" Sam says

"Uh..."

Krissy and Josephine turn and stake down the stream that was frozen. Aidan peers out of the log and frowns at his friends.

 _Are they ice staking?_ Aidan thought.

He looks closer.

Krissy and Josephine's clothes have changed to a figure ice staking dress. Krissy wore a green dress while Josephine had a pink one. Aidan rubs his eyes thinking he is seeing things. His two best friends in figure ice staking dresses ice staking on ice, that's definitely something Aidan did not see coming.

"Guys!"

Aidan crawls out the log and runs after them. He slips when he goes on the ice.

 _Crap._

Aidan jumps back on the snow and runs keeping his eyes on the two hunters. Boy the girls looked pissed.

"At least they got away." Dean says.

"Dean, what the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"Learnt it from the books."

"Turning them into..."

"Yeah that was not supposed to happen. I only wanted them to go I didn't know they were gonna turned into Tonya Harding."

Sam frowns.

"Tonya Harding?"

"Um..." Sam gives Dean a really look. "What? The women look hot Sam. The dresses show off their figure and their legs."

The hunter turned Santa Claus grins at his brother. Sam looks away not wanting to get into that conversation. Hearing 'Santa Claus' describing the women made it worse for Sam.

The snow giant comes into the brothers view stomping through the snow. Dean was waiting for the "Fee-fi-fo-fum".

The older Winchester sees the giant's head glowing green.

"That's it." Dean says. He points it out to his brother. "We gotta destroy the part where its green. It's like a switch. We need to shut it down." Dean frowns. "How are we going to get all the way up there? The bastard has gotta be 50ft."

Sam starts forming a plan in his head considering Dean's Santa abilities and their surroundings. His thoughts get interrupted by what sounded like a rocket.

"SANTA!"

The Winchesters look up. Curtis is soaring through the clouds with his arms stretched out like Superman.

The snow giant's massive head turns to Curtis. The monster roars and swings its snowy arm. Curtis dodges the arm. Curtis moves left, right, up and down as each swing goes towards him. He spots the green ball inside the giant's head.

"Ah ha."

"CURTIS!" Dean yells.

"I GOT AN IDEA SANTA. ITS CRAZY BUT I WANT TO DO IT."

Curtis dodges another swing and zooms into the head. He blasts through the thick snow and snatches the green ball from the centre of the snowy skull. He flies out. The elf is covered in snow. He looked like a snowman.

Curtis looks down at the brothers. He let's go off the green ball letting it fall. With his quick reflexes Dean catches the ball. He looks at the ball and at the flying elf with a look of disbelief.

"DESTROY IT!" Curtis screamed.

The snow giant reaches out to grab the one thing that keeps it alive. Dean puts the ball down and stomps on it feeling it break under his boot like glass.

The snow giant froze. The monster glows bright green.

"Look out!"

Dean grabs his brother and runs. As they ran, the snow giant explodes. Snow goes everywhere flooding the area. The snow hits Curtis sending him spinning. He goes round and round and crashes into a nearby tree. The elf falls into a bush.

The birds jump by the fall. They quickly flap their wings and fly off in fear.

Curtis sits up and spits out the leaves. He looks round at the mess including his smashed up jet pack. He frowns at his disoriented vision. He removes his goggles and removes his glasses. He notices a crack going down his glasses.

The elf sighs.

"Ah man."

Elsewhere Aidan continued chasing his friends still bewildered by this unexpected event. He slips and falls on his ass. The young hunter cursed as he stands up.

Krissy and Josephine are gone.

 _Great I lost them._ Aidan thought.

Aidan grips his weapon and decides to stick to the path where the frozen stream goes. He follows it and finds a lake with his two best friends staking on it. The girls are both clinging to each other scared that they might fall. Aidan snorted at the scene. The two toughest, badass girls he knows are actually freaking out.

Aidan grins.

"Hey. Nice dress."

Krissy looks at him. She had green eyeshadow on to match her dress and pale pink lipstick. Aidan had to admit she looked pretty.

Krissy glares at him.

"Not funny!" She says.

"I think its adorable." Aidan laughed. "I would join you but..." He gestures to his feet. "In boots sorry." He gets out a phone. "I gotta take a picture of this."

"You do that there will be trouble." Krissy warned.

The phone flashes.

"Too late." Aidan smirked.

Krissy and Josephine break away and both stake towards Aidan. The humour drops from Aidan's face.

"Uh okay guys no." He takes a step back. "I'll delete it." He raises the phone. "See my finger is on the button I'm gonna delete it."

Krissy and Josephine grab on to Aidan's arms and pull him on to the ice. Aidan let out a yelp and falls on to his stomach.

"Who's laughing now." Krissy grinned.

Aidan looks up and shakes his head.

"Not cool."

Josephine helps him up.

"Payback is a bitch." She says to him with the same matching grin.

A snowball hits Aidan in the face sending him backwards. Josephine grabs him just in time.

"HEY!" Aidan yells.

Krissy picks up another snow ball. She throws it. Aidan jumps on to the land not wanting to fall on the ice again.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He says.

The girls step on the snow. Their clothes and shoes return to normal. Aidan stands up. His eyes widen when the girls make more snowballs.

"Oh come on." He groaned. "Is this picking on Aidan day."

Aidan gets hit with not one but two snowballs. Krissy giggles at Aidan's pissed expression.

"Alright that's it." Aidan bends down and scoops up the snow. "I'm gonna make a big one."

He stands back up. He grins and throws it. Josephine moves but Krissy was slow and ends up getting hit.

Aidan gulped. Oh crap making Krissy angry is the worse thing he can do. Krissy's expression was pissed but she suddenly laughs. Aidan frowns by the reaction.

"Krissy?"

He gets hit again. This makes Krissy burst into laughter. The three hunters look at each other.

They all thought the same thing.

 _Snowball fight._

* * *

Everything stopped in the restaurant. Castiel, Crowley and Rowena look round puzzled.

"Is it over?" Crowley asks.

"Yes." Bernard steps over the smashed glass. "It's over."

"The minion?"

"Dead." Bernard answers nodding at Cas as he said it.

"Your arm." Rowena pointed out.

Bernard looks and shrugs it off.

"The health elves will take care of it."

"Are you okay?" Rowena asks.

The witch cursed under her breath. Bernard looked far from okay. He had a black eye, bruises, a bleeding arm. She is surprised the Arch Elf is still standing.

"Dean." Cas says looking worried.

"I don't know. I sent Curtis to take care of it." Bernard raises his finger hearing a voice coming through. A smile forms. "Its Dean. Curtis did it. Santa is okay."

Cas sighs with relief.

"This is such good news." Bernard beamed ignoring the pain he is in. "I will go and see him."

"Take us with you." Cas ordered.

Bernard nods.

"Happy to."

The Arch Elf places his hands on Cas and Crowley's shoulders. Crowley puts his hand on Rowena's shoulder.

The four of them appear to the Winchesters.

"Santa." Bernard checks his boss over. "I am so glad you are okay and alive."

Dean's eyes widen.

"Bernard. Your..."

"Arm I know I will get to it but at first I must make sure you are fine."

"I'm fine its you that needs help."

Curtis stumbles out of the bush.

"Guys."

Bernard looks and smiles.

"Curtis. You good...good...good elf."

Bernard walks towards Curtis ready to praise the elf but he suddenly collapses. While the others looked concerned Curtis looks at the unconscious Arch Elf and shrugs.

"And you need to go hospital. Unless..." He looks at Rowena. "You wanna do the kiss of life."

"Excuse me." Rowena says.

"Hey Santa. Bernard slept with Rowena." Curtis says.

Sam became horrified while Dean looked stunned. Dean knew Bernard was in bed with someone but he never thought it would be the King of Hell's mother.

Rowena glares at Curtis.

"How dare you reveal my business."

"Everyone in the North Pole knows."

Crowley coughs.

"Not getting involved." He says .

Castiel looked embarrassed.

Krissy, Aidan, Josephine arrive giggling like children. They stop when they see these new people standing with the Winchesters. Bernard out cold on the ground really made the scene look good.

"What the hell happened?" Krissy asks.

Crowley sighs.

"It's a long, painful story."

* * *

The Spirit of Winter Jack Frost sat on throne watching the events from his glass ball. Santa is alive and the minions are again defeated.

Fury appears on Frost's face. Krampus's minions are useless. They can't seem to do the one simple job kill Santa. The look of Santa made Jack Frost sick. He hated the jolly, red, fat man. Although this new Santa is not so merry Jack still hated him.

Most people compare Winter to Santa which is wrong Jack Frost is the one who represents Winter. Santa took Jack's purpose away and this infuriated the Spirit.

Jack Frost is not besties with Krampus. Jack is only using him to get a spot on the Guardian table and let the children across the globe suffer. God did Jack hate children. All they want is hugs, kisses. They are too loving. Jack is not loving not with his heart that is made of ice. Jack couldn't feel a thing. He is quite happy to not be able to feel. That would make him weak.

Jack refused to wait any longer. The minions had their chance and they blew it.

Now Jack is going to take matters into his own hands.

He will be the one to kill Santa Claus.

First he needed a plan.

Jack looks at Santa's little brother through the ball. The person Santa loved and sworn to protect.

Sam Winchester.

A wicked grin forms on Jack's face.

"I got my bait."

* * *

 **Jack Frost is coming to town. The big boss battle is almost upon us. :D**

 **Tonya Harding is an American former figure skater. There is a movie called I, Tonya which stars Margot Robbie. :)**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Curtis called for help. The health elves arrived in a helicopter. Dean didn't know the North Pole had one of them. The elves wore a green uniform with paramedic written across it.

After the helicopter landed, the paramedics hop out and run up to the injured Arch Elf.

"He's alive." One says after checking the pulse.

"Put him on the board." Another one orders.

The health elves slide the Arch Elf on to the board and put an oxygen mask on him.

"Santa you will be taken back to the North Pole." Curtis says.

"I ain't going anywhere." Dean says.

"Dean." Sam says.

"I can't leave you again."

"It's nearly Christmas Eve. Not long now." Crowley says looking at Cas as he said it.

"The night we are very looking forward to." Cas says.

"Remember what the Guardians said." Curtis says.

Dean sighs.

"I'll be fine." Sam ensured him.

Dean looks at Krissy, Aidan and Josephine who looked more baffled than ever.

"What about these guys?" He says.

"I'll stay with them. Keep a watch out." Sam answered. He sighs and looks at Cas, Crowley and Rowena. "And tell them everything."

"Give them a bedtime story. Called Winchesters and friends." Crowley teased.

Dean rolls his eyes by the demon turned angel's comment.

"Santa. We're waiting." Curtis says.

Dean again sighs. He looks at the young hunters.

"Sorry you got dragged into all this. It's a lot to take in I know. Sam will stick around in case Krampus's minions decide to roll into town again. You could be a target now."

"We can take care of ourselves." Krissy says.

Dean gave Krissy the look. The worried look. He did this look when he arranged Garth to check up on Krissy and the others.

Dean had a lot on his plate it is for the best to not argue with him right now.

"Fine." Krissy says.

The elder hunter nods.

"Take care." He said with a smile.

Dean looks and nods to his brother. Sam nods back. Cas became worried.

"Its alright Cas." Dean ensured him. "I'll be okay."

Dean smiles at everyone and steps into the helicopter. He sits down and straps in and keeps his eyes on Sam. Sam keeps a smile on not wanting to worry his brother. It seemed to do the trick because Dean lowers his eyes now focusing on Bernard.

The helicopter rose off the ground and goes up in the air. It goes higher and higher until it became nothing but a dot in the sky. Everyone watched and said nothing.

Aidan was the first to speak.

"Well that was something." He says.

The other hunters agreed with him.

"Back to doing what we do best Cassie." Crowley smirked.

Cas's eyes go red with irritation. Rowena rolls her eyes at the pair of them.

"Mother will probably go down to the mall and hook up with another elf." Crowley says.

"And? Is that a problem Fergus?"

Crowley puts on a fake smile.

"Go ahead. I don't care." Rowena looks at the helicopter with a look of concern but quickly becomes straight-faced when she notices her son watching her. "Or maybe you still have your heart for one." Crowley adds.

Rowena turns to Castiel ignoring her son.

"Get me out of here. Send me to a five-star hotel."

"I don't know any." Cas says.

"Four Seasons Hotel New York." Crowley says. "One of mother's favourites."

"How do you know that...Fergus?"

"Did research. I was doing anything to find the ginger bitch."

"Hmm. Well you know that could be seen as stalking." Rowena says.

"Or it could be seen as son checking his mother's whereabouts making sure she is okay."

Rowena sighs at her son's smirk.

"Are you his...mother?" Aidan asks.

"Unfortunately." The witch and the demon turned angel answered.

"How you look so young and he looks so..."

"My dear I am a witch. He is a demon well was a demon until Freaky Friday happened."

The young hunters become alarmed.

"Witch!"

"Demon!"

"Angel!"

"I will tell you everything when we get back." Sam says.

"Thank you for the compliment young man." Rowena purred ignoring Aidan's shocked expression. Aidan said nothing as Rowena touches Cas's shoulder. "Now Castiel."

Cas sighs but decides to give the witch what she wants. Cas and Crowley secretly agreed they are going to keep their eye on her.

Cas and Rowena vanish.

Crowley is about to get into travel mode but a thought occurred to him. He can't teleport.

 _I keep forgetting that._

Cas has left him behind.

"Bloody hell." The King cursed. "Moose."

He looks at the younger Winchester with a glare.

"I was just leaving." Sam says. "I'm sure Cas will be back. Come on guys let's go."

Sam walks with the young hunters following behind. Crowley blinks a few times. He then folds his arms.

"I got to wait alone. Fine. I don't need you moose."

Crowley sits on the tree log and waits for his 'buddy cop' to come back.

* * *

The elves worked in silence anxious to know about Bernard's progress. Dean pretended to look interested but deep down he couldn't help but feel worried about the Arch Elf.

Judy offered him a hot cocoa in which he accepted but it remained untouched. The hot, steaming chocolate liquid eventually turned cold but the hunter didn't notice.

Curtis steps in and clears his throat.

"Santa."

Dean nods to one of the elf's work.

"Good job Benji."

Benji flashed a grin and continued making his wooden toys.

Curtis raises his eyebrow.

 _Santa complimenting the elves. That's a good sign. The Santa personality is kicking in._

"Santa _."_ Curtis repeats.

Dean turns round. He didn't argue when people called him that now. Even if he did they would still call him as Santa. There is no point.

"Bernard?" Dean says.

"Should be on the path to recovery." Curtis answers. "Our doctors are more advanced and so is our medicine. We gave Bernard this drink it's from a white witch's spell book. Its natural herbs mixed with blue dust and green tea and..."

"White witch? I thought you guys had an issue with witches?"

"Witch witches. Fine. Witches like Rowena uh uh. Bernard couldn't drink it because he is not awake so we had to inject him. Fingers crossed it does the trick."

"Fingers crossed?"

"We never treated someone with that amount of injures. We don't get into fights."

Dean grew suspicious. He was never a fan of witch's magic. Both white and black magic. It is not natural. When he and Sam get injured they get the first aid kit and beer. Their injures usually leave scars that heal up on their own.

"When will this medicine of yours do its job?" Dean asks.

"Depends on the patient. Bernard is a very determined elf so I'm expecting a speedy recovery."

"Okay. Hey umm Curtis."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today. You did good out there."

Curtis blushes pink. He pushes up his new glasses.

"Uh thank you umm...Santa." Dean smiles. "Santa can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about security. I think we need to improve it. The elves including me need training. We need to know how to defend ourselves and defend you. I was wondering if we can form like a fighting, ninja, agent thingy."

"Like Mission impossible?"

"Yes but it would be like a group of Tom Cruises all kicking ass and carrying a sick range of gadgets made by yours truly. This would be great. If the minions strike again we would be prepared. So what do you say?"

"Go for it." Dean nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Usually Dean does not agree with teaching people to fight but these are elves and they had no clue on how to defend themselves. Bernard got beaten because of his lack of skills. The elves needed this.

"Thanks sir." Curtis gets out a giant piece of paper with various designs on it. "I'll get started. I got so many ideas for costumes, weapons, and I seen all the action movies. I can't wait!"

The second in command runs off.

Dean thought back to Bernard's serious injures. No way the Arch Elf can recover. He was on the ground earlier out cold with a black eye and bleeding arm. It made Dean wonder if Bernard had internal injures to.

 _Lets see if this miracle medicine works._ He thought with curiosity.

* * *

The next morning. Dean gets hit with something hard. He opens his eyes and sits up his hunter instincts kicking in. He stops when he looks at the bunch of papers that are on his lap.

He picks the papers up and reads the big writing.

 **100%**

"That is the highest score I ever seen from Santa."

Dean looks and sees Bernard standing at the end of his bed completely healed and full of energy and life.

Dean frowns.

"Bernard?"

"Good morning Santa." Bernard smiled.

"How are you..."

"Here. I'm better now. Healed me on the inside and outside. I assume Curtis told you about our special treatment."

"Curtis was not wrong about a speedy recovery." Dean says.

"Couldn't let Santa fall behind."

Dean looks at the papers again.

"I got every answer right?"

"Yes. I was surprised. The previous Santas get at least a few wrong but you...you must be the special Claus. The true spirit of Christmas."

"Special Claus? Is that a thing?"

Bernard laughs.

"No. I was only teasing you. But then they do say we will have a Santa that will be the true one. The strongest one. His powers will reach to full level." He shrugs. "It's a myth. All our Santas have been the same in terms of power and knowledge. I guess you just did your revising. Studied the books well."

Dean's frown deepens. He did write answers down on the paper but he mainly guessed it. He didn't think he would get one hundred percent.

"I passed. So that's it." Dean says.

Bernard shakes his head.

"No." He throws Santa's suit at Dean. "Put this on."

Dean puts the suit on the side.

"Why?"

"Because today, you are going to train. This morning, you are going down the chimney."

Dean's eyes widen.

 _Chimney!_

He looks at Bernard's grinning face and says.

"Son of a bitch."


	25. Chapter 25

**The next chapters are going to focus on Dean's training. The part of the story a lot of you guys** **have been waiting** **for lol.**

* * *

Bernard walks through the snow munching on a candy bar. He goes into the training area to check how the newest Santa is getting on. He sees Dean by the door crouched down.

"You are supposed to be on the roof." Bernard says.

Dean straightened up and winced by the sudden pain in his back. Since he put on a lot of weight he can't bend down for too long.

 _Being fat sucks._ He thought with a sigh.

"What is that?" Bernard points to the hunter's hand.

"Lock pick." Dean gestures to the door. "I'm trying to unlock the door."

"Unlock the..." Bernard shakes his head. "No. No. Not acceptable."

"I do it all the time."

"Its wrong. You are breaking into someone's house."

"Isn't going down the chimney count as breaking in?"

Bernard opens his mouth but closes it. He couldn't give an answer. The big guy actually had a point.

"Uh but um...uh but...but still you are Santa Claus not a robber and the chimney is part of the Christmas tradition."

"Is there not any other way?"

"All the Santas do it. It's not rocket science."

"Look at it. The chimney is narrow how the hell am I gonna get in there?"

"You put your leg in then your other leg then keep your hands on the sack and you go down. Easy."

"I know how to get down a chimney I meant..."

Dean pats his stomach hoping the Arch Elf understands what he is trying to tell him.

"That's not going to be a problem. Santa even if you were over a 100 stone you would still go down the chimney. You are Santa Claus. You are magical."

"Magical and close to having diabetes."

"That bothers you now?" Bernard then chuckles "I thought your brother was the health fanatic." Dean frowns at him. Bernard pats his boss on the shoulder "Santa is disease free. He is immune to all illnesses including colds. You're good don't worry. Now would you please get on the roof." Dean sighs and looks up. Bernard touches Dean and they both appear on the roof. "I can see in your face you did not want to climb which is fine because it's not part of the training course." Bernard gives Dean a sack "For now we are using boxes but on the day that sack will contain presents. Remember what I said hold on to the sack and go down the chimney."

Dean swings the sack over his shoulder. He approaches the hole and looks down it.

"Um..."

He suddenly slips on the ice and falls in head first. He falls through and hits his head on the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH OW."

Dean stands up and rubs his head. He grimaced certain that was going to leave a bruise later. Bernard appears in front of him with a pissed off expression.

"If you did that in a real house you would wake everyone up. You would be caught."

"It hurt."

"That's no excuse. Santa does not say SOB he says ho ho ho Merry Christmas. You are going to have start saying that."

"I'm doing the job. Delivering the presents but I am not saying that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you have no choice. Now get back on the roof and do it again."

Dean mutters under his breath as he walks towards the door.

"Up the chimney. Not the door."

Dean raises his eyebrow at Bernard.

"I gotta climb up the damm chimney."

"No. Watch me."

Bernard walks and stops at the walls. The wall opens making an entrance for the Arch Elf.

"When you go down the walls open up that way you will be able to go into the house. Same on the way out. You do not need to say or do anything you just go, wall opens up, you step in, stand with your sack facing up. Like this." Bernard takes the sack and raises it in the air. "Yes it will be a big bag but it's not heavy. Now watch this."

Bernard suddenly shoots up and goes out of the chimney. He then lowers down on to the roof.

The Arch Elf looks down the chimney. The older Winchester looks up with a baffled expression.

"You got that?" Bernard says. He drops the sack. Dean catches the sack. "Now its your turn Santa."

Dean swallows down his nerves. He wasn't scared but he was nervous. Being Santa is completely is out of his comfort zone.

Dean raises the sack. He closes his eyes dreading for what was about to happen.

"See, not so bad. Very straightforward."

Dean opens his eyes and finds himself on the roof.

Bernard smiled at him. "Nothing to be scared of."

Dean frowns. That travel was quick. He didn't feel a thing. The hunter was about to ask why but he gets cut off.

"Okay Santa go back down the chimney again. This time get it right."

Dean didn't argue with the Arch Elf. The hunter swings the sack back over his shoulder and puts one leg in.

 _You are Santa. You are Santa. The big guy does it all the time_. He reminds himself.

Bernard does a thumbs up to his boss.

"Good luck Santa."

 _You are Santa_. Dean repeats to himself.

Dean puts the other leg in.

He then falls in.

The newly Santa lands on his feet. A perfect landing. Dean looks down at his boots his eyes wide. The trip down the chimney did not hurt or bother him.

A small smile forms on Dean's face. He felt happy, relieved it didn't end in a disaster like the first time. He walks to the Christmas tree and puts the sack down.

"This one is for Helena."

He gets out a box with the name written on a label and puts it by the tree. He looks round and spots a plate and a glass on the table. Dean goes to the table. He picks up the mince-pie and the glass of milk.

"Pie." Dean grinned.

He eats it and gulps down the milk.

Bernard waited on the roof starting to get impatient.

 _I only told him to go down the chimney._ He thought.

Suddenly Dean shoots out the chimney and lands next to Bernard.

"Okay that's Helena done." Dean puts his hands in the pocket. He then frowns. "Where's my list?"

"List?" Bernard frowned.

Dean glances round.

"Where's my sleigh? Where are the reindeers?"

Dean paces up and down the roof looking anxious.

"Santa?" Bernard says.

Dean turns round.

"Bernard? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the North Pole?"

"I am in the North Pole and so are you?"

Dean laughs.

"No. It is Christmas Eve. I'm at Helena Hopkins's house...hey Bernard do you know where the reindeers went?"

"Santa. The reindeers were never here to begin with or the sleigh."

"Bernard. Bernard. I ain't got no time for games. I got presents to deliver."

"Santa."

Dean rambled on about the children he has to see, what the children want for Christmas, how much time he has left. Bernard stared at him looking confused and quite concerned.

Where the hell did all this come from?

Then.

"DEAN!"

Dean stops and looks at the Arch Elf.

"What?"

"What was that?" Bernard asked.

"What was what?"

"That? The way you were acting."

"Acting?"

"You were asking me where the sleigh was?"

"The sleigh? I don't want the sleigh. I'll rather stay away from it"

"Dean, where are we?"

"That's a stupid question you know where we are?"

"Just tell me."

"North Pole."

"What is this house?"

"One of yours."

"What were we doing?"

"Bernard."

"Just tell me."

"Training. You told me to go down the chimney." Bernard's concern increased. He eyes his boss up and down. Dean went puzzled. "You okay?"

"Uh..."

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Um...lets take a break. I need to set up the next station anyway."

Bernard touches Dean and they both teleport to the ground. Dean remained puzzled by Bernard's change of behaviour. Did he scare the Arch Elf?

"Go and help yourself to lunch." Bernard says.

He then hurries off before Dean can speak.

"Okay." The hunter frowned.

Dean couldn't help but feel suspicious. He suddenly smells a delicious apple pie coming from the bakery department.

 _Sure happy to have lunch_ Dean thought with a grin. The worry of Bernard's behaviour slipping out of his mind.

He then approaches the bakery.


	26. Chapter 26

Bernard flicks through Dean's exam paper taking in every word what Dean wrote. It was too accurate, the answers are spot on. The Arch Elf is sure some of the information that has been mentioned is not even in the books.

Bernard did not understand when he saw Dean doing the paper the hunter did not have a clue what to write. Yet here is a paper that is 100%.

Impossible.

The chimney. Bernard checked the house after Dean's weird outburst. Dean followed every step. Bernard saw the box under the tree and the crumbs on the plate next to the empty glass.

The Arch Elf did not mention the child who lived in the training house. He was planning on giving the Helena Hopkins case later. How did Dean know that?

Bernard did not order his boss to eat the food.

There was something else Bernard found when he searched the house.

Bernard gets out letter he found next to the plate.

It said.

 **Dear Helena.**

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful** **mince pie** **and milk. It most certainty filled a** **hole** **.**

 **Under the tree is a present you always wanted.**

 **Merry Christmas Helena and Merry Christmas to your family.**

 **Santa.**

Bernard lowers the letter and shakes his head. Dean wrote a letter. A letter. The hunter knows this is a training house there is no child. Helena is only a name that Bernard gives, nothing else.

Dean leaving a letter was definitely out of character for him. This is coming from a guy who did not want to be Santa Claus.

When Bernard woke up in hospital the elves told him Dean went on the helicopter. That puzzled the Arch Elf. Dean is scared of flying. He won't even step on a plane. It made Bernard wonder if Dean would happily get on a sleigh.

Its like the whole Santa Claus act is coming naturally to Dean.

Bernard would blame that outburst on stress but the previous Santas never acted like that while under pressure.

For once the Arch Elf could not come up with a conclusion.

 **"Bernard? You there? Are you okay?"**

The voice rang in Bernard's mind. He leaned on the desk and scolded when he recognized the voice.

"Rowena. Using the communication spell again I see."

Rowena just asked if he is okay. That's coming from someone who acts like they do not care.

Bernard smiles. Maybe Curtis is right. He wanted to go and visit the red-headed beauty but it is nearly Christmas Eve. He had work to do and he feared getting too close to her again would cause a risk of him being hurt again.

The communication spell should be still active. Bernard sits down and places his hands on his head. He closes his eyes.

 _I am well. I am back on my feet doing what I do best. How are you?_

 **"Good."** The witch replied. **"And umm good again that you are now better."**

 _You can't put this elf down for long._ Bernard chuckled.

 **"How is Dean?"**

 _Usual._ Bernard lied.

He is speaking to Rowena but he is not at the level of wanting to reveal everything to her. Not yet.

 **"Oh how delightful."** She answered sarcastically.

 _You can say that again._

It went silent for a few moments. The witch sighs.

 **"I'll let you go. You are a busy elf."**

 _Rowena. You don't have to go..._

 **"Bye."**

Then the conversation ended.

Bernard sighs and drops his head on the desk.

 _Great. I hate it when things get awkward._

Bernard let out another sigh and walks out of his study. He sees Dean outside talking to Comet while eating a pie. Bernard thought it was funny that Comet has always been Santa's top reindeer. Comet is a loveable reindeer.

Comet eyes Dean's pie the smell making him hungry. He gives his boss the pleading eyes hoping Santa might give him a piece.

"No this is my pie." Dean says.

Comet tilts his head his eyes wide.

Dean shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure animals do not eat pie."

Comet scoffs and taps the snow.

"Yeah Comet you are an animal to."

The reindeer shakes his head.

"Yes you are."

Again Comet shakes his head indicating no. Dean rolls his eyes and takes another bite. Comet nods at Dean's stomach and snorted.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock ya think I didn't notice." Dean says. "Eating crap every day no wonder the big guy is huge."

The reindeer makes a chewing sound.

Dean nods.

"Yeah I like food. I love food." He frowns. "Now I am not sure." Comet laid down knowing this is going to take a while. Dean sits on the bench with the pie on his lap. "You see I ate burgers, pizza, fries. I lived on junk food. Now I see that stuff and..." The hunter made a yuck face. "I'll rather have a roast. Turkey, potatoes, stuffing, carrots, parsnips."

Comet grinned over the mention of his favorite vegetable.

"I know you love carrots." Dean chuckled. The frown returns. "Beer and coffee, they used to be my essentials. Now I look it and go blah. I'm addicted to Judy's hot cocoa. Even milk I can't get enough of it. What's happening to me?"

Comet rolls to his side and gives a isn't it obvious look.

"Yeah I know I'm freaking Santa Claus. I got all the Christmas songs drilled into my head, I know every child in the world, I know every place and street in the world. Bernard...I think I scared him." Comet goes puzzled. Dean shrugs. "I don't know what I did I went down the chimney, gave Helena her present, drank the milk and ate the mince-pie then I wrote a letter and afterwards I went back up the chimney and I was pissed cuz the list, the sleigh and the reindeers were gone."

Then Dean stopped as the conversation from earlier started becoming clear. He looks at Comet his eyes wide with worry.

"I think I know why Bernard freaked out. I wasn't acting like myself. I remember doing and saying those things but...why? I wouldn't want the sleigh. It's not Christmas Eve."

Dean thought back to the time at the motel when the children took turns telling him what they wanted for Christmas. He wasn't himself back there yet he remembers doing it. It was like he was there and not there at the same time. Same goes for the chimney incident. It's like a whole new person that takes control whenever Dean does a Santa related activity.

Dean stands up feeling like he is going to be sick.

"I think I need to go and down lay down."

The hunter turns on his heel and walks off. Bernard stared with his mouth dropped open.

This day is getting weirder by the minute.

Comet sticks his tongue out close to licking the apple sauce.

"COMET. NO. BAD BOY." Bernard yelled.

Comet growls and turns having his back to the Arch Elf.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean stayed in his room for the rest of the day. The confession to Comet terrified him. He sighs. The silence is killing him. He needed his music. He needed his headphones.

 _My headphones are in my bedroom in the bunker._ He thought.

Dean leans on the head-board with arm behind his head. He imagines his headphones blaring out his favourite songs.

Suddenly AC\DC plays.

Dean looks at his bedside. A pair of Ruby Red headphones sparkled on the table. It had to be red that is Santa's color. Dean picks up the headphones with an awestruck expression. It was like when he imagined the machete and the snow board. He puts the headphones on. The music immediately relaxed him. His thoughts get pushed to the side. The hunter hums to the song and closes his eyes.

Across the room Bernard peers through the key hole observing the hunter's behaviour. This summoning ability made no sense to Bernard. Santa can conjure up toys but a machete? No Santa doesn't carry weapons. Headphones, Dean didn't even have to focus the headphones just appeared.

The training is not completed but Bernard was a bit worried to prepare another session. Dean's strange behaviour did freak him out. The talk with Comet. Bernard is not a psychologist but the way Dean described it, it sounded like he had multi personalities.

"Bernard?"

Bernard jumps and bangs his head against the door.

"Oww."

Judy puts the tray down.

"Bernard you okay?"

She touches his shoulder. Bernard slaps her hand away.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

Judy steps back. Her face turns guilty.

"Sorry I made you jump Bernard."

"Argh Judy..." The Arch Elf takes a deep breath. "Its fine. I'm not mad. Its my fault."

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked.

Bernard bangs his face into the door again.

"OWW."

"Bernard?"

Bernard straightened up as he heard the voice again. He turns round and faces a very confused looking Dean Winchester.

"Were you spying on me?" Dean frowned.

Bernard looks at the door then back at his boss.

"Santa. Did you teleport?"

"Teleport?" Dean scoffed. "I'm not an angel."

"You didn't come through the door." Bernard spoke his face growing with concern.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered sitting on the bed listening to music then he heard a bang then he was here talking to Arch Elf.

"Oh..."

Dean bit his lips worry showing on his face. How did he not notice that? Maybe it's because Cas used to fly his ass to many places. Eventually the hunter got used to it.

Bernard stared at him. Santa doesn't teleport that's Bernard's ability. Where did that come from? The Arch Elf wasn't sure whether to freak out or walk away.

 _Walk away. Just walk away._

"Better eat that before it gets cold." Bernard laughed nervously gesturing to the tray.

The Arch Elf walks and turns a corner.

"Someone is in a hurry." Dean muttered.

Dean looks at the tray. Christmas roast again. Judy goes down to pick it up. Dean stops her and does it himself. He smiles and nods thanking her for the meal.

Judy opens the door. She froze and frowns at her boss.

"I guess I didn't need to open the door. Now you could um..."

"No I would rather go through the door." Dean says.

He did not want try or think about that unexpected teleportation. The hunter turned Santa Claus walks through the door and puts the tray by his bed side.

"Let me know if you want anything else." Judy smiled.

Dean does a thumbs up unable to speak because of the potatoes in his mouth.

"Again I'm glad you like the cooking." Judy chuckled.

Dean swallows and smiles.

"Always."

Judy closes the door and leaves the big man to eat in peace. The elf is worried about Bernard. The Arch Elf has been through a lot recently. He only just recovered from severe injures that a minion did to him. Everyone knows about the red head he slept with. Seeing Santa expressing more abilities than what a regular Santa would do is obviously scaring Bernard. Part of her wanted to go and talk to Bernard but she felt it she shouldn't intervene. She didn't want Bernard to think she is nosy.

The elf hears a crash from one of the rooms.

 _I know someone who can._ She grinned.

Judy knocks on Curtis's door.

The door opens. Curtis had a box of popcorn in his hands. Judy peers in and sees a group of elves sat in a row eating popcorn and sweets. She looks at what the elves are cheering about.

"You are watching a movie?"

"Its part of the training." Curtis answers. He then grins. "Bruce Lee kicks ass. The elves are going to learn a lot from him."

"Uh huh."

"I would ask you to join but..."

"But what?"

"You are petite, fragile."

"Because I'm a girl." She puts bluntly.

"No I didn't mean..."

Judy storms past him. The elves turn and frown as Judy comes and sits with them.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen." Jeremy says.

"I'm free. I'm here to join your squad." The male elves chuckle. "I'm serious." Judy added. "I'm tired of being the elf who goes back and forth from kitchen serving everyone's food. I want to do so much more."

"From kitchen maid to Lara Croft?" Tony scoffed. "Forget it sweetheart."

Judy gives him a dirty look.

"I'm staying." She says.

Curtis closes the door and shrugs.

"Well alright then."

The second in command goes to return to his seat. Judy stands up and clears her throat.

"Actually instead of watching movies all day I think we should be doing proper training."

Judy picks up a pair of boxing gloves and puts them on. She punches the punch bag and smiles.

"You are rushing into this." Curtis says. He walks to Judy. "Don't do this just to prove a point. I know what I'm doing I don't need the cook to ruin everything." He smiles. "My sweet tooth. I need cake. Care to get me a slice."

Judy would have obeyed but hearing the mocking in his tone made her angry. She swings and punches Curtis's across the jaw.

The elves gasp.

Curtis coughs and spits. A tooth files out and lands on the ground.

"There goes your sweet tooth." Judy smirked.

Curtis glares at her.

"Fine. We'll get straight into it. Bring it on."

Judy grins.

"I accept."

* * *

Bernard is reading his fourth big heavy book trying to find anything that links to Dean's strange episode earlier. A knock on the door snaps Bernard out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Bernard says.

The door opens. Curtis stumbles in. His nose bleeding and a gap in his mouth where his tooth was before Judy knocked it out of his mouth.

Bernard sits up straight. His eyes wide.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

Curtis slumps on to the chair.

"I would rather not talk about it." He groaned. He looks at the book. "What you up to?"

"Research." Bernard answered.

"About?"

"Santa."

"What about him?"

"Um..."

"Hey you can tell me. I am Santa's second in command."

Bernard sighs.

"Okay."

The Arch Elf explains about the exam, the new abilities, the training and the talk with Comet.

Curtis blinked.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Bernard frowned.

"That's...new."

"Yes very new."

"Is it because he is a hunter?"

"I don't know. He is different compared to the previous Santas. I just can't figure it out what it is."

"I can."

Bernard and Curtis look round.

"Mother Nature?" Bernard says trying to hide his shock.

Mother Nature nods.

"Bernard. Curtis."

"Mother Nature." Curtis nodded.

"Judy got you pretty bad." Mother Nature chuckled.

"Huh?" Bernard frowns at Curtis. "Judy?"

"Rather not talk about it." Curtis says blushing pink with embarrassment.

"You know what is going on with Santa?" Bernard asked the Guardian.

"Yes." Mother Nature nodded.

"Is it bad?"

Mother Nature shakes her head.

"No."

"What is it? Why is Dean different?"

Mother Nature smiles.

"Because Dean Winchester is the Special Claus."


	28. Chapter 28

**Here I am. Hottest day of the year writing a Christmas story LOL. I'm sweating and sitting with the fan close to me trying to picture a snowy, Christmas North Pole. Lets just say the imagery is not cooling me down lol.**

* * *

"The...The Special Claus?"

"That's what I said."

Bernard shakes his head.

"No. No the Special Claus is a myth."

"It's not. Its real. Santa's magic just needed the right host. The perfect host that will unlock the rest of the power."

"That host is the hunter?" Curtis frowned.

"Yes."

"How?" Curtis asks. "Is it because he is the Michael's Sword. He can hold a lot of...juice."

Mother shakes her head.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Children." Bernard says. "He loves children."

"You are on the right path." Mother Nature says.

"That's because John raised Dean to be protective of Sam. So he feels like he has to protect other children." Curtis says.

"He always had the heart for children even before John changed." Mother Nature says. "If he didn't become a hunter and lets say for example a mechanic his attitude towards children would still be the same."

"That doesn't explain why he is having these episodes." Curtis says.

"The perfect host is born with the personality. It needs the magic to trigger it. Bits of the Santa personality were shown by you know the way he was with children. Now Dean has the magic, he's Santa side is waking up. The two personalities are fighting each other."

"Why can't it just merge?" Bernard asks.

"Dean needs to accept it." Mother Nature answers. "I mean really accept it as a permanent job."

"He doesn't want that." Bernard says.

"That's a problem. We can't pass the magic on to another person the magic wants Dean. The magic feels comfortable. The magic feels like it belongs. If Dean refuses to accept his destiny, the magic will burn away. Christmas will become extinct."

Curtis lets out a scream and falls off his chair. Bernard blinks a few times shocked by the unexpected news.

"Krampus and Jack Frost are not our only problems. We got to convince a hunter to be the big man forever." Bernard pounds the table with his fist. "SON OF A BITCH."

"Oh." Curtis sits up. "Dude you swore. You swore in front of a Guardian."

Bernard goes pale realizing what he said He looks at the Guardian.

"I am so sorry."

Mother Nature looked amused.

"Seems Santa had an influence on you."

Bernard goes bright pink. Curtis gets back on his seat and scoffs at the Arch Elf's face.

Then Bernard frowns.

"Wait? Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Santa."

"He will likely listen to you." Mother Nature answers.

"Me? Mother Nature he will not listen to me."

"He would. Even though he doesn't show it he does care about you Bernard. You are the only one he trusts, out of all of us."

"What about me?" Curtis says.

"Not quite there yet."

"But I'm loveable. How can you not like this face."

Mother Nature smiles at the elf with glasses and a gap in his teeth where Judy punched him.

"Cupid is certain you are going to find love soon."

Curtis's eyes bug out.

"Really? Is it Wendy?"

Mother Nature grins.

"Love is found in the most unexpected places." Her eyes go on to his teeth. "They say love hurts."

"Eh?"

Bernard coughs and looks the other way figuring out who the Guardian meant. Curtis looked confused.

"I don't get it. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Did Cupid know Bernard was going to hook up with a witch?"

Bernard glares at Curtis. He had to bring Rowena into this.

"He did." Mother Nature smiled.

Bernard gasps.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be surprised. Love is his area."

"Yet you guys are totally okay with it." Curtis says.

"Like I said love is found in the most unexpected places."

"Me and her are um..." Bernard twirls his fingers in his locks. Sadness fills his eyes.

"Love is never a smooth ride." Mother Nature says. "It's a bumpy ride." She leans forward and whispers in his ear. "I'm sure things will work out. Give it time. Browena will be back on."

"Ship names seriously?" Bernard says.

"Welcome to the 21st Century." Mother Nature laughed. Her face goes serious "I expect you to tell Santa the news."

Bernard nods.

"Okay."

"Now would be good."

Bernard stands up.

"Now. Yeah now."

He laughs nervously and leaves the room.

Curtis pushes up his glasses and smiles.

"So if you won't tell me who the lucky lady is at least give me the ship name."

"I would but...the ship hasn't sailed yet."

Curtis's face fell.

The Guardian smirks and vanishes.

* * *

Sam types on his laptop going through every article and keeping his eyes out for anything that is linked to the minions or Jack Frost.

Krissy, Aidan and Josephine sat on the sofa again eating another box of pizza. Sam glances at the young hunters then at how gloomy the room was. Not a single tree or decoration is up. The hunters lost their festive spirit at a very young age so Christmas is an event they don't bother with anymore.

Sam thought enough was enough. These guys deserved a good Christmas this year.

The hunter stands up and tucks the laptop under his arm.

"Where you going?" Krissy asks.

"Out." Sam replies as he puts his jacket on.

Krissy raises her eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Food shopping. Your fridge lacks fruit and veg."

"We don't bother with food." Aidan says. "Might do pancakes for breakfast but dinner." He taps at his slice. "With extra topping really fills a hole."

"You can't keep living on pizza." Sam says.

"You and your brother don't have the best diet." Krissy says.

"Huh."

"Yeah. We know how Dean eats." Josephine grinned.

"Pretty much everyone does." Krissy says.

"Guys. Its Santa not Dean." Aidan says again the excited kid coming out of him.

"Which I still can't get my head around." Krissy sighed.

"Dean Winchester the most feared hunter is Santa." Josephine says. "What is people gonna think?"

As the three of them got into discussion about the new Santa, Sam slips out and closes the door behind him.

An hour later Sam returns with bags. The young hunters are not in the living room. He places the bags on the table and walks upstairs. He checks the rooms but there was no sign of them.

Sam walks back down and goes into the kitchen. He finds a note stuck on the fridge.

 **Getting burgers. Not into rabbit food.**

 **Krissy** **.**

Sam chuckled.

 _Just like Dean._

Sam frowns. Burgers they just had pizza. Their diet is bad for their age. Sam thought how it affects muscle growth, bones, teeth. The consequences from lack of nutrients.

Sam opens the bag and picks up the turkey. He puts it into the fridge followed by other food that is essential to a Christmas dinner. He opens another bag and gets the decorations out.

There is one problem.

No tree.

 _Danm_ _it how could I forget the tree._

Sam gets out his phone. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey Cas I need a favor."

* * *

"I do not understand why do people put a tree in their house?" Cas asks.

Cas and Crowley walked through the woods looking at each tree as they passed.

"It's a tradition." Crowley answers.

"Trees are meant to be outside not used as decoration."

The demon turned angel stops and glares.

"Just quit asking questions and pick a bloody tree." Crowley then sighs. "There is a risk of a Christmas apocalypse and moose is more interested in giving a bunch of junior hunters the perfect Christmas."

"Sam is being nice." Cas stops. His eyes widen. "Maybe Sam is trying to get on the nice list."

Crowley snorted.

"Moose wouldn't even have to try. Look who Santa is."

Cas nods.

"Good point."

The odd duo continue their search. Cas looks ahead. A huge smile appears on his face.

"I found it."

The angel turned demon runs ahead. Crowley rolls his eyes and follows.

 _Good job mother is not here to see this._ He thought.

Crowley joins the angel's side.

"You got to be bloody joking."

They both look up at the tree. This tree is the tallest out of them all. Its long branches stretch out and the sun shone down giving the tree a bright glow.

While Cas smiled at his choice, Crowley shakes his head.

"No too big."

"This is the one." Cas says.

"Its got to be around 30ft. It will not fit in the house."

Cas touches the oak. He don't know why he felt drawn to this one. A voice in the back of his head yelled at him to choose this grand tree.

"This is the one. Trust me on this." Cas says.

"Trust you? Since when have we ever trusted each other?"

Cas frowns. The King of Hell had a point.

"Lets go and look for a smaller tree." Crowley says.

Suddenly the tree comes crashing down. It crashes into the snow and sends tremors across the ground.

"Damm it feathers." Crowley says.

Cas tilts his head.

"You referring to yourself?"

Crowley sighs at Cas's attempted humor.

"Funny but seriously what are we going to do with this?"

Cas places his hand on the tree.

"Give it to Sam."

* * *

Sam is pissed. The tree is far from perfect. Its branches went through the window breaking the glass, the top of the tree is bent over to avoid going through the ceiling and it took up half of the living room.

"Cas you had one job."

"And I did the job." Cas smiled.

"No Cas. This is not a tree."

"It is a tree."

"I mean it's not a Christmas tree."

Cas looked puzzled.

"What he means is that the tree is too big and not suitable to be a Christmas tree." Crowley says "I told you that but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I can't put the tree topper on." Sam says.

Cas lowers his head feeling ashamed of himself.

"I apologize." He says.

Seeing Cas with Crowley's face apologizing was weird even for Sam.

Sam sighs.

"Its alright Cas. I'll figure something out."

"Can we go now?" Crowley asks.

"Uh yeah. Um Cas." Sam puts on a smile. "Thanks for your help."

Cas returns the smile. His smile drops as he faces his 'hunting buddy'. He places his hand on Crowley's shoulder and they both vanish.

Sam looks back up at the tree unsure where to start. He didn't want to imagine what the kids are going to think. He scratches his head and looks at the decorations.

 _Putting the decorations on the tree is a family thing._ Sam thought.

Krissy, Aidan and Josephine are not family to Sam but they are good friends. Sam thought maybe they should do the tree together. Let the hunters do something they haven't done for years.

Sam knew they are going to be pissed but part of the young hunters will want to join in. It's natural they are kids it's what kids do.

Sam and Dean didn't have the perfect Christmas when they were young. Sam doesn't want Krissy, Josephine and Aidan to go through the same thing.

Sam sits on the armchair and waits.

Then the temperature drops and the room starts to turn ice cold. Cold smoke comes out of the hunter's mouth. Sam stands up. Ghost? Demon? What is it?

Sam goes to get his weapons but he couldn't. He is stuck.

 _What the?_

Sam tries to move his leg but it was like someone glued him down to the floor. Goosebumps spread across Sam's arms and legs. A shiver goes down his spine.

Sam felt a choking sensation. He is choking. His body temperature drops down way below zero. He is freezing. Sam coughs and grabs on to his throat. He bends over and lets out a scream. His insides felt like they are being stabbed.

Sam looks at the mirror. His eyes start turning white as snow. He let out another scream and punches the mirror. The mirror shatters and the pieces of glass fall on the ground.

Then the screaming stops. The room goes silent.

Sam slowly stands up straight. He lowers his bloodied fist. He looks at the glass that reflects some areas of his face making his face look fractured and quite scary.

His white eyes return to normal and his lips form into a smirk.

"Hello Sam. I'm Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter."

He then grins.

"Me and you. We are going to have so much fun."


	29. Chapter 29

"You are going to tell Dean he is the Special Claus."

Bernard hurries down the hallway. His hands are sweating, his locks of hair are tangled due playing with it. The Arch Elf is nervous he knew his boss is not going to take the news well.

"You are not going to freak out you are going to be straight with him and tell him if he doesn't accept who he has become then he is being very selfish."

Bernard paused at the big man's bedroom.

 _Why does it have to be me that delivers the news_ _?_ He sighed.

Bernard knocks on the door but no response came. The Arch Elf looks through the key hole.

Dean is on his stomach with his head on the pillow snoring his head off.

"Oh he's asleep. Guess I'll tell him in the morning."

"Bernard."

Bernard looks through the key hole again.

Sandman is sat in a chair. His sandy, golden hair flowing down his back. His amber eyes watching the sleeping Guardian.

 _What is he doing here?_

Bernard teleports in not bothering to open the door. He walks up to the Guardian who as always looks half asleep.

"Sandman."

"Hmm."

Sandman's droopy eyes look at the Arch Elf. Bernard puts his hands on his hips.

"Why are you in Santa's room?"

"He's asleep."

"Yes I can see that."

"And you are going to talk to him."

Bernard raises his eyebrow.

"Do I look stupid. You think I am going to wake Dean Winchester up?"

"I mean in his dream."

The Arch Elf shakes his head.

"No. No. This man has been through the most terrifying things. His been to Hell, Purgatory and he even had the Mark of Cain. I would rather be away from his head."

"He is dreaming. A good dream."

Bernard furrows his eyebrows. He looks at the bag in the Guardian's hand.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why have you got your bag of dust?"

"That's for something else." The Sandman puts it away. "...A sweetheart."

Bernard's eyes widen.

"You are with...someone?"

"Yeah. Issue is she has insomnia. The poor woman can't sleep. Gotta use this stuff on her every night."

"Odd couple. You with someone who hardly sleeps? Yet most of the time you are sleeping." Bernard frowned. "That's not going to work."

Sandman scoffs.

"That's rich coming from someone who slept with a witch."

Bernard glares at him. Can people stop bringing up his love life.

"The magic is blocking out the nightmares." Sandman explained.

"It is?"

They both look at Dean who smiled peacefully in his sleep.

"I spoke to his Santa's personality." Sandman says.

"You...did?"

"He is struggling in there. It's so divided in there. They need to merge."

"Mother Nature said Dean has to accept it."

"He has to. Otherwise bye bye to Christmas."

"I know." Bernard sighs. "But...He is too stubborn."

"That's why you all gonna talk in there."

Bernard looks at the smirk forming on the tired face.

"You did do something."

"I may have...tweaked the dream just so his Santa side can go in and say hello."

"You are a Guardian and you lied to me."

"I didn't. The part about my insomnia girlfriend is true."

"You want me to go into Dean's head, convince him to accept his role while his Christmas personality is standing there watching."

"Yeah. Not too hard."

"This is insane."

"That's the Special Claus for you."

Bernard nervously runs his fingers along his hair. He then shakes his head.

"Not doing it."

"I am a Guardian you obey me."

"I obey Santa and I feel I shouldn't be intruding in Dean's personal space without his brother's consent. Whatever is going in Dean its a mess. If Dean has met his alter ego, the poor guy is going to think he is having a nightmare."

"It's nearly Christmas Eve."

"I know but..."

"You need to be straight with your boss and show him this his life now. He has to accept the magic and let his Santa side in. We need a powered up Santa. He can protect himself from any further danger." Bernard walks over to the bed. Sandman rises from the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Waking him up. I am not doing this. Not without his brother."

Sandman appears by the Arch Elf's side.

"Mother Nature wanted you to talk to Dean. She wanted you to talk to him now." The Guardian raises his bag of dust. "So that's what we are going to do."

He blows the dust in Bernard's face.

The Arch Elf collapses on the bed next to Dean and his eyes close.

* * *

Krissy, Aidan and Josephine walk through the door. Krissy walks into the kitchen to dump the junk food. She opens the fridge.

"Oh come on." She shuts the door "Guys you wouldn't believe what Sam just did." Krissy walks into the living room. Her mouth drops open. "Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes." Aidan grinned. "We got a tree."

"A tree that's too big for the house." Josephine says.

"Where the hell is that son of a bitch?" Krissy growled as she kicks one of the boxes over.

"Hey Kris. Sam is only trying to help." Aidan says.

"Just because his brother is Santa Claus that doesn't mean we should celebrate it. Santa is real, big deal. We are too old for all that crap now. He even brought Christmas dinner."

"No one is too old for Christmas dinner."

"Aidan seriously."

"He is being nice."

"He can take it all back where it came from. I don't want it."

"Uh Krissy."

Josephine's eyes go on to the door. Krissy turns and faces the younger Winchester.

"Oh Sam."

"You don't like it." Sam frowned.

"Sam we..." Sam walks in. His frown deepens. Krissy suddenly felt bad. She knew she hurt his feelings. "Sam we get you are trying to give us a Christmas but we are past all that. We don't celebrate it and we never will."

"I see." Sam's sad eyes look Krissy all over. "I see what you mean. Christmas is horrid."

"What? No I didn't mean that."

Sam bursts out laughing.

"Vile." He says between his laughs. "Children are spoilt brats and spoilt brats do not deserve anything."

"Is he okay?" Aidan asked.

"Maybe this is how he acts when he gets upset." Josephine shrugged.

"Sam." Krissy says. Sam laughs harder. Krissy takes a step forward. "Sam this isn't funny."

Sam's eyes go white. His smile goes so wide it looked unhuman.

"Oh but it is."

Krissy jumps back. All three hunters get out their guns.

"What are you? and what have you done with Sam?" Krissy asks.

"Who am I you mean Krissy Chambers." He grinned. "I am Jack Frost. It is so ice...to meet you."

Then white smoke travels out of his mouth. The smoke swirls around the young hunters at a fast rate. Then the smoke fades leaving three big frozen ice blocks with the hunters trapped inside.

Jack runs his fingers down the thick wall of ice.

"A hair dryer or a nice spot by the fire place is not going to help you. Not while I'm alive. I'll be alive for a very very very long time. I am immortal."

The Spirit of Winter laughs. A laugh that sounded so foreign from Sam's mouth.

"Night night don't let the frost bite."

He again laughs and leaves the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Santa Dean I am going to refer him as SDean. :)**

* * *

Bernard sits up in a room that he is sure is not in the North Pole. The Arch Elf swings his legs over the bed and stands up.

He walks out into the hallway and looks round at his surroundings. He looks into a bedroom that looked familiar to him.

Bernard walked into the bedroom. His eyes go on a photo. He picks it up.

"Mary and Dean Winchester." Bernard lowers the photo and looks at the bed. "This is Dean's room this is where I took him to the Northpole and told him he is Santa Claus. Why am I here?"

Bernard notices golden dust on the shelves. He scoops some up with his finger and examines it.

"Sandman."

Bernard remembers the conversation between him and the Guardian and suddenly blacking out.

 _I'm in Dean's dream._

Bernard glares at the ceiling.

"HEY! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO PUT ME IN HERE. GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Bernard puts on a smile. "Please." He then stomps his foot in frustration "You know I hate delivering the bad news." He groaned.

"Hello!" A voice came from down the hallway.

 _Oh sugar._

Bernard could hide but why would he hide from his own boss?

The Arch Elf nervously steps out of the bedroom.

"Hey oh..."

Bernard eyes his boss up and down. Dean looked normal. The Santa look is gone. The hunter is dressed the way he was before he went through the process. It is kind of strange seeing Dean without the iconic beard.

Dean furrows his eyebrows.

"Bernard?"

"Santa." Bernard smiled. Dean frowns. Bernard raises his eyebrow. "Dean."

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't want to know." Bernard sighed.

"Why would I be dreaming about you?"

"You know this is a dream?"

"Yeah." He glanced at the mirror. "I don't look like this anymore and..."

"Oh Dean."

A woman dressed in a tight fitted Mrs Claus dress walks clicking her red, sparkly heels together. She kisses Dean on the cheek and grins.

"Oh."

Bernard goes speechless. Now he gets what Sandman meant by a good dream.

"Dean."

Another woman dressed in a tight fitted elf dress seductively presses her body against Dean.

"Nibble my ear again Dean." Elf girl begged.

Bernard looks at the fake elf ears on the woman's head.

"This is what you dream about?"

"I wanted them to wear something else." Dean sighed. "Seems I got Christmas on the brain."

 _You're not wrong there._ Bernard thought.

"We got to talk. I mean a real talk. You are not dreaming about me Sandman put me in your dream."

"He did...what?"

"I know I'm really annoyed as well but this talk has to happen. It's urgent."

Dean sighs.

"Sorry ladies. Show is over."

The women groan and vanish leaving the hunter and the Arch Elf alone in the bunker.

"You want a beer?" Dean asks.

"I'm on duty."

"You are always on duty."

"I can't get drunk while telling you important news that is unprofessional of me. I thought you are not into beer?"

"In here I am. Its weird I'm messed up on the outside but in here in my dreams I feel...fine. Normal."

 _That's because you haven't accepted your inner Santa._ Bernard thought.

Bernard looks left and right. Speaking of Santa where is the guy who Sandman said he spoke to.

"Looking for something?" Dean asks.

"I have no idea to be honest." Bernard answered truthfully.

"Ho ho ho this will never do."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Uh..."

Dean is already is off.

 _This is when the fun and games are going to start._ The Arch Elf thought.

Bernard wanted to cry. He really deserved a holiday after this.

Dean pauses in his tracks when his eyes go on to the new arrival.

The intruder had his back to him. Dean frowned. Was this guy taking decorations out of his pocket?

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

The intruder turns round. Dean's eyes widen. He is looking at himself but his other self is fatter, has white hair and a beard, pink rosy cheeks, shining emerald green eyes and dressed in red.

"Yeah this Christmas crap is really getting to me." Dean thought out loud.

His other self beams at him.

"Dean. We finally meet face to face."

Dean cringed by how happy and merry he sounded. His festive self suddenly pulls Dean into a hug.

"B...Bernard." Dean spat out struggling to breathe. This guy is crushing him.

"Ah." His other self let's go. "Sorry."

"Before you ask no this not part of your imagination. This is happening." Bernard says. He joins his boss's side. "Santa meet..."

"Santa?" The other Dean glares at the Arch Elf. "I think you mean me. I am Santa. This man should not have the worthy title. He hasn't accepted it. He is just plain old Dean."

"Um...Okay." Bernard clears his throat. "Dean meet Santa your um...alter ego."

"Alter ego?"

"I think its best if we um sit down and talk about this."

Bernard sits down with SDean joining him. Dean sits opposite with a fresh, cool beer he got from the fridge. He felt he will need it.

"You have not been feeling yourself recently." Bernard says. "Almost like you become...a different person."

"Uh huh."

Bernard points at SDean.

"He is the reason why you are feeling like this."

"What?"

"Dean. Remember I mentioned a Special Claus and said it was a myth."

"Yeah."

"Well turns out it is real."

"It is?"

Bernard nods.

"Its you Dean. You are the Special Claus."

* * *

Sam screamed and fought back doing everything he can to fight back for control.

He pounds his fists against the thick wall of ice. The hunter's strength was not even enough to form a crack. He stops and looks at his bloodied fists.

 _This is not gonna work._ He thought.

Sam has been possessed by Meg, Lucifer and Gadreel. Possession is not new him yet this one felt different compared to the others. Maybe because Frost is a different supernatural being or maybe because Sam is in a frozen, cold, ice version of the bunker.

The stairs turn into an ice slope and Sam falls back and slides down it. He hits his head against the wall. Sam winced and stands up. A series of giggles makes Sam alert.

"Frost!" Sam yells.

Sam walks at a slow pace on the ice. A dark shadow swoops across the room and spins around the hunter. The shadow stops in front of Sam. It slowly morphs. Colors of blue and white emerged out of the shadow and start to fill up the body.

Blue and white spikes form out of the head, blue eyes pop out followed by matching blue lips. The suit is white with a blue tie and blue shoes.

Jack Frost crooked a grin.

"Sammy boy...you called?" Sam stares at him feeling angry and surprised. Angry that Jack used the nickname only Dean gets to call him and surprised by Jack's apperance. Jack puts his hands on his hips. "Oh Sam you not getting cold feet now are you?" The Spirit of Winter bursts out laughing. "I suppose you could in this type of environment." He laughs harder amused at his own joke.

Sam punches him and sends Frost to the ground. Jack falls on his back. Sam lands on top of him.

"Oh things are heating up now I see." Frost's eyes go all around the frozen bunker. "Or maybe it's getting colder."

Jack cracked another grin. Sam punches him.

"GET OUT!" Sam screamed.

Jack blows cold smoke into the hunter. Sam goes back blinded by the unexpected attack. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times and stands up.

Jack is back on his feet.

"Do I look like an angel Sam? I would if I made a snow angel but..." Jack shakes his head. "No I'm not a feathery creature who serves Heaven. I have my own rules, I can do whatever I like." He stops, his expression turns into rage. "My freedom is getting limited now because of those muppets. The Guardians. I deserve to be one. I bring joy to the world. I'm the Creator of Winter. Yet your fatso brother gets all the credit."

"You touch him I'll kill you." Sam glared.

"You can't kill me. No me. No Winter. The world will be unbalanced. It would cause serious consequences." Frost raised his eyebrow. "You really want to put the natural order at risk? Disturb the seasons?"

"What do you want?" Sam asks.

Jack Frost grins.

"You are going to be my key to releasing Krampus."


	31. Chapter 31

Dean frowns and says nothing. Bernard waits for the hunter to process the information. Then Dean shakes his head.

"No."

Bernard nods.

"Yes."

"No. No. I can't be the Special Claus."

"You think I put this guy here to whine you up?" Bernard scoffs. "Huh I wish. I'm afraid it is true."

"Wh...what?"

"I been with you all the time. Since the day you were born. I needed the magic to wake me up." SDean smiled. "We are the true Santa, the perfect host. Accept me then our powers will be unlocked. We will be the most powerful Guardian."

"Slow down." Bernard interrupts when he sees Dean's face turn into a WTF expression.

"I don't understand." Dean says.

SDean rolls his eyes.

"I thought I explained it very well."

"You did but I don't get..."

"You are the Michael Sword. True vessel." Bernard says. "Think of it like being a true vessel for Santa. It was your destiny to say yes to Michael now it is your destiny to say yes to your alter ego."

"No!"

Bernard glares at him.

"Let me finish. Dean with Michael you had a choice but this you have to say yes."

"Bernard I already told you once Christmas is saved I'm done. I'm not gonna be Santa."

"You see now that's not an option. You have to be Santa whether you like it or not."

"We both know I'm not the man for the job."

"You are." SDean beamed. "You proved it in the training."

Bernard thought about the training sessions. This whole thing still spooked him out.

"That was you." Dean says. "Not me."

"I'm part of you." SDean nods. "I'm your Christmas part of you and more merrier than you. Ho. Ho..."

"Don't." Dean warned. Hearing the famous line from his mouth made him cringe.

"Dean this is serious. If you do not accept your role as Santa Christmas will be finished. It would become extinct." Bernard says.

"Extinct?"

"The magic has found its rightful host. It's comfortable it doesn't want to transfer on another. You have magic but not all of it. If you accept then your powers will be unlocked and reach one hundred percent. Then you would be as your alter ego explained a powerful Guardian. If you do not accept it by Christmas Eve, the magic will fade away. There would be no Santa, the workshop will close, the elves would lose their jobs and the reindeers would lose their purpose. The biggest problem would be the children. How do you think they are going to feel waking up Christmas Day and there is no presents. They been good all year hoping Santa will bring them what they want and it never came. The children would be devastated."

"You're saying this is...permanent."

Those words hit Bernard. He understood Dean never wanted the job but seeing how upset he looked by the news it broke Bernard's heart.

"Yes." He says.

"If I accepted it would I be..." He looks at SDean. "...like that all year round? You said it would only be December."

Bernard sighs.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Bernard I'm a hunter."

"I know you are Dean and I do respect you for what you done but I think now its time you retire..."

"NO!" The hunter stands up and glares at the Arch Elf. "And leave my brother alone? No way!"

"We know Sam is capable on his own."

"He needs me."

"More like you need him."

Bernard kicked himself for saying that. Dean's face turns red with rage.

"I didn't want to a vessel for Michael, I didn't want to be Santa! Life is a bitch and throws me into this type of crap. I hate it..I don't wanna be Santa for the rest of my life." He sighs. "I don't want the kids hurt either." Bernard smiles at that. Dean looks at SDean. "There must be a way to get rid of you. A spell."

Bernard's eyes widen.

"What Dean!"

"The Mark got removed there must be a way to remove this." He nods. "Rowena."

"Rowena!" Bernard squeaked.

"There is not much time but I'm sure there will be a spell. I will not be the Special Claus anymore and the magic can go on someone else."

"That's not how it works." SDean says.

Dean shakes his head.

"I need you gone. I'm not accepting it. There has to be another way."

"Dean!" _So much for_ _Mother Nature_ _thinking I can convince him._ "Dean you're freaking out we can sit and discuss this with the other Guardians."

Dean suddenly had piles of books in his hands. He sits down and starts reading.

The Arch Elf frowns.

"What are you doing?"

"Researching."

"In your dream?"

Dean bangs the table. He forgot he is still sleeping.

"Son of a bitch" He swore under his breath. Bernard picked up on it but said nothing.

Then the Sandman appears and places a hand on the two mens shoulders.

Suddenly Dean and Bernard both woke up with a gasp. Dean looks at the mirror and frowns at his festive look. Bernard looks at the calendar.

Crap 2 days left until Christmas.

 _Wow._ Bernard thought. _"Not good. Running out of time."_

"We have a problem." Sandman says.

Dean looks back at the Guardian.

"Its Jack Frost" The Guardian continued "He has your brother."

* * *

Jack told Sam his plan on doing a trade. Dean would have to give up his powers and hand them over. Sam insisted Dean would not do that but then Dean would do anything for his brother.

Then Krampus will be released and Jack will receive his position as Guardian. He and Krampus will cause earth to be in eternal winter and all the kids will be sent to Hell. Frost imagined it every day. It was beauty in his eyes. He will finally get the respect he deserves.

Sam's rage causes Frost to laugh. Before Sam can attack Frost vanishes and he is back to standing in the real world again.

Jack grins.

"This is Santa's favorite car." He trails his fingers along the roof. "She is hot." His grin widens. "She needs a cool down."

White smoke travels through the car. The engine freezes, the wheels become blocks of ice and the shiny black turns into snow white. Jack smiles at his work.

"That's better." He trails his fingers along the ice, cold, white roof. He smacks the trunk. "Santa Baby." He sings and walks down the road ready to cause more mischief.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean was angry no furious at the news. His brother is possessed by Jack freaking Frost. Dean wanted to tear his frost head off.

"I need to find him." Dean growled.

"We're doing the best we can." Mother Nature says.

"It's not good enough." Dean shakes his head. "It will be quicker if I do it."

"It would be better if you stayed here where its safe."

Bernard sighs. That's not going to happen. The Arch Elf knew the hunter very well now.

"Take me to my car." Dean ordered.

"Uh yeah about your car." Curtis grits his teeth and looks at the door.

Dean's mouth drops open as the elves bring in his car. His black, shiny Impala his Baby is frozen. He peers through the window. He wanted to hold back a scream. The seats are white and the steering wheel is a big block of ice.

Dean starts to lose his breath. He stumbles back and clutches his chest.

"Whoa Santa." Bernard comes by his boss side.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared.

"There's more." Curtis says.

The elves wheel in three ice blocks. Dean's eyes widen when he saw who are in the blocks.

"Krissy!" He runs and places his hands on the ice. His eyes go on Aidan and Josephine. "We gotta put them by the fire. We gotta..."

"Can't." Mother Nature says. "Only Frost can undo it."

Dean looks at Bernard.

"I want out. If you guys can't find him. I will look for him. Rowena can do a tracking spell." Dean scolded. "Bernard stop that."

"What?"

"The fidgeting and going pink in the face. You do it every time I mention her."

"Cuz he loves her remember." Curtis teased.

"Shh." Bernard goes from pink to red.

"Aww." Cupid fans himself "I just love it when we talk about love. It makes me very happy."

"Don't you start." EB rolled his eyes.

"I'm going with or without you. If you try to stop me." Dean's expression turns stern. "There will be trouble."

"Jack Frost is not our only problem remember." Father Time says. "Krampus, his minions, the Special Claus."

"I'm sorting that. Gonna find a way to get rid of it. I don't wanna be Santa."

"Santa."

Dean glares at Cupid. Cupid shuts his mouth and goes quiet.

"Stop calling me that. My name Dean Winchester. Do I need to write it down for you."

Mother Nature shakes her head.

"That will not be necessary."

Mother Nature can see the fear in the hunter eyes. The news Bernard told him has scared him. Mother Nature can not blame Dean for reacting like this. It is a lot to take in.

"Hey guys check this out!" Curtis yells.

Everyone crowds around the screen. On the screen is a happy Sam Winchester dancing in the street. The locks of white in the long brown proved that Jack was indeed possessing the younger hunter. Frost twirls his fingers. As he did that two mini tornados rise from the ground and start to expand in size.

People frantically run down the streets. Moms grab their children while the dads held on to their loved ones. Frost stomps his foot. Ice spreads and freezes everyone in the town. A little boy jumps barely missing the ice by an inch. He crashes into the snow. He shivers and looks round.

"Mommy."

His mom, dad and his baby brother in the buggy are all frozen. Tears formed the boy's eyes. He then froze as Frost approaches him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Impressive kiddo." The boy screams as Frost raises him in the air. "But you should have not done that."

"Let me go!" The boy screamed.

Jack looks at the boy's pleading eyes. His expression turns guilty.

"I'm sorry." He puts the boy down. "But Noah." The boy looks up. Frost grins and waves his arm. Suddenly it became windy and bits of snow fly across the sky. Noah screams and grabs on to a light post. The snow storm is so strong it breaks the light post off. Noah goes soaring across the sky and vanishes. Jack shrugs "You wanted me to let you go."

Jack looks through the blizzard and his eyes widen.

"Well hello." He walks to the shop window. A woman is behind it her expression terrified. He looks at her outfit. His smile widens. "You're Elsa." His fist punches through the glass. The woman ducks avoiding the pieces of glass. Frost pulls her through the window and admires her costume once more. "I always loved her."

"It's just a costume." The woman stuttered.

Frost trails his fingers along her wig.

"I forgot he loved that movie." EB says.

Seeing Jack Frost possessing Sam flirting with Elsa. That deeply disturbed Dean.

Then snap.

The Elsa lookalike falls on the ground with a broken neck.

"You are not as beautiful as the cartoon." Jack looks around at his surroundings. The cold didn't bother him at all. He embraced the cold. He then looks right at the screen. "I know you are watching Santa. I wanted to put on a snow." He grins. "I mean show. Sammy says hi he is having a thrill day in his head." Dean clenches his fists. Frost straightens his blue tie and brushes down his white suit (He hated the flannel.) and smiles wide. "I can make all this go away Santa. I just need your power."

Bernard shakes his head.

"Don't."

"I know the previous one had to be killed. You however I can make an exception. I know a spell just discovered it actually that can remove the magic from you. You will live."

"He's lying." Bernard says. "There is no spell."

Dean listens to the Spirit of Winter. Losing his status as Santa is what Dean wanted since this all started. Jack is offering him a way.

However it comes with a price.

Krampus.

"I know what you're thinking." Jack waves his arm frantically "KRAMPUS." He then points towards the screen. "Santa...Dean you would do anything for your brother. If you do not give me your magic." His lips turn blue. "I'm already slowly freezing his insides. When it reaches his heart he will be dead. Your choice. Oh one more thing if you bring back up I will kill Sam and I will kill you. Speed up the process."

"We got a location." Tooth Fairy yells.

Bernard nods.

"Good. Now Santa I know what Jack Frost is doing is very worrying but..." His voice trails off when he looks at the empty spot where Dean was. "Santa?"

"He's gone." Sandman yawned.

"What?"

Then it dawned on Bernard.

 _Teleportation. Oh sugar!_

"Guys!"

Curtis points at the screen. Dean appears in front of Frost. A few seconds later Frost grabs Dean and vanishes with him.

"NO!" Bernard tugs at his locks close to pulling them out. Santa is in danger. The thought of Santa in danger made Bernard want to faint. It is his worst nightmare. The stressed Arch Elf looks at everyone. Everyone looked at him with a blank expression. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE FIND SANTA NOW!"

The elves immediately got to work.

"I'LL CALL SQUAT!" Curtis yells.

"We'll look for Dean and Jack." Mother Nature says.

"We need more back up." Bernard says.

Bernard vanishes and appears in a room. The door opens revealing a familiar red-head with a towel wrapped round her. Her eyes widen.

"BERNARD!" She almost drops her towel in shock. She then glares at him. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think I just needed to see you."

Rowena frowns at the Arch Elf's worried expression.

"Bernard what's wrong?"

"Its Dean. He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Jack Frost has him."

"Where's Sam?"

"Jack Frost is possessing him."

"Jack Frost is doing what?" Rowena shakes her head. "Where's the angel?"

"Going to get him now and your son. I need as much help as I can."

"You thought I was going to help?"

"I need you." He says his voice desperate. "And...I missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about it. You are so beautiful..."

Rowena's face softens at his rambling.

"Bernard." He stops and looks at her. His cheeks go bright pink with embarrassment. His face made Rowena laugh."Let me get dressed and I'll do what I can." She says.

He smiles.

"Thank you."

She smiles back and walks back in the bathroom.

* * *

Dean lays down on a table. He had tubes attached to him. They are not normal tubes. It had symbols on them. He had a gag around his mouth. He looks up at his brother's face. There is no warmth in that face. Its cold, hostile. It is hard for Dean to look at him.

"I saw what you were about to do." Frost says "Talk, buy time, try to trap me." He scoffs. "I'm 10 steps ahead big guy. Now everything is in place." He places his hand on the lever. "We can begin the extraction and I lied you will not survive." He removes the gag "Any last words. Go to Hell is not allowed that term is boring."

"Go to the beach Olaf and let the sun burn your frosty ass."

"Ouch." Jack raises his eyebrow. "You're a Frozen fan as well. Cool...not my kind of cool but the general cool."

"Sam."

"Hey you had your last words." He puts the gag back on. "Now shut up."

Jack pulls the lever.

The extraction process begins.


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay thank you goodbye."

Cas puts the phone away and looks at the demon turned angel. Crowley raises his eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Everything is running smoothly in Hell. Your demons are taking care of it." Cas replied.

Crowley sighs.

"I really thought they were not going to fall for that."

"All I had to do was be sarcastic and annoying." Cas puts bluntly to him.

Crowley pretended to look offended.

"I'm not that bad."

Cas rolls his eyes and walks down the street.

"GUYS!"

Cas and Crowley pause and turn towards the alley. Crowley sighs.

"Mother. Elf."

"Dean is missing." Rowena says.

Cas's eyes widen.

"What!"

"Jack Frost is possessing Sam." Bernard says.

While everyone looked shocked, Crowley scoffs.

"Poor moose. Everybody can't get enough of his body. Had a bit a demon, Devil and angel in him. Now he has Frost in him."

"Where is he?" Cas growled his eyes glow red.

"That's what we are trying to figure out."Bernard answers. "The Guardians have already started looking. They had no luck. Mother Nature contacted me before I came here Frost has shielded himself from them. I am not surprised Jack knows how the Guardians track someone."

"He does not know a witch." Rowena winked.

"I assume you are going to do a tracking spell mother."

"Aye."

"Everybody hold hands." Bernard ordered.

The Arch Elf holds Rowena's hand and Cas's hand. Crowley looks at his mom and Cas. The thought of holding his mom's hand made Crowley cringe so he went and held Cas's hand instead. The scene changes and all four of them are now standing in the work shop.

"Right on time." Father Time says.

Rowena puts her bag on the table and starts removing the ingredients and equipment she needs. She smooths the map out and lights a candle.

"You okay?" Bernard asks.

Rowena nods and chants. The map bursts into flames. The map slowly burns away and leaves a small piece left. She picks it up and looks.

Her eyebrow raises up in surprise.

"He's here."

"Pardon?" Father Time frowned.

"He's here in the North Pole."

"Are you saying he has been under our noses for the whole time?" EB says.

"Literally. He is underground." Rowena says.

Mother Nature sighs.

"Jack knew we would be looking everywhere. We wouldn't think to look in the North Pole."

"He's here so let's go." EB says.

"It will not be easy." Father Time says "Jack is smart and he is possessing Santa's brother. We must approach this carefully so no one will get hurt."

"We don't have time to plan." Cas says.

There is a scream followed by loud cries. An elf runs in with a gingerbread hitting his head.

"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" He screams.

The windows burst open and Krampus's minions fly in. They crash on to the ground. There was gingerbread men, toys and snowmen they all held weapons and had a vicious look on their faces.

One minion steps out of the crowd. He claps and smirks and his chest glowed green.

Bernard's eyes widen as he looks at the minion wearing his face.

"Bernard." The minion grinned. "Remember me. I was going to put your head on a spike. Then Harry Potter interrupted. I come back to finish what I started."

Bernard quickly shakes his head.

"You're dead. I destroyed your heart."

"You think we stay dead. We are not like the demons or angels. When you end us, we go away and a new heart is restored then we come back." He gestures to his face. "You noticed my change in looks. Well I thought since Krampus will soon be joining us he needs an Arch Elf." He taps his chest. "I am now you. A better version of you. I will help Krampus make the world how he always envisioned it."

Bernard gets out his candy cane and aims at the minion. Dark Bernard raises his eyebrow.

"Really Bernie. Curtis had to save your ass last time we did this."

"I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!"

Ropes comes down with elves sliding down them. The elves are dressed in black with goggles on their heads and weapons in their belt.

Curtis flies in with a jetpack on and lands on the ground. The elves land and join him. Judy is the last to join them. She swings on the rope and lands on a gingerbread crushing the minion under her boot.

Cutris nods.

"Nice one."

Judy smiles and gets out her chocolate sprayed gun. Dark Bernard is not going to fall for that trick again. With a wave the lights go out and the room becomes dark.

Sandman blows out dust that glows and makes a bit of light in the room. Mother Nature grows some flowers and the bulbs inside glow bright.

Squat team presses a button on their uniform and their suits glow neon blue. Curtis spots a teddy bear running towards him. Curtis shoots. The bullet lands in the teddy's mouth. The teddy blows up and floats in the air. Another elf aims an arrow and shoots. The arrow hits the teddy bear and the teddy bear explodes.

"Alright." Curtis grinned.

Mother Nature looks at Cas.

"Go to Dean." She says.

Crowley grabs his mom and leads her out of the room. Cas follows and stabs a few minions along the way.

Bernard gets thrown outside and crashes into the stable. He groans and gets to his feet. Dark Bernard walks towards him with that familiar smirk. Dark Bernard swings his axe. Bernard ducks and runs across the stable.

"Fight me Bernie!"

The minion stops when he loses the Arch Elf. He looks round. Then the minion goes flying in the air and crashes into the snow. Dark Bernard groans and rubs his ass. Comet snorted and taps his hoof.

"Good one Comet."

Bernard pats the reindeer on the back. Comet's expression is smug. He clearly enjoyed that kick.

Dark Bernard's axe changes into a shot-gun. The minion raises it and shoots.

Comet throws his head back and howls. He collapses on the ground and rolls to his side. Bernard's eyes widen as blood pours out of the reindeer's stomach.

"COMET!" He gets down and examines the wound. Comet weakly shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you here to die boy." Comet again shakes his head and winced. "No I'm doing it. I'm going to call the Health Elves."

Comet's hoof goes on Bernard's hand. He gives Bernard a look to say stop.

 _"Go to Santa."_

Comet's head flops and his body goes still. Bernard holds the hoof and looks at Comet's glassy eyes. He had taken care of this reindeer for years. There are lots of reindeers but Comet was the one everybody loved the most. He had such a personality on him and an appetite that used to make all the Santas laugh.

"You are in a better place boy." Bernard strokes the fur. "May you rest in peace." He grabs a blanket and puts it over Comet. "Once this is over you are going to get the funeral you deserve." He then smiles. "There will be carrots I promise."

He can imagine Comet smiling to that.

"You finished?" The minion strolls in with the shot-gun still in his hand. Bernard glares at him. The minion sighs. "It was depressing and boring."

"You killed him. You killed an innocent reindeer."

"Innocent?" Dark Bernard scoffs. "After what he did to me that's not innocent. He hurt me so I killed him. He did this to himself."

"You should have killed me instead."

"You are pathetic. You can't fight. The reindeer had more go in him than you." Bernard raises a ball. The minion scoffs. "What are we gonna do? Play catch?"

The ball hits the minion in the face. While the minion is dazed, Bernard shoves the minion into the wall and grabs hold of the shot-gun. He shoots and the bullet hits Dark Bernard in the chest.

The minion gasps in shock. Bernard quickly pulls the heart out and smashes it. Dark Bernard falls on the ground and goes still.

Bernard picks up the shot-gun.

"I told you. You should have killed me instead."

He turns away and walks off.

He had to get to Santa.


	34. Chapter 34

Jack Frost sat reading a book called The Christmas Carol. A story which did not involve the North pole and the big jolly man who Frost could not stand. He couldn't even bear the sight of him. A muffled scream makes Jack pause. His eyes go on to the big man.

"You deserve pain." He hissed.

Dean's wide eyes glistened with tears. Frost peers over and grins.

"What's got you crying." He squeezes Dean's arm digging his nails into the skin. Dean didn't look like he was in physical pain if he was he would have screamed from the start of the extraction. Something has set him off. Frost lowers the gag and his face goes curious. "Hmm?"

"Comet is dead."

Jack scoffs.

"Is that it? That's what got you so worked up?" He shakes his head. "I thought it was something really bad."

"Krampus's minion killed him."

Dean saw it. He saw the bullet hit the reindeer. He felt Comet's pain. He heard Bernard's scream. His most loved reindeer is dead. Dean closes his eyes. He has known Comet for a short period of time but he felt like he knew Comet longer than that maybe it was to do with the whole Santa thing. Dean's heart broke when Comet took his last breath and died. Comet didn't deserve that. Also Dean felt proud of him the reindeer died a hero. Comet helped Bernard.

"Wow and?" Jack rolls his eyes. "I think its good news. I hate your flock. Hey so what that Comet is dead you are going to die soon Christmas will be over."

"Ignis!"

Fire spreads and hits Frost. Frost screams as the fire burns him. Rowena walks in with the angel and the demon by her side.

"Fire beats ice." Crowley smirked.

Jack collapses and hugs his stomach. He laughs and cries at the same time.

"You are hurting Sam." He says through gritted teeth.

"ROWENA STOP!" Dean yells.

"He could be lying Dean." Crowley says.

"Dean!" Sam's head turns to his brother. "Their hurting me."

Images of Sam burning in an ice version of the bunker flash across Dean's mind. Dean's eyes widen.

"GUYS STOP!" He yells.

Cas grew anxious as well. Crowley assumed the Santa thing was affecting Dean's thoughts. Couldn't Dean see through this performance?

Rowena hesitates at the pained expression on Sam's face. As much as she didn't want to admit it she was fond of the boys. She slowly uncurls her fist. The flames die down.

The wicked grin returns to Sam's face. A blast of ice shoots out of his hand. Rowena gets hit and she falls on the ground.

"Mother?"

Crowley drops down and examines her. Rowena's chest glowed blue and her eyes are wide and glass like.

"Freezing on the inside." Frost smirked.

Cas raises his angel blade and charges. Frost dodges the swing and punches the angel turned demon in the face. Cas grabs Jack by throat.

"Fight this Sam." Cas growled.

Jack places his hand on Cas's and twists it. Cas stumbles back and clutches his arm. Frost raises his hand. A slab of ice comes out of the ground. Cas gasps as he feels something sharp. He looks down and sees a sharp piece of ice through his stomach.

"You got a point." Frost smirked.

He flicks his wrist and Cas flies back and crashes into Crowley.

"CAS!"

The word came out of not Dean's mouth but Sam's mouth.

"Sammy."

Sam faces his brother.

"Dean..." His face screws up in pain. "He is too...strong."

The younger Winchester snaps his head round and the Joker like grin returns to his face. There was shock in his eyes as well.

"Sammy boy you got me there." Frost says. He laughs. "You can't take control from me. I'm the Spirit of Winter. I'm old and powerful and extremely clever."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH."

"Oh shut up Santa Claus."

The ground suddenly splits open revealing darkness and fire. A sold substance travels through the tubes into the hole.

There was a roar that shook the room violently.

"He's coming." Jack cheered. "Extraction almost at 100%. You will all die."

Frost lets out as a hiss. He looks down and finds a hole on his chest with blood pouring out. The blood turns into ice and the skin knits itself back together.

"Who used a mortal weapon on me?" Jack asks looking disappointment. His eyes roll and turn white as he hears approaching footsteps. Bernard walks in holding a shot-gun. Jack let out a dramatic sigh. "Bernard the Arch Elf."

"Jack Frost." Bernard spoke his voice calm. "Been a while."

"It's not like you missed me."

There was another roar. The color drains from Bernard's face.

"Is that!?"

"Krampus yeah." Frost laughs. "Not looking so tough now."

"Why you doing this Frost? You know Krampus. He's evil."

"You think I am evil."

"We don't think that."

Frost scoffs.

"I hear the conversations. You hate me."

"We don't hate you. Jack its you. You are..."

"Cold hearted, hostile." He waves his arms. "I am Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter. I was raised surrounded by ice, snow, darkness. What's out there is in me. It's the way I am. All of you do not accept it. Everyone is happy and full of love. There's me that cannot express emotions and feelings. I am the odd one out." He glares at the Arch Elf. "You and the Guardians don't like different you don't like I am different that's why I am not a Guardian."

"You are irresponsible, immature. You are not fit to take on such a big role."

"Mother Nature maintains nature. She is in charge of Spring. She makes the flowers grow, the grass go green. She puts all that effort in making Spring. I put so much effort in to make Winter. She receives praise for her work but I don't. She gets to be a Guardian and I can't yet we both do the same thing. Santa gets all the credit. Winter you think of Santa not me. It makes me angry no furious. The big man just sits and reads lists, delivers toys, stuffs his face with food while I am creating something beautiful. White snow, snowflakes each having their own unique design, rivers and lakes turn into ice and when the sun shines on it, it sparkles."

"Your work is beautiful." Bernard agreed. "Santa is more than what you just said. He makes children happy."

"Blah to kids."

Bernard hears a groan. He looks and sees his boss trying to break free. Dean's pale face showed he is slowly dying. Frost looked satisfied.

"Jack if Krampus is out the world will be destroyed."

"Eternal winter."

"No Jack Krampus is not going to stick to the deal he will kill you as well."

"If I die Winter will become extinct."

"Krampus won't care. He just wants children's souls. He wants to torture them. Children's souls will be corrupted and..."

Bernard cringed at the thought of demon children being part of Krampus's army.

"Children are brats they deserve to be punished. I am getting that promotion whether you like it or not."

Bernard looks down at Rowena. Her whole body is glowing blue. Cas and Crowley are still pinned with the slab of ice still through them. Bernard badly wanted to reach his boss and set him free but Frost would kill him if he moved.

"Without no children no one will play with the snow." Dean says. "No snowmen no snowball fights it will be empty, gloomy, dark. Is that what you want Frost?"

Jack frowns. He didn't think about that. He hates children but the thought of no snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights did make feel Frost feel uneasy. That is part of his masterpiece that's what makes Winter special. Without children his work would be untouched, neglected, abandoned.

 _But I would get the promotion and respect I deserve._

"You get the praise." Frost said his voice quiet. "It is not fair." He looks down the hole. "Even if I wanted to change my mind, it's too late." The sound of a door unlocking comes from below. "He's out. All he's got to do is climb out of the cage and make his way up to the opening." He smirks. "Merry final Christmas Santa."

Dean felt the last of the magic oozing out of him his pained expression was causing Bernard to panic. The Guardians are not here they are still fighting, the minions keep coming back from Hell and Krampus is close to getting out.

 _Maybe there is_ _a way to gain more time._ Bernard thought. _Slow the process down_ _until the Guardians come._

Bernard looks at his boss.

"It was an honor to work for you Santa." Dean frowns at him. Bernard smiles. He turns to Cas and Crowley. "Crowley. Castiel. Nice knowing you both."

"Bernard what the Hell?"

Bernard ignored his boss and looks down at the love of his life. A tear runs down Rowena's cheek. Bernard leans forward and kisses her on the head.

"I love you Rowena." He mumbles and strokes her hair.

"Arch Elf what are you doing?" Frost asks looking confused.

Bernard drops his shot-gun.

"Krampus is going to have to wait a little longer."

Jack frowns. His eyes widen as the Arch Elf turns and walks to the edge of the hole.

"ARCH ELF DON'T YOU DARE!" Frost screamed.

Bernard closes his eyes and spreads his arms out.

He falls in.


	35. Chapter 35

**I can't believe it is December next month. I still remember writing the first chapter. It goes so quick. This story** **will be finished** **for Xmas. I promise :)**

* * *

"NOOOOO." Dean screamed.

The hunter had to stop the tears from forming. Losing Comet hurt him but Bernard his most loyal follower and friend, it crushed him.

"Bernard." He sobbed.

Everything stopped and it went silent. Frost noticed the extraction process has stopped.

"YOU BASTARD." Frost screamed down the hole. "I was close so damm close."

The Spirit of Winter knew the problem is only temporary. The process will resume once the Arch Elf meets his tragic end down there. Frost hoped it will be very soon.

"I guess I can kill time."

He wraps his cold, blue, ice fingers around Dean. He punches Dean in the face. He keeps throwing punch after punch wanting the hunter to suffer. Dean laid there helplessly as each punch sent a wave of ice through him. His teeth rattled and his body trembled.

"I hate you." Jack repeats over and over the hatred showed in his eyes.

"Sam...Sammy."

Frost head butts him and swings another punch. Dean's eyes swell and turn black and purple. Blood pours down his nose and mouth. Cas and Crowley are still fighting their way out while Rowena continued laying as still as a statue.

* * *

Bernard's scream echoes through Hell as he falls down, down, down. He hits something hard and lets out a groan. He froze as his eyes scan the place. His eyes widen when he realizes what he is on.

 _Krampus's_ _cage._

Krampus stood in the cage. His face is thunderous. The cage door is opened slighty but not enough for the monster to go through.

"Krampus." Bernard laughed nervously.

Krampus bangs the bars. The cage shook and Bernard falls down. He hits the ground. He grits his teeth as his skin burned from the boiling hot rocks.

Giggling causes Bernard to look up. The minions grab on to the Arch Elf. Bernard struggles against their grip and yelps when one slices him with a razor blade. They tear his clothes apart and shred his boots. Bernard reaches out and grabs one from behind.

"Not the hair." He growled.

He kicks several away and stands up. Krampus pounds the cage and roars. Bernard clung on to the bars and held on for dear life. Krampus stops and approaches him. His long fingers curl around the Arch Elf. He bangs Bernard into the cage. He does it again and again. Bernard bangs into the hot burning steel. Blood pours down his face. Bernard grabs on to Krampus's horn and twists it.

The horn rips off and Bernard falls on his back. His eyes go wide as he looks at the horn in his hand.

 _The cage is having an effect on him._

The Arch Elf swallows and looks at the monster's face.

"Sorry."

"AHHHHHHH."

Krampus stops when the horn go in his eye. Bernard rips it out and the eye-ball rolls on the ground.

Krampus swipes his claw and slashes across Bernard's face. Bernard quickly moves so the claw misses his eye by a few inches.

Bernard falls and the minions over power him.

* * *

Castiel manages to set himself free. He stumbles out and locks his eyes on to the Spirit of Winter.

He charges and slams Frost into the wall..

"Cassie again." Frost pins the angel turned demon into the wall. "Give up." He hissed.

Castiel knew he had no chance against Frost. He looks at the weak hunter. He could do something else.

He vanishes and appears in a dark room.

"Boss."

A demon bowed. The other demons see and they also bow.

"We have a problem." Cas says."Krampus is getting out and we have an elf trapped down here. We must stop it."

"Stop Krampus?" The demon scoffed.

"Yes." Cas straightens up. "I am your King you do as I say."

"Sir, Krampus gave us lots of souls. I think it's a good idea to let him go."

Cas gives him a glare. The demon sinks down and expresses fear towards his King.

"If that's what you want your majesty." Another demon says with the same matching expression.

"If I see any of you not following the plan." Cas's eyes glow red. "There will be consequences."

The demons gulp and quickly nod.

Cas goes up in red smoke and flies through Hell. The demons turn into black smoke and follow. They travel to the deepest part of Hell. Cas lands on the ground and returns to his human form.

"Make sure he doesn't get out." Cas orders.

The demons surround the cage. They form a ring and press against the bars. Krampus glares at the angel turned demon. Cas turns away and runs to the Arch Elf. He gets out his angel blade and slashes the minions.

"Bernard."

Cas's eyes widen.

Bernard is covered in cuts, claw marks and blood. What horrified Cas was his face. Half of Bernard's skin is ripped off revealing flesh and bone. He looked like two face from Batman.

Bernard smiled which looked really disturbing on his face. He raises his arm. Cas had to stop himself from being sick as the skeleton arm lands on his shoulder.

"How are you still alive?" Cas asks.

"I don't know." Bernard admits. "I guess its different when I'm in Hell. Souls are supposed to suffer in Hell right?"

He winced. Cas holds him down.

"Don't move." Cas says.

Bernard brushes him off and stands up.

"No chance. I'm not dead yet. My boss always fought to the end so that's what I am going to do."

He picks up Krampus's horn and stabs an upcoming minion. Cas grimaced when skin falls off Bernard's other arm. Bernard didn't look bothered it sort off scared Cas. This is the first time an elf has been in Hell. No one knew what the effects are.

Everyone continued fighting until one word cut through that caused every individual to stop.

"Yes!"


	36. Chapter 36

Dean is slowly fading away. He knew his time is coming to an end. This moment brought him back to Stull Cemetery. The moment he suffered in his brother's hands. All Dean could do is lie there and watch.

"You're running out of time."

Dean shifts his eyes on to the figure.

"You." He said his voice weak.

SDean places his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You have to say it." Dean shakes his head knowing what his alter ego is referring to. "You have no choice."

"I..."

"I know you're scared. Trust me it will be the best feeling ever." Dean didn't look convinced. SDean's face darkens. "Listen here you son of a fudge Bernard went to Hell for you to buy us time. You going to let his sacrifice go to waste? Huh? Sam needs you. You can't help him when you are like this."

"Its permanent. I told you guys so many times I'm not the man for the job."

"If you were not the man for the job I wouldn't be here. The Special Claus is not given to a random person. It is born with the one who is perfect for the job. That's you Dean. You are special. If you say yes it will fill the emptiness you are feeling inside. You will feel whole, complete."

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about the future think about the present. Now..." He smiles. "We must save Sammy and save Christmas."

Dean didn't want to die, he didn't want the world to be destroyed, he didn't want Sam to suffer. The hunter has avoided this moment since all this started. He sworn he is never going to be Santa. Not in a million years. But the world needed him, the children needed him, the elves needed him, the reindeers needed him and most of all Sammy needed him.

He looks into SDean's eyes.

"Yes."

SDean smiles wide.

"Let the merge begin."

He dissolves into gold dust and goes into the hunter's body. Dean expected pain but it is the opposite. He felt calm, he felt better than he felt in years it was like SDean said he felt whole. He felt the emptiness fill up inside him.

Jack frowns as the hunter's body glows gold. His eyes widen as the magic from the cage travels back into the hunter.

"Impossible."

Dean lets out a gasp. The color returns to his face. He breaks free and punches Frost across the face. Jack flies back and hits the wall.

Dean stands up and smiles wide.

Jack sits up and looks at the happy hunter.

"What did you do?" He asks.

A boxing glove appears and punches Frost. Another glove appears on the other side and punches Frost in the stomach. Jack blasts and freezes both gloves. Dean smirks and waves his hand. The ice melts and the gloves punch Frost non stop.

"That's just the warm up Frost."

A frisbee flies out and hits Frost in the head. He rubs his head but then he gets hit again. Frost snarled and blasts at the Guardian.

A shield comes up and the blast bounces off. Jack's mouth drops open. He doesn't remember Santa ever pulling off that move.

"Get out of my brother." Dean ordered.

Jack grins.

"No."

Dean's expression is calm. He nods.

"Okay then."

A skipping rope wraps round the Spirit of Winter and pulls him tight.

Dean pulls the rope forward and grabs Frost by the throat.

"I guess we are gonna be seeing what's in my sack."

Jack breaks the rope and shoves the hunter. He steps forward.

"OWW!" Frost raises his foot and glares. "Lego."

He kicks it away and takes another step. He hears something break. He looks down and sees a little hair brush.

"Hey that was mine!"

A little Barbie doll glares at Frost. Frost snorted.

"What you going to do."

Ken drives and slams his car into Frost's leg. Jack yelps and jumps up and down.

"Alright men." A toy green solider flies down in his parachute and lands on the ground. "Lets get to work."

A group of green soldiers came marching in. They carry a toy gun that was way too big for them.

"Fire!"

Tennis balls burst out and hit the Spirit of Winter. Frost tries to freeze the balls but he felt a block. He couldn't push himself to attack. He falls and suddenly bounces up and hits the ceiling. He drops on the ground.

"WHAT THE F..."

Frost stands up and looks at the trampoline. He then looks at the smirking Claus with bewilderment instead of anger.

Dean looks over Frost's shoulder.

"Look out." He grinned.

Jack turns and faces a large speaker. The speaker booms and sends out a massive sound wave. It causes Jack to fall over. He snarled and shoots. Blocks of ice shoot out of the ground. Dean smiles. Warmth showed in his eyes. The blocks of ice melt into a puddle.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE." Frost screamed.

Dean steps forward. Each step he took more toys appeared. He looked so relaxed.

"I can do so much more." He raises his hands. "Or I can make it stop."

"I am not going to surrender."

"Krampus is not going to get what he wants. The magic is staying with me."

"You know the rules Claus. You die magic transfers. Either you transfer it on to another or it goes to the cage."

"Rules have changed." He smiles "I am the Special Claus."

The color drains from Frost's borrowed face. He quickly shakes his head.

"That's a myth. There is no Special Claus."

"There is."

Mother Nature appears with her fellow Guardians.

"Its true." She nodded.

Father Time holds out a pair of cuffs.

"Jack Frost you are under arrest."

"You arrest me Sam dies. I will freeze him to death. I will ensure it a slow painful death."

He grins at Dean. The Spirit of Winter is not giving up that easily.

"Dean."

Cas appears with Bernard by his side. Dean gasped at the sight. Bernard is limp in Cas's arms.

"He went like this when I took him out of Hell."

Cas lays the Arch Elf down.

"I can see his soul." Crowley says. "He's broken."

Cas saw it as well. The Arch Elf showed no pain on the outside but on the inside cracks formed in his soul. His soul tore apart like his physical appearance. Now he is out of Hell it was going to hit him hard. The trauma and memories will come crushing down on him.

That thought scared them all.

"Serves him right." Jack laughed. "He was stupid to go down there in the first place."

"He fought Krampus. He helped me and the demons to keep the cage closed."

"He's gone now right? Krampus is locked up for good?" Dean asks. Cas lowers his head. Dean raises his eyebrow. "What happened?"

A roar comes from the hole. Dean's eyes widen.

"I thought you said if I say yes Krampus has no chance of getting out."

"He doesn't." Mother Nature assured him.

They hear Krampus's claws scrap against the rock. His growls and the roars got louder. EB and Cupid both look at each other with the same matching grin.

"He just doesn't want to be alone." EB says.

A giant claw suddenly came out of the hole. Dean goes to attack but the monster didn't target him.

The claw turns towards the creator of winter. It then latches on to Frost. Jack screams as Krampus's sharp claws dig into his meatsuit's chest. Jack's head snaps back and his eyes roll white. His scream causes everyone to cover their ears.

"SAMMY!"

Father Time raises his walking stick and blocks the hunter's path.

"Its okay." He assured him.

White light comes out and travels into Krampus's claw. The light turns into Frost's true form. The last bit of light travels out and Sam drops to the ground.

Jack gasps and tries to pull away. He tries to freeze the claws but the ice broke every time.

"HELP ME!" He screamed.

EB shakes his head.

"Na."

Frost's white eyes widen in horror.

"YOU HAVE TO I AM NEEDED I AM THE SPIRIT OF WINTER IF I DIE WINTER IS GONE FOR GOOD."

"You're not gonna die." Dean approaches him. "You are just gonna be trapped like your buddy down there."

Frost glares at him.

"Sam is going to die you need me to save him and the kids what are their names...Krissy, Aidan, Josephine." He gave out a low chuckle. "I am the only one who can reverse it. I would think very carefully what your next move will be...Santa."

Dean looks at the claw that held Frost tight. He looks back at Frost's scared expression.

"Merry Christmas Frost."

Dean raises his boot and kicks.

Frost stumbles back and the claws dig into him. He screams and falls into the hole. Moments later there is a slam and the hole closes up.

Dean drops to his knees and blows out a sigh. His eyes go on to Sam.

"Sammy!"

Dean moves to his brother's side. Sam is pale, his hair is white and his lips are blue. He is freezing.

Dean wraps his arms around his brother and holds him. He cradles Sam back and forth and strokes his hair. He hoped it would warm Sam up but the younger Winchester showed no response.

"Santa." Mother Nature says. "We have to take Sam to medical now."

Dean held on to him tight.

"Now...Dean." She said her voice stern.

Dean let's go but his hand remained on his brother's. The elves come in and lift the younger Winchester up. The other elves lift Rowena and Bernard and they carry them out.

Curtis looks sadly at the Arch Elf.

"Damm man."

Dean follows the elves out. The worry shows on his face.

"Santa."

Dean looks down. Judy looks up and gives him an assuring smile.

"We will do everything we can you got to stay positive."

"Yeah." Dean smiled. The worry remains in his eyes.

As they made their way to the hospital all Dean could do is hope.

He had to hope that his brother will pull through.


	37. Chapter 37

It was Christmas Eve. The big day. Everyone was not in the festive mood. They had a funeral for the ones they lost. The reindeers mourned for Comet and each elf placed a bunch of carrots on his grave. Dean wanted to stay with his brother but it is his job to attend these important events. It was his people he lost. Dean placed flowers down and kept his mask on. He couldn't break in front of everyone. He is their boss, their leader. A leader couldn't be weak.

When the funeral is over everyone returned to work. Despite what happened they have to move on and focus on the job. They had to prepare for the big night.

Dean is not ready for it. The thought of flying made his stomach turn. As soon as the funeral was over Dean went straight back to his brother's room. He looks at the doctor.

"Anything?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No. Still no improvement. We tried using the white magic and potions but Frost's power is too strong."

Dean clenched his fists. Part of him wanted to go down that cage and burn Frost alive. Jack did say he is the only one who can save Sam.

God damm it why didn't Dean listen to him.

"What about the others?" Dean asks with a hopeful expression..

"Krissy, Aidan and Josephine are still frozen and Rowena is getting worst."

"Bernard?"

"Still in a coma. We managed to heal him but its left him with scars all over. We can try again but Krampus and just Hell overall hit him hard. He was foolish but we all know he would do anything for his boss. He has been loyal to every Santa."

"I know." Dean smiled. "He's a good man."

"Good elf you mean."

"Yeah." Dean laughed a little.

Dean holds his brother's hand. Tears formed. He quickly wipes it away and clears his throat.

"You are gonna fight this Sammy."

The doctor smiled sadly. He has heard those words from his boss many times.

"I'll give you some time alone."

The doctor walks out and closes the door.

* * *

Curtis and Judy sit by Bernard's bedside. Curtis removes his glasses that are stained with tears. He wipes them with his sleeve.

"At least he looks better than he was." Judy says.

Curtis reaches out and runs his fingers down the Arch Elf's scars. If Bernard stayed in Hell longer all his flesh and bone would have ripped away. The white magic has healed Bernard but its left scars. The scar across Bernard's face was caused by Krampus's claw.

Curtis looked at those scars and felt proud. Bernard is a hero. Those scars represent that. He fought Krampus and his minions to buy Santa time.

When Bernard wakes up Curtis is going to be right there by his side. The Second in Command would do anything to see Bernard's annoyed expression. He wanted Bernard to tell him off. He would even happily have a smack on the head by the Arch Elf. He just wanted something to know Bernard is still Bernard.

Cupid strolls in with a box of tissues. He looks at Bernard and begins to cry again.

Curtis sighs.

This is why Cupid is usually kept away from hospitals. He is too emotional.

"Any suggestions or you here to cause a flood?" Curtis says.

Cupid blows his nose.

"I hate seeing good people hurt. It makes me sad. Bernard needs love he needs a kiss from his true love."

"Cupid how many times do we have to tell you, that doesn't work its a fairytale."

Another reason why Cupid is kept away from hospitals. He strongly believes in the true love first kiss spell. One time he was grabbing comatose patients and getting them to kiss. The doctors had to chase him out of the hospital.

"I'm Cupid I know how love works."

"How did you get in here?" Judy asks. She remembered EB was guarding Cupid to ensure he doesn't get in.

Cupid runs to the bed and cups the Arch Elf's face.

"I can see it. He is broken, trapped in Hell in his mind! Rowena is next door trapped in a cold dark place." He throws his arms up. "They must kiss!"

The Guardian runs out of the room. Curtis gets up.

"WE NEED A DOC IN HERE!"

The doctor runs in nearly dropping his clipboard. He stops and frowns.

"What's the emergency?"

Cupid charges in and pushes past the doctor. He had Rowena in his arms and he puts her down next to Bernard.

"Doc he's starting again." Curtis sighed.

"Doctor trust me." Cupid's face is hopeful. "Please I am so certain this time."

The doctor knew he had to obey the Guardian. So he nods.

"Fine."

Curtis sits down. Cupid places Rowena's hand in Bernard's.

"How are they going to kiss?" Curtis frowned.

"Wait!" Cupid waves his arms. "This is a step by step process."

So they waited. Nobody is surprised when nothing happened.

"See." Curtis says.

EB storms in.

"HEY!" He grabs Cupid. "What did I say about smashing my eggs?"

"It kept you distracted." Cupid smiled.

EB raises his fist.

"WAIT!" Judy squealed.

They all stopped and looked down. Bernard's fingers curl around Rowena's. He grips her hand

"He moved." The doctor gasped.

Bernard turns and wraps his arms around the witch. Rowena's fingers twitch in response. Bernard moves forward and kisses her.

Warmth spreads through her body. Color returns to her face. Her eyes fly open and she gasps. Bernard also gasps and his eyes open. They look into each other's eyes and smile.

"It's a miracle." The doctor says.

"I told you it works." Cupid says.

"Bernard."

Curtis places his hand on the Arch Elf's shoulder. Bernard turns and grabs Curtis by the arm.

"Dude." Curtis winced.

Bernard tightened his grip. His face is murderous.

"Bernard its me!"

Bernard stops. His face softens.

"Curtis." He lets go. "You're here." His eyes widen. "IN HELL!"

"Not in Hell. Castiel rescued you." Judy says.

Bernard looks back at Rowena.

"You were frozen, Jack was winning, Krampus was close to getting out...OH SNAP SANTA."

He quickly scrambles out of bed. He stands but loses his balance. EB stops him.

"Easy there buddy. You been out for days."

"I...have?"

"Yeah its Christmas Eve."

Bernard started to lose his breath. He clutches on to his chest.

"No no no no no no no." He grips his hair. "No no no no no."

"Sir everything is okay." The doctor assured him.

Bernard shoves the doctor and a flash of Krampus's face crosses his mind. His panic increased. Is this a trick? is he still in Hell? Is it Christmas Eve or did Krampus and Frost destory the tradition?

He points his finger at the witch.

"You're not real the demons know my weak spots they are pretending to be you..."

Fury rose in him.

"All of you!"

* * *

Dean looks up from his brother's bed. His face is screwed up. Tears kept forming but he pushed them down or wiped it away. He was able to hide his emotions at the funeral but when it came to his brother, he kept cracking. He has felt more like this since he said yes and became the big guy for good.

That was still taking a lot to get used to.

Dean hears screaming coming from the next room.

 _What the Hell?_

He didn't bother wiping his tears this time. The hunter stands up and runs out of the room.

As he left, a golden tear drops down from his eye.

It lands on Sam's face.

* * *

"What the Hell is going on?"

Dean's eyes widen when he sees a curled up form on the ground. He sees Rowena on the bed with a concerned expression.

"Is that?" Dean kneels down. "Bernard?"

Bernard's shaky form looks at Dean. Instead of seeing Santa he saw Krampus.

"Krampus." He spat out.

Dean frowns at that.

"He is suffering from PTSD." The doctor confirms. "He is traumatized by recent events."

"Bernard." Dean grips the Arch Elf's shoulders. "Look at me."

"It's a trick."

"It's not. Look at me. It's not real."

Bernard paused. He felt something from Dean. A connection. Warmth, happiness, joy all things Krampus could not provide.

"S...Santa?"

"I said yes." Dean smiled.

Bernard took a shaky breath. A smile forms on his lips.

"You did?"

"I said yes, Frost is in the cage with Krampus, Christmas is saved."

"Rowena?"

"I'm fine." Rowena purred.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. Bernard grasps on to her touch. Tears of joy flood down his face. Dean pulls the Arch Elf into a hug.

"I can't believe it." Bernard says "You said yes. You actually said yes."

Dean smiles.

"I don't regret it."

A hint of sadness shows in his tone. The hunter is still worried about the future. He feared he would be ripped away from his family and friends and forced to stay in the North Pole as the big guy for the rest of his life.

Dean continued rubbing the Arch Elf's back while Rowena continued holding Bernard's hand.

Then...

"Dean."

Dean turns round.

Sam stood by the doorway with a smile. He looked well the color has returned to his face and his hair has returned to its long brown.

Dean swallows and stands up.

"Sammy?"

Sam nods. Dean gets the younger hunter surprise with a huge crushing hug.

"Someone is in a merry mood." Sam teased.

Dean pulls away and smiles through his tears.

"You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay." Sam laughed. "You think frost bite is gonna stop me."

Dean laughs.

The doctor looked more puzzled than ever.

"How?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly. "I couldn't feel anything then the next minute I was up and I felt fine. It's like it never happened."

"That's because your brother healed you." Mother Nature replies as she appears in the room.

Dean frowns and points to himself.

"Me?"

"We didn't think it was possible but it seems the Special Claus is more powerful than the Spirit of Winter." Father Time adds.

"Your tears healed him." Mother Nature says.

"Tears?"

"A certain tear contiained a source of your power. It landed on Sam and automatically healed him."

"So I am a healer now?"

"Not quite. It just happens. It comes on when necessary."

Dean looks at his brother. Sam smiles back.

"You did good big guy." Sam teased.

Dean nods.

"I certainly did bitch."

"Jerk."

Then Dean had a thought.

"What about Krissy and the others? Could I..."

"Go and see." Mother Nature smiled.

Dean and Sam hurry out of the hospital. Sam regretted it when he went outside. He shivered and wraps his arms around himself. Dean kept going not bothered about the cold. The brothers went into the main hall where the three frozen statues are and the frozen Impala.

Dean goes up to the frozen Krissy. He places his hand on the block of ice and waits.

Nothing happened.

"Do I have to cry over it." Dean sighed.

"Mother Nature said..."

"Yeah I heard her. This is a situation where I need it. Look at my Baby."

"Baby when its cold outside."

Dean gave his brother a look. Sam's face expression turns apologetic.

"Sorry bad timing."

"Just because you are the brother of Claus that doesn't mean you can be more merry than me."

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam smiled.

Dean shuddered.

 _It seems that tear put Sammy in a good mood._

"Hug her."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Excuse me."

"Santa spreads the love and joy around. All kids would love to hug Santa."

"Krissy would kill me if I tried." Dean snorted.

"You melted all the ice Frost threw at you." Sam nods. "Yeah I remember the fight Dean."

"You remember..."

"Frost beating you up yeah I do." Sam's good mood is killed off. "I hated every minute of it."

"It's not your fault. Its Jack's fault. Now the bastard is suffering for eternity."

"He deserves it."

Dean agrees with him. He leans into the statue.

"Here goes."

He wraps his arms around Krissy and hugs her. Sam had to hide his amusement when Dean started humming Christmas tunes. Dean feels water on him. He looks down and notices the ice is melted. Krissy is looking at him with a blank expression.

"Dean why am I wet?"

Dean huffed a laugh and hugs her.

"It worked."

Krissy hugs him still feeling confused by what was going on. She then remembered Sam.

"Sam!"

"He's okay." Dean assured her. "It's over. Christmas is saved."

Krissy's eyes widen when she sees her friends.

"Oh my God." She looks round. "Where the Hell am I?"

"Hey." Krissy looks back at the older Winchester. "I will explain everything."

Krissy takes a deep breath.

"You better tell me now right now old man."

Dean nods and smiles.

"I will."


	38. Chapter 38

**Ever wanted to see a female Dean (Not as a Mrs Claus sorry guys) going through what us women have to go through every month? And still being as badass as usual. I recommend** **Secretwrittenword's** **story Certain Things That Will Befall a Man Like a Me.**

 **It is an awesome story.**

* * *

The elves worked extra hard in getting the last set of toys ready and in the sleigh for the big night. Bernard is back on duty wanting to ensure everything is going to plan and he wanted to distract himself from recent events. He left Rowena to rest and promised her a wild night after the big night is over.

Two elves are leaning on the machinery and talking to with each other. Bernard strolls up to them.

"Excuse me?" He calls out. The two elves stop and look at him. "Are we on a coffee break?" Bernard frowned.

"We don't drink coffee." One answered with a frown.

"Then I guess the break is OVER."

The Arch Elf gives them a stern look. The two elves quickly go back to their work tops. Bernard huffed a smile relieved to see he still got it.

Bernard's smile turns into a frown.

"Curtis I know you been following me."

Curtis peers round and blinks through his owl shaped glasses.

"I am keeping an eye on you."

"I am fine. You should be helping getting things ready." Curtis fidgets and his eyes look around the room. Bernard lowers his clip board. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I am with Judy." Curtis spat out.

Bernard frowns.

"Together?"

"Yeah. Yeah together." Bernard's face is blank. Curtis's cheeks go pink. He quickly replaced it with anger. "What?"

"Congratulations." Bernard beamed. "It's actually hilarious how embarrassed you look."

"I am not embarrassed."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"GOD DAMM IT BERNARD!"

"Hey!" Judy slips her arm around Curtis. "We should be working. Remember Bernard."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." Bernard slaps the board on Curtis's back. "Get to work."

"Jerk." Curtis spat out.

I know you are." Bernard smiled.

Curtis glares at him.

"Break it up boys." Judy pushes Curtis away. "Lets go and see what the others are up to."

Bernard's lips form into a smirk.

 _I still got it._

* * *

Crowley peers in and spots his mother lying on the bed.

"Mother?" He said his voice quiet.

Rowena's eyes open. She turns her head towards him.

"Fergus?" She squints at him then lets out a sigh. "Just what I needed."

She flops back down and buries her head into the pillow. Crowley pauses by her bedside.

"Just checking if you were okay."

"Of course." She said with disbelief.

"I'm serious."

Rowena eyes him up and down.

"I swear you being angel made you soft. The Fergus I know would be glad to see me frozen and dead."

Crowley looks away.

"Then but not now. I was worried."

The demon turned angel cursed. He couldn't wait for midnight and be his King of Hell self again. Rowena sits up and her expression turns curious.

"Really?" He grunts in response so Rowena took that as a yes. She hesitates and looks at her son's sad expression. "Fergus, I'm sorry for being a bad mother to you. It wasn't your fault your father left."

"Father?"

Rowena rarely mentioned Crowley's father. Whenever he used to ask she would snap at him. This is probably the first time she truly opened up.

"We were going to run away together." Rowena explained. "I waited for him for months while I was pregnant with you but...he was with another woman."

"Another woman?"

She nods.

"I called out to him but he looked right through me like he didn't know me." She bit her lip. "I wanted to tell him about the baby but how could I when he was moving away with another. So I was left to deal with it on my own."

"You never told me that."

"I would rather forget but I can't. When I looked at you I saw him. You had his eyes, his smile it was...it was too painful."

"Sorry mother that I resembled him but that wasn't my fault."

"I know but it just hurt so much. I swore to myself to never love again. It was easier."

"All these years I thought you hated me."

"I wanted to but it wasn't always easy. That day when you went in the woods and never came back for supper. I tried to see it as a good thing you know you are out of my face I have peace but..." She shakes her head. "I was worried."

"You didn't look worried when you found me. You spanked me ten times."

"I wasn't going to let you off that easily. You had to be punished. I couldn't show I was worried not only I needed to hate you I needed you to hate me too. Like I said its easier that way." She sighs. "I do not deserve your forgiveness. I understand if you do not want to forgive me."

She is shocked when he places his hand on hers.

"I don't forgive you." He says. Rowena's face fell at that. "But." She looks back up. "I guess we can start over."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Its Christmas Day tomorrow. I will be hopefully be my demon self again. Want to come and have dinner with me?"

"With you?"

He nods.

"There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Oh." Rowena's smile widens. "Aye I'll come."

"Good." Crowley stands up. "I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing."

"Stay. I can tell you more stories."

"Such as."

Rowena grins. Crowley leans back and folds his arms.

This is going to turn out interesting.

* * *

"This is it Santa." Bernard smiled.

Dean looks at the sleigh with an anxious expression.

"I can't do it."

"You can." Sam assured him. "This is your moment Dean."

The thought of flying made Dean's stomach turn. The thought of being up in the air made him nauseous. He couldn't put his life in the reindeers. Dean rarely trusted anyone. He felt bad thinking that because they are his reindeers they wouldn't hurt him. Knowing Dean's luck something will go wrong.

"Can I go with him?" Sam asks.

"Sam."

"Dean." Sam's eyes shift on to the Arch Elf. "Please."

"Sure I don't see why not. He needs his brother."

Sam climbs on to the sleigh and sits in it. Dean knew he had to go on now he is not leaving his brother alone.

"Good luck Dean." Cas says.

Dean huffed a laugh.

"Gonna need it Cas."

He pulls his friend in for a hug. Cas hugs back.

"But wait." Dean moves away. "What about..."

"Comet." Bernard said his expression sad.

"We have a reindeer in training." Curtis says. He turns to the stable. "CHET!"

There is a crash and suddenly the doors spring open. A reindeer charges out and runs towards the group. Dean's eyes widen.

"Shit shit shit!"

Chet sends the Guardian down on the ground. Dean gasps as Chet goes on top of him and starts licking his face.

"Eww." Dean winced. "Get off!"

The young reindeer is buzzing with excitement. He has been waiting for this moment. He always wanted to meet the new Santa Claus.

"Chet" Bernard glares at him. "Off now."

Chet steps off and lowers his head. He hates being told off. Dean sits up and brushes the snow off him.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asks.

Dean stands up.

"I had worst." He coughed. He looks at the reindeer's apologetic face. "Hey its okay you were just excited. I understand."

Chet smiles and nuzzled his nose into his boss's chest. Dean smiles and pats his head.

"Are you sure he's good for travelling?" Cas frowned.

"Sure. All reindeers would do anything to protect the big man." Curtis nodded.

"Dean."

They all looked at Dean waiting for his response. Dean smiles.

"Chet can come."

Chet squealed and immediately goes to join the other reindeers. Dean steps on and sits next to his brother. As soon as Dean sat down something clicked in him. A part of him opened. His Santa part awakened yet again and this mission didn't sound so terrifying anymore.

"You okay Santa?" Bernard asks.

Dean turns to him. A big grin appears on his face.

"Merry Christmas Bernard."

He turns back to the sleigh.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blixem! and..." He smiles "Chet"

The reindeers run down and they all rise and take the sleigh with them. Sam grabs on to front and his face goes pale.

"Don't worry Sammy." Dean grins no fear showed on his face. "My reindeers will be on their best behavior. Won't you boys?"

The reindeers nod. Dean leans forward and presses a button. Hot cocoa slides out with a cookie.

"How did you know about that?" Sam frowned.

"Judy told me." Dean picks it with one hand and sips it. "It's cold Sammy I need it."

"Keep your eyes on the road...or should I say clouds." Dean rolls his eyes and puts his drink to the side. "So where are we going?"

"Don't know." Dean admitted. "Wherever the reindeers go I go."

"Seriously?" Dean shrugs. "Dude you were nervous back there how come you are so calm now."

"Since I said yes I guess..." He shrugs. "I don't know I feel like I done this all my life its weird I know but..." He waves his hands. "This feels right yet so wrong as well." He frowns. "I can't do hunting now."

"You can."

"Can't." Dean looks at his stomach. "I am unfit. Worst is I can't lose it."

"But you are a powerful Guardian."

"True." Dean looks away. "But I don't wanna always rely on my powers you know."

"I get it."

Their conversation is interrupted when the sleigh bumps and slides across the surface.

"Son of a bitch STOP!" Dean ordered.

The sleigh goes to an abrupt stop close to the edge.

"You trusted them." Sam says.

Dean gets out and glares at the reindeers.

"Who the Hell was that?" He looks at Vixen. "It was Chet huh?" Vixen nods and huffs a sigh. Dean turns to Chet. "Dude be careful."

Chet lowers his head. Dean's anger fades. He goes and pats Chet on the head. Sam frowns by his brother's change in mood. Santa is supposed to be merry so maybe Santa is forgiving as well.

Dean walks around the back and lifts his sack off the sleigh.

"Right here comes the part I been dreading."

Dean steps forward and looks down the dark chimney.

"Dean wouldn't you be stuck?"

Dean gives his brother a seriously look.

"I'm freaking Santa remember."

Sam sinks down in his seat. Dean smirks and puts one leg in followed by the other leg. He goes down and lands perfectly on his feet. He looks round and smiles at the decorated room. He walks to the tree and places the presents under the tree.

"For you Lily." He beamed.

His eyes go on the table where sat a plate of mince pies. Dean approaches the table. Next to the mince pies is a letter. Dean chuckles and picks the letter up.

 **To Santa**

 **Mommy brought you mince pies. It was my idea. We were gonna have carrots for the** **reindeers** **but mommy said they are for Christmas dinner. She said I can't escape the vegetables.**

Dean laughed softly.

 _I know how you_ _feel kid_ _._

 **I hope you like the mince pies.**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Lily Marie Collins**

Dean eats the first mince pie. He keeps the second one for his brother. Hey it is going to be a long night his brother needs food.

"Santa!"

Dean froze.

 _Oh shit._

What went wrong? Dean is sure he was quiet. Did he eat too loud? Was it when he laughed? Damm it how he is going to get out of this one?

Dean turns and faces the little girl.

"Lily." He pretended to gasp "You are supposed to be asleep."

Lily approaches him. Her eyes are wide and her mouth hung open.

 _Oh God oh God she is gonna scream._

To Dean's surprise, Lily hugs him.

"I knew you were real." She beamed.

Dean's face softens. He wraps his arms around the child.

"Merry Christmas Lily."

She looks up at him with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas to you Santa."

Dean holds her in his arms.

"Hey. I don't like vegetables either. My brother does he is a health fanatic."

"You have a brother?"

"You think Santa was the only child." Dean teased.

"I guess not." She looks at the sack. "Are they for the other kids?"

"Hmm." He pulls away. "I gotta deliver them before sunrise."

"You're leaving."

Lily's face fell at that.

"Hey." Dean smiled. "You have a role to make sure all the others believe in me. It's important to keep the spirit of Christmas going. Can you do that for me?" Lily nods. Dean pats her shoulder. "Good kid."

He picks his sack up.

"Santa?"

"Yes kid?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Ah." Dean grinned. "Gotta wait until the morning kiddo. Right now back to bed asleep."

"Okay." Lily runs to the stairs. She stops halfway up and looks at him. "Goodbye Santa."

"Bye Lily."

Lily runs up to her room and closes the door. When Dean hears the door shut he goes to the chimney. The walls open and Dean steps in. He lifts his sack up and goes through the chimney and back on to the roof again.

"Hey. You took a while I got worried." Sam says.

Dean puts the sack back and sits next to his brother.

"I got caught."

"Caught? Dean!"

"It's okay her parents won't believe her anyway." He laughed. He gets out his list and ticks off Lily's name. "Right." He lowers his list and looks at Sam. "I think I can do this Sammy."

"That's..." Sam nods. "...good...I'm glad Dean."

"If I get caught by a mom next." Dean grinned.

Sam shakes his head.

"No Dean."

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus."

"Uh uh no."

"Relax Fred." Dean taps the sleigh. "Up."

The reindeers run off the roof and fly across the sky. The sleigh turns and heads for other direction. Dean looks down at Lily's house. He leans out of the sleigh and waves.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Dean sits back and focuses on the reindeers. Sam stares at him with an eye wide expression.

"Dean."

"Don't Sam."

"But Dean you just said..."

"Don't Sam. We shall never speak of this." He gives his brother a stern look. "Got it."

Sam nods and gives his brother a puzzled look.

"Okay fine."

Sam looks back ahead.

A small smile forms on his face.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last chapter. I will post it** **very very** **soon.**

 **Dean calling Sam Fred is a reference to Fred Claus. It is a movie where Santa has a brother called Fred Claus lol**


	39. Chapter 39

**This is it. The** **final** **chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D**

* * *

The sun started to rise casting a glow and making the snow sparkle. Everyone eagerly waited for Santa to return.

"Look."

One elf points up.

Bernard sighs with relief when he sees the sleigh, the reindeers and the big man back in one piece. The sleigh comes down and lands on the ground.

Dean steps off and looks at the crowd. He grins and raises an empty sack.

"We did it."

There is a round of cheers and claps. Dean goes back in surprise when the elves hug him. Dean smiles and raises his arms.

"Okay okay."

The elves go back and chat among themselves with excitement. Bernard smiles.

"Great job Santa."

"Thanks Bernard for everything." Dean says. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

He hugs the Arch Elf. Bernard hugs back.

"Hey what about me?" Curtis squeaked.

"Can't forget about you as well."

Dean brings the Second in Command in the hug.

"Santa!"

Curtis's face is pressed against the Guardian's stomach. He bangs his fists.

"Oh." Dean let's go. "Sorry."

Bernard laughs at Curtis's red face.

"No need to be sorry Santa." Bernard grinned.

Curtis glares at him. It made Bernard laugh harder.

"Dean."

Mother Nature joins the crowd with the other Guardians following behind.

"Thank you for saving Christmas." She says. "As for that we want to reward you."

"Reward me?"

"We came to an agreement that you can be both a hunter and a Guardian." Father Time says.

"But how?"

Father Time raises his clock.

"Every year on the 1st of December you will become Santa Claus. Your Guardian powers will wake up. On the 25th Christmas Day, your Santa self will..."

Dean gasps when gold dust spins round him. It consumes the Guardian so he became a golden ball of light. There is a flash and the dust fades.

Sam opens his eyes.

"Dean?"

The big man with the long white beard, red coat and big belly is replaced with flannel, jeans and boots.

His brother is back.

"Dean!"

Dean faces him.

"Sammy?"

He raises his hand and touches his clean shaved face. His eyes widen when he looks down at his torso and muscles. He grins.

 _I'm back Baby._

"You can a lead a normal well your type of normal life...Dean." Bernard smiled. "Until next year."

"You are Santa for life but we did not want to destroy your bond with your brother. You both need each other." Mother Nature says.

Dean nods.

"So I can go home?" He asks.

"Yes."

"What about?"

His eyes go on the elves.

"I'm here." Bernard answers.

"And me." Curtis adds.

"We'll be fine." Judy says.

"So 1st December." Dean looks at his brother. "I'm retired from hunting."

Sam laughs.

"Seems like it."

"It's just one month." Father Time says.

"That's cool." Dean nodded.

"Just try to not die." Bernard laughed nervously.

Dean laughs.

"Can't promise but I'll be extra careful."

"If you did die the death better be interesting." EB says.

"EB!" Cupid squealed.

"Just saying."

"This is goodbye Dean." Mother Nature says.

"Until next year." They all say.

Dean, Sam and Cas appear in the bunker. The three of them look round.

"There are lights." Cas points out.

Sam picks up a Santa ornament.

"Decorations." He says.

"Guys!"

Sam and Cas turn round. Dean stood and looked up with an awestruck expression.

A giant Christmas tree stood near the stairs. It is covered in baubles, lights, tinsel. On the top sat a little angel with a trench coat.

Dean bursts out laughing.

"Hey Cas you're the tree topper."

Cas frowns at the mini him.

"I don't understand."

Sam joined in with his brother. They both laugh and they laugh harder at Cas's confused expression.

"Presents!"

Dean kneels down. His face lit up at the rows of presents. He looks at the name tags.

"Look Sammy there is some for you as well."

Sam chuckled. His brother is like a big kid. Then this is the first Christmas in a long time where they had presents under a tree.

"Cas this is yours."

Dean dumps the present in the angel's hands. Cas stares at it as the others unwrapped their presents.

Dean hugs his presents to his chest while Sam smiled at his own. It is toys but it was toys both men wanted when they were children. They are finally getting everything they wanted after being missed out for so many years.

"Cas open yours." Sam says.

Cas opens the box. Inside is a badge in a shape of wings. He frowns and takes the badge out.

"What do I do with this?"

"You put it on." Sam answered.

The angel picks up the note under the badge.

"It's from Crowley."

"Crowley? You serious?" Dean frowned.

"He says thank God this Freaky Friday crap is over. You must miss teleporting everywhere. Me and mother came up with a solution. Put this badge on and your feathery ass will be back in action. From your bestie Crowley."

 _I am not your_ _bestie_ _._ Cas sighed.

Cas puts the badge on. The badge glows. Cas thought of the kitchen. With a whoosh the angel appears in the kitchen. He thinks of outside and with another whoosh he appears outside the bunker. Joy fills the angel as he teleports to different states and countries. He even flew to Heaven to check in.

He arrives in Hell and sees a large banquet.

"Aww feathers." Crowley greeted him. He picks up a glass of wine. "Merry Christmas." He sips his wine and looks at the badge. "I see you received my present."

"Why?" Cas asks.

"Why what?"

"Why give me this Crowley?"

"Its Christmas." Crowley answered with an isn't obvious look. Cas raises his eyebrow. The demon sighs. "Alright well this body swap drama I think we both learnt something from each other. You led my demons and became a true ruler that day and I as mother put it became...nicer."

"Nicer?"

"Bit more open-minded you could say. I knew you would love to fly again so ta da you have wings."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Crowley sounded offended. He then sighs. "Okay there is one. The badge its like a battery. It drains in power. Don't go flying around the world in a bloody hour you will end up falling from the sky." He looks at the badge. "It needs a charge now. You already over used it." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Fergus."

"Mother." The demon gestures. "Go on feathers get out of here. I have guests."

The angel vanishes as Rowena enters the room.

"Was that the angel?" She asks. She takes the drink from her son. "Did he like the present?"

"Yes he did." The King frowns. "What is he doing here?"

Bernard waves.

"Hello your majesty." He puts his arm around the witch. "Merry Christmas."

"Hmm."

"I invited him." Rowena says. "Is that okay?"

Crowley eyes the Arch Elf up and down.

"I guess more the merrier." He snaps his fingers and the demons remove Rowena and Bernard's coats. "Right. Please have a seat. We are just waiting for one more guest."

"The special someone you like me to meet." Rowena nodded.

"Yes."

"Your majesty he's here." The demon says.

"Go and let him in Caym."

Caym nods and walks to the door. He opens the door. A young man walks in.

"Son of the King." Caym bows. "Welcome."

 _Son!"_ Rowena thought.

"Father." The new arrival smiled.

"Gavin." Crowley nodded.

Caym removes Gavin's coat and places it on the side.

"I was surprised when you made contact with me." Gavin says.

"Ah well its Christmas."

Crowley brings his son to the table.

"Gavin." Bernard smiled.

Gavin frowns.

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know you and your father and your grandfather and your great-grandfather."

"Okay Buddy we got the point." Crowley glared. "Now son." He places his hand on his son's shoulder. "This is my mother. Your grandmother."

"My..." Gavin looks at the witch. "...grandmother?"

"I have a grandson." Rowena stands up and smiles at him. "Hello Gavin."

"I don't understand. You look so...young."

"Dashing for a grandmother isn't she." Caym winked.

Crowley shot him a glare. Caym looks away and pretends to be busy.

"I am flattered." Rowena grinned.

Gavin sits with her.

"I can't believe it." He beams at everyone. "More family. We're all in the present day. I time travelled, father is a demon. I assume you are a demon?"

"Witch." Rowena answers.

"I have a witch in my family!"

"Elf is joining it soon." Bernard grinned.

Gavin blinks a few times. Crowley pours his son a glass of bourbon..

"You're going to need it." He tells his son.

"I think I do."

Gavin picks up the glass.

 _I might need_ _the whole_ _bottle._

"Shall we have some music." Crowley looks at his demons. They stood staring at him. "That wasn't a question." The King growled.

"You heard him. Music." Caym ordered.

The demons pick up their instruments. Caym stood at the microphone. The demons play. It sounded like Heaven to the guests ears.

Funny thing to hear in Hell.

Caym sings a Christmas tune. He winks Rowena. He received a glare from Bernard.

"Ignore Caym. He's such a flirt." Crowley sighed.

Rowena smiles.

"Shall we dance?" She purred her to the Arch Elf.

"Jive or tango?" Bernard teased.

The couple stand up.

"You are going to see your grandmother in action." The witch smirked at Gavin.

Gavin watched with awe as Rowena and Bernard twirled around the room.

Crowley pours another drink and sighs heavily.

"Merry Christmas son."

Gavin smiles.

"Merry Christmas father."

As Gavin watched the couple dance, Crowley smiles.

Maybe this is not going to end in a disaster after all.

* * *

Cas arrives back at the bunker.

"Cas you alright?" Dean asks.

Cas smiles and looks at his badge.

"I must let it charge."

He removes the badge and puts it back in the box.

 _Thank you Crowley._ He thought with a smile.

The phone rings.

Sam answers it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Sam."_ Krissy's voice came through. _"Merry Christmas."_

"Hey Kris." Dean shouts out.

 _"Hey Santa!"_ Aidan yelled in the background. _"Thanks for the_ _presents_ _."_

"You like them?" Dean asks.

 _"Yes!"_ Josephine answered.

 _"How did you know what we wanted?"_ Krissy asks.

 _"Dude he's Santa he knows everything."_ Aidan answers.

"How are you guys?" Sam asks.

 _"Good."_ Josephine answered .

 _"What you doing now big guy?"_ Krissy asks.

"Enjoying Christmas." Dean answered. "Guys I got my eye on you. I don't wanna see you on the naughty list."

Dean is sure Krissy stuck her tongue out at that.

 _"I gotta go Aidan has something for me."_ Krissy says.

 _"It's a mistletoe"_ Josephine says.

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"It is. Aidan and_ _Krissy_ _are a thing. It takes a misletoe for them to kiss."_

 _"Josie shut the Hell up!"_

"How romantic." Dean teased.

 _"Don't you start."_ Krissy growled.

"Merry Christmas bye-bye." Dean quickly hung up before Krissy could argue.

Dean looks at the presents. The smell of Christmas dinner cooking from the kitchen made him drool. The best part of it all is that he is spending the festive holiday with his family.

"Guys."

Dean's smile widens.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

 **The End.**


End file.
